The Perfect Ending!
by prettycj
Summary: It's what i imagine the ending of gakuen alice. It's the PERFECT ending. for the avid fans of Mikan and Natsume like me! please read and enjoy! i promise it's going to be good, i update almost everyday. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW. it's my writing inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mikan smiles at herself in the mirror. Her new dress shapes her body nicely. She rarely cares about her appearance, but looking good really has its advantages. She looks confident and kawaii! She is wearing a simple white spaghetti strap sundress that stops just above her knees. Her long hair hangs loosely around her shoulders. Mikan's body has changed gracefully through the years. She has a body with curves of a young woman, but a mind of a 10 year old. Well, some things never change.

A lot of things happened in the Academy. Everything is peaceful now after the defeat of their enemies a few years back. Families of students are now allowed to visit them once a week. Students like Natsume are not send off in dangerous missions anymore. Students do not rebel anymore and are able to focus on their studies and make lasting friendships. Some became couples like tsubasa senpai and misaki senpai. They got married 3 years ago after they graduated from the academy. Students now graduate from the academy when they turned 18. They now have to freedom to take up college like normal people do.

Today is a very important day! It's her seventeenth birthday. Mikan and Hotaru are going to celebrate it by going to central town. They are going to dine in a fine restaurant, and perhaps have howalon for dessert! A knock on the door interrupted Mikan's dreamy thoughts.

"Come in!" shouts Mikan.

"It's me. I just want to remind..." Hotaru stops suddenly, staring at her speechless.

"I'm ready, Hotaru! What? " Mikan asked suddenly confuse.

"You look very beautiful, Mikan." Hotaru said, with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Hotaru! I can't believe it myself. Thank you for this beautiful dress! "

"Idiot. Just want your day to be special or else you will pest me with your whining."

"Hotaru you meanie!" Mikan cried at her best friend. Hotaru also changed in the past year. She still wears her hair short but somehow instead of making her look boyish, it made her more feminine. Her beautiful violet eyes sparkled like jewels especially when she is earning lots of rabbits. Like Mikan, she's still the same.

Mikan and Hotaru entered the strangely lit restaurant.

"Hotaru! It's very dark in here. I'm scared. Let's eat somewhere else!" Mikan tried to grab Hotaru's hand and realize she is not at her side anymore.

"Hotaru! Where are you? I'm scared." Mikan cried.

Suddenly, the whole room brightened and Mikan gasped in surprise.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Mikan!"

Mikan saw her classmates and friends. She was so shocked. The whole room was beautifully decorated. Lots of colourful balloons and streamers. She saw a huge pink bunny cake with her picture in it.

"We've been planning for this for so long, Mikan!" Iinchou said handing her his present.

"Thank you so much guys!" Mikan said tearfully.

"Stop crying. It makes you uglier." Hotaru said.

"But still, this is my best birthday ever! Thanks guys!"

"Let's eat everyone! Mikan, you must try all the food we cooked for you!" Anna said grabbing Mikan towards the buffet.

"Mikan, open your presents first!" Permy said thrusting her present at Mikan. Permy also turned into a beautiful young woman. But unlike Mikan's innocent and childish looks, Permy is sexy and confident. She is wearing a very provocative outfit that emphasizes her body. She is famous and a lot of boys have a crush on her. She is notorious for changing boyfriends every month. She is still one of Mikan's close friends.

Mikan opened the present and found a very revealing tube.

"Permy! Where would I wear this kind of thing?" Sakura said blushing furiously.

"You may never know." Permy said winking mischievously.

"Mikan you look good by the way. Here's my present. " Ruka said blushing furiously. Ruka is still a handsome young man. He got taller and his body has now muscles because he and Natsume often play basketball. A lot of girls still fancy him because of his boy next door looks. Mikan opened it and found a portrait of her smiling beneath a sakura tree. She remembered it was taken about 7 years ago. She looked so young, with the pig tails and all.

"Thanks Ruka! I love it!" Mikan said kissing Ruka on the cheek. Ruka blushed so red that it looks like he's going to faint. After all this years, he still has a crush on Mikan. But he did not dare take make his feeling known. He is very aware of Natsume's feelings for Mikan. In fact, almost everybody noticed it except for Mikan herself. He knows that Natsume is still fighting for his feelings. But someday, he knows that he will eventually come to his senses and proposed to Mikan. Hopefully, sooner. They will graduate in about 9 months time and who knows where their paths will lead them. Deep in his heart, he knows that Natsume is the right guy for Mikan. He is the only person that can truly control Mikan especially when she is in one of her tantrums. He acts impatient and like he did not care but he cannot resist helping her when she is in trouble. Which is a lot! And Mikan, she is the only girl that can make Natsume smile.

"Mikan, Narumi sensei said that he will come. He's late. Can you please try to look for him?" Hotaru said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sure. I'll be back." Mikan said cheerfully.

Mikan walked outside the restaurant and started walking around Central Town. She wondered where she will look for Narumi sensei. She decided she will start by the woods. She was under the sakura tree when she suddenly realized that this is where she handed Natsume some Howalon 7 years ago. I wonder where Natsume is.

"Oi." A familiar voice said. She turns but like the clumsy girl that she is, lost her balance and fell face down on the ground.

"Idiot. You never change at all, Mikan. I saw your white panties." He grinned.

"Natsume! You pervert! Please stop peeking into my panties. If you keep doing that I'm afraid that other boys might think that it's okay and do it their selves!" Mikan said furiously.

"Why? Did anybody tried to do that?" Natsume asked suddenly with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"No. So far you're the only one who keeps doing it you maniac!"

"Good. I am the only one who can do that, Mikan."

Mikan blushed furiously. Why is he always looking at me like that? She thought. His expression becomes tender and his eyes become gentle. And why is my heart beating so fast whenever his near? Mikan thought placing her hand unconsciously into her heart. It's like it's trying to say something but I do not know what it is. It's like I do not want this moment to end.

"I have a gift for you little girl. Here." Natsume handed her a small box wrapped prettily with a simple ribbon. Mikan open the box and found a beautiful sparkling ring. It has a large diamond shape like a heart.

"Natsume! It's beautiful! But it must have been expensive! You shouldn't have." Mikan cried. It's perfect! She thought. But why did he bother to give me such an expensive present? She thought.

"I thought of you when I saw it. I knew that this would fit you." Natsume whispered to her. He took her hand and slips the ring into her fingers. Mikan hold her breath. It fits her finger very well.

"Natsume, I..." Mikan stuttered. She can't think of anything to say right now. Her mind goes blank from happiness and at the same time embarrassment.

"Thank you." She said simply. She kisses him on the cheek just like what she did to Ruka.

"Surely, I deserve something much extreme than that little girl?" Natsume asked wickedly. Natsume grabs her waist and kiss her lips. Mikan felt her body stiffen from shock. She's never been kiss before. And Natsume is doing it right now. Of all people, Natsume is her first kiss!

Natsume kissed her slowly as if asking for her permission. Mikan's lips responded softly, she shyly kissed him back. Natsume grab her body closer and kissed her more deeply. Mikan feverishly put her hand in Natsume's neck. They kissed passionately like two people that waited for a lifetime to be together. They were in their own world where the two of them is the only thing that matters.

A loud fireworks explosion brought them back to reality. Mikan broke their kiss abruptly. They are breathing rapidly trying to capture their breaths again. Both were blushing furiously and both loss for words.

"Natsume." Mikan whispered. Touching her lips. She can still feel his lips that touched hers. Her heart pounded so hard that it aches. Her face is burning so much that she feels like her whole body is going to explode. She can't take it anymore and must escape.

"I have to go..." Mikan hurriedly said and started to run away from Natsume. She run back to the restaurant as fast as her feet can carry her.

Mikan ran so fast that Natsume was not able to stop her.

Why the hell did she left? He thought wildly. She did not like my kiss? No, that can't be it. Natsume smiled as he remembered Mikan's response to him. After dreaming of it for so many years, he finally knew how her lips would taste like. He felt like the world stops turning and like what Mikan always did to him, made him forget. She made him forget the darkness that used to engulf him, especially when he was younger.

At first, he was irritated by her bubbly and talkative personality. She was beyond annoying and seems to be the only girl in Class B that is not afraid of him. She doesn't even have a crush on him which he found refreshing. She cares about the people that surround her. That's probably why everybody loves her. She doesn't seem to know when to give up. She is always smiling and encouraged the people around her to do the same.

And she is the one that I love the most. Natsume sighed. He tried to fight it for so many years. At first, he tried to avoid her for Ruka. He knows that Ruka fell for Mikan too. But he can't. He tried. He remembered the Snow White play when they were in elementary school. As Mikan was about to kiss Ruka, he threw Yochan's apple towards Mikan. He was shocked to realize that he was jealous. Ruka is his best friend. He should be happy for him! But he can't seem to let go of polka-dotted panties girl. He smiled as he remembered his nickname for her.

And now the time has come. He can't runaway anymore. He finally wants her to know. After all this years, he is finally ready to share his life with her. He wants Mikan to be officially his. And I don't want to lose her after graduation. He cannot even imagine life without her. Natsume thought. He wondered how Mikan will react if she learned that his birthday gift is actually an engagement ring. He grinned and started to follow Mikan towards the restaurant. Perhaps he will steal another kiss from her before this day ends.

"Mikan! Are you alright? Why are you running? You look flushed." Nonoko asked Mikan.

"I'm fine Nonoko. I'm just trying to do some workouts." Mikan excused still shocked with her encounter with Natsume.

"Tsubasa and Misaki are here! Narumi finally arrived too." Nonoko said excitingly dragging Mikan towards their table.

"Aunty Mikan! Happy birthday!" A cute chubby girl screams while hugging Mikan's legs.

"Miyuki! I missed you so much. You grow bigger every time I see you. " Mikan lifted little Miyuki from the ground and hugged her small body. Miyuki is Tsubasa and Misaki's 3 year old daughter. She was conceived a year before their graduation. They were all shocked when Misaki announced that she was pregnant. But then, everyone can see that they truly love each other. It's not exactly uncommon since almost everybody in their school fall in love with people who has an Alice too.

"Aunty! Papa said I can go to Alice academy next year! Papa said be a good girl then I can go." Miyuki boast to her favourite god mother.

"Well, I will definitely look forward to having Miyuki in Class A." Narumi sensei said smiling.

"Tsubasa is still reluctant to let our little girl go. He is afraid that she will get into a lot of trouble." Misaki said.

"Well, what can I do, she is definitely like her troublesome mother!" Tsubasa pointed at Misaki. They all laughed while Misaki punched Tsubasa playfully.

"Mikan, where did you get that ring? It's beautiful!" Anna gushed pointing at Mikan's hand. Everybody looked at Mikan's ring and expressed their admiration.

"It's so big I think I might get blind by looking at it." Permy said.

"It's from Natsume." Mikan replied looking at her ring.

"What?" Permy gasped. Everybody stared at Mikan shocked.

"Mikan, does that mean that you and Natsume are..." Nonoko asked too shy to finish her sentence.

"It's his birthday gift. He said that it reminded him of me when he saw it."

"But Mikan, you do know what this means right?" Misaki asked slowly.

"What? I'm confused." Mikan replied looking at their expectant faces.

"Mikan, you idiot! When a guy gives a ring to a girl, and the girl accepts it, it means that they are engage. Engage to be married!" Hotaru admonished. But her eyes have a weird twinkle in them.

"What??? That Natsume! He must be playing a trick on me!" Mikan yells angrily.

"Maybe it is really just a gift from Natsume." Koko said cheerfully.

"Yeah. That must be it. It is not as if they sealed it with a kiss!!!" Permy replied half laughing.

Mikan's mouth dropped. She feels her face turning red again just remembering Natsume's lips against her own. Everybody stared at Mikan's guilty face.

"I think I'm going to faint." Permy whispered. Narumi sensei was the first one to get over his shock.

"Mikan! Congratulations! I always knew that you and Natsume belong together. Don't forget me in your wedding entourage. I must admit that I was trying my matchmaking skills when I assigned Natsume to be your partner during your first day at school." Narumi grinned.

"Congratulations Mikan! I must admit I never saw it coming. You used to hate him remember? But then, that's how that way true love works." Tsubasa said happily patting Mikan's back.

"But..." Mikan stuttered. She literally can't speak. It's as if something is blocking her throat.

"Mikan, I never thought that you would be the first one to get married! But I'm really happy for you. We must start planning your wedding!" Permy cried hugging Mikan. Nonoko and Anna also started jumping excitedly.

''I guess this party is a double celebration after all. I am happy for my most treasured friends, Mikan and Natsume." Ruka announced sincerely.

"Mikan. I'm glad that somebody will finally take you off my arms. " Hotaru said. Her eyes are suspiciously moist.

"But everyone..." Mikan tried to talk again but failed to do so.

"Hey everybody! Natsume is here!" Koko announced happily.

"Natsume! You finally did it! You finally proposed." Ruka said patting Natsume's back.

"Natsume, I can understand because your graduation is very near. You don't want Mikan out of your sight, right?" Narumi winked at Natsume.

Mikan slowly turned around. Her eyes met contact with Natsume. His face is unreadable.

"Natsume." Mikan said calmly. But inside she was struggling to keep her emotions in control.

"Mikan." He replied.

"Natsume." This time there is an unmistakable threat in her voice.

"Mikan." He replied. But this time, a small smile playing around his lips.

"Natsume!!!" Mikan screeched. She grabbed Hotaru's baka gun and started to run after him. Natsume knew that this was coming and quickly run for his life.

Mean while, everybody stared at their retreating figure. Their mouths hanging open from what just happened.

"I really thought that it's for real this time." Anna said shaking her head.

"It's so obvious that both of them are perfect for each other!" Permy sighed.

"Idiots!" Hotaru stated.

"Don't lose hope everyone. We all know that it will eventually come." Narumi said. Everybody agreed nodding their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Mikan removed her dress and climbed wearily on her bed. She doesn't even have the energy to dress up in her night clothes. She was definitely exhausted. What a long day. She was able to caught Natsume by his favourite sakura tree after 2 hours of playing hide and seek. She immediately shot him with Hotaru's baka gun then hurriedly escape. Knowing Natsume, he will definitely take his vengeance soon. She yawn widely and noticed that she is still wearing the diamond ring. Weird, she does not want to remove it from her finger. In spite of what it symbolize, she loves the ring! It's probably the most expensive thing she will ever own. And she knows that she must return it to Natsume. She summoned the energy to stand and decided to place the ring in her jewellery box. She don't want to lose it.

"Oi. Mikan." Natsume whispered in her ear. Mikan jumped in surprised.

"Natsume! Stop sneaking on me! Do you want me to die of heart attack?"

"Definitely not." he said. His eyes roving appreciatively around her barely clothed body. Mikan realizes her lack of clothes and run towards the bed. She grabs her blanket and wrapped it around her body.

"Natsume, you pervert!" she was blushing again. She realized. Nobody ever saw her wearing so little clothes. First, her first kissed happened, now this!

"I think this is the first time I ever saw your bra. I didn't know that you wear matching under wears Mikan. And you like the lacy variety." Natsume grinned.

"Natsume, that is not how a gentleman should react you know! How dare you tease me about my under wear! You've been doing ever since we were little. No guy would be able to marry me if you keep tainting my virtue like this." Mikan cried.

"I don't see any problem since I'm your fiancée remember?" He teased.

"Be serious, Natsume! Were not 10 year olds any more. We have to stop acting like kids. It's not proper anymore." Mikan said softly. Natsume did not reply. He is just staring at her, his face unreadable.

"Anyway since your here, I would like to return this to you." She said handing him the diamond ring.

"It's yours Mikan. I bought it for you. Keep it." He took her hand and closed her fist around the ring.

"But Natsume, it's too valuable..."

"You don't even have to wear it Mikan. You can wear it when you're ready." Natsume touched Mikan's cheek gently. Mikan stared deep into Natsume's eyes. There is something different about him. Why is he so serious? She thought.

"I love you, Mikan." Natsume whispered. He grabs her shoulders and gently brought her closer to him.

"I love how different you are. I love how you always smile. I love that you never lose hope. I love your innocence. I love how you trust everybody that you know. I love it when you correct me whenever I'm wrong. I love it that you are not afraid of me. I love it that you fight for what you think is right. " He paused as if realizing something.

"I probably fell in love with you the first time that I saw you!" He said passionately. Mikan for the second time that day, place her hand into her heart. It's beating wildly than ever. She can't breathe. She's going to faint. This is true. It is not a dream. Natsume is looking deep into her eyes. As if gauging her reactions.

"Natsume..." she whispered.

"You don't have to answer me right away Mikan. I can wait. Don't worry. I guess that this must be quite a shock to you. Take all the time that you need to think. Goodnight Mikan." He said. He touched her cheeks one more time, and then he's gone.

"I'm coming!" Hotaru sleepily answered the door.

"Mikan, its middle of the night! What's wrong? " Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru! I don't know what to do!" Mikan cried.

"What happened? Calm down. Sit on my bed."

"It's Natsume. He said... He said he loves me!"" Mikan stuttered.

"Hmmmmmm..." Hotaru said mysteriously.

"I never thought that it could be possible! I mean it's Natsume! He hates me remember? He always teased me mercilessly. He peaks into my panties! He burns my hair. He calls me idiot and ugly..." Mikan said tearfully.

"You really are the densest girl in the world Mikan." Hotaru scolded.

"Hotaru? Are you saying you know about this?" Mikan asked astonished.

"You idiot! Everybody in our class knows! Narumi sensei knows, even Yochan and Mr. Bear is bright enough to know!" Hotaru screamed. Her patience is definitely wearing thin.

"Oh my..." Mikan whispered.

"Mikan..." Hotaru's voice suddenly gentled.

"Do you have any idea how much you changed Natsume? Do you remember what he used to be? He was ruthless. He was so consumed with darkness and bitterness. He doesn't even smile, Mikan... But ever since you came to the academy, he slowly started to change. Weird as it may seems, he fell in love with you! He seems to like annoying little girls..." Hotaru laughed.

"But seriously, we were all still he astounded about how much Natsume changed over the years. You're the reason why he changed Mikan." Hotaru patted Mikan's head like a mother do to her child.

"Remember our first school festival? The night of the dance? You said your heart was beating so fast that you don't know what it is. I knew it even then. But I didn't tell you. Because it's your heart Mikan. You have to realize it yourself."

Mikan pondered in Hotaru's words. She was lying in Hotaru's bed. She pleaded with her to let her sleep there tonight. She sighed. She never really thought much about boys during the past years. Her last crush was Kaname senpai. Both she and Hotaru thought that he was really cute and kind. He gives souls to the stuff toys that he creates. He is unselfishly risking his life to make other people happy.

Natsume Hyuuga. He did change a lot during the last 7 years. He had always been popular due to his good looks. Mikan blushed. Well, I must admit he is quite handsome. And he seems so strong. I feel safe whenever I'm with him. Mikan remembered when they were trapped in the horror house. He did protect me when I fainted. Come to think of it, he always seems to be there whenever I need help. And the first time he said my name... I felt joy that I could not explain. She sighed.

Graduation is indeed very near. Hotaru and I already decided to go to college in the city. I can never bear to part with my best friend! But how about Natsume? She felt a twinge of pain thinking she will not see him anymore... Nobody will tease her about her panties anymore... Mikan felt tears forming in her eyes. I think... I do like him! She realized. She blush just thinking about his kiss. Maybe I'll just have to wait a little then everything will be clear... I wish my heart could tell me what to do...

The next day, Natsume is seating under his favourite sakura tree. He can't concentrate in reading his manga. I wonder where that little girl is. It's Sunday and tomorrow is the day parents were allowed to visit their children. His father is coming and he said he will bring someone. He has no idea who that person is. He is absentmindedly playing with his fire Alice repeatedly in his hands, then extinguishing them. He was at peace for a long time. Ever since the defeat of their enemies and Persona's death.

"What did I told you Natsume? Stop using your Alice! You know that it makes me feel worried." Mikan said. She shyly took a step towards him. She is wearing simple top and skirt. He loves it when she wears a skirt. Her long hair hanging loosely around her shoulders, the wind gently blowing it. But she is the only girl that can make his head turn. He smiled at her and holds out his hand for her to sit beside him. They were silent for a moment. Mikan can't look at Natsume. Her head was bent and she was blushing furiously.

"You know that I forbid you to use your Alice... You used them so much when we were younger that it made you sick. I don't want to see you gone Natsume... " Mikan finished softly. Natsume has the rare type of Alice. The type that gives him limitless amount of power, but shortened his life.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Silence started again. Mikan's heart was beating so fast. Say something, you idiot! She scolded herself...

"So... err... is Mr. Hyuuga coming tomorrow? My grandfather can't come tomorrow." Mikan said cheerfully.

"Yes, he should be here by lunch time."

"Permy, Iinchou, Ruka and Hotaru's parents would not be able to come too. But we are still going for a picnic in the grounds. We will bake cakes and cookies, so it would be fun."

"I'll join you after." He smiled at her.

"Good." She finished. Another awkward silence commenced between them. Gosh this is hard. She muttered to herself. She suddenly felt self conscious. He makes her so aware of herself. He aroused feelings in her that she did not know exist.

"I... I'm hungry. I want to eat. " She blurted suddenly.

"You always eat a lot little girl." He smirked at her.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Natsume!"

"I am very aware of that, Mikan. Physically, you did grow a lot. You actually have breast now and back then I thought you were going to be flat."

"Natsume you pervert!" A vein popped in Mikan's head. He chuckles loudly.

"If you're really hungry, I'll accompany you." He stood up and held out his hand to help her. She took it. They started walking towards the cafeteria, still not letting go of her hand. Knowing Mikan, she probably wants to eat ice cream. Natsume mused.

Mikan blushed as she and Natsume walked. His hand warm around hers. A lot of people are staring at them now and whispering. They look like a couple! They reached the cafeteria where more people started looking at them. Some of Natsume's fan girls throwing dagger looks at Mikan. Some guys giving Natsume envious looks, well Mikan is quite a hottie too.

"What flavour?" Natsume suddenly asked. They reached the ice cream stand without her noticing it.

"Err... I want..." Mikan stuttered. Natsume touched her nose playfully.

"I bet you want them all , right my gluttonous girl?" He grinned. He ordered a huge cone with almost everything in it. Mikan's mind screamed. Her nose is burning from his touch. Heaven knows what people are thinking right now. He looks like a besotted boyfriend! He gave her the ice cream and started leading her to an empty table. Her cheeks felt hot and feverish. She took a big bite on her ice cream. Maybe this will help cool me off...

"Stop eating so fast! You're going to ruin your shirt." he scolded. He began to wipe the side of her mouth with a tissue.

"Now you're eating to slow! You ice cream is melting. Here give it to me." He took her ice cream and began licking it himself. The cafeteria turned silent. They were all literally staring at them shocked. Mikan felt that she would die on that spot.

"You like the strawberries right? Here, take a bite. "Mikan has no choice but to take a bite. If looks could kill, she's probably dead right now. Mikan can't handle the stares anymore.

"Natsume, do you mind if we go somewhere else? It's kind of hot in here."

"Sure polka dots. Is it okay if we dropped by my room? I have to get something."

"Err. Sure. " He could have asked her to go to hell and she still would have gone with him. Please rate and review guys! you definitely inspire me to write more :) I hope that i can be friends with all of you please, if you don't mind...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natsume's room is beautiful. Mikan stared out the window. What a beautiful view! I bet this spot has a beautiful view of the sunset. She can hear Natsume rustling around the room. He was looking for something to give to Ruka. A new manga maybe. What happened in the cafeteria confused her more. She is debating whether she is going to be frank with Natsume. She remembers Hotaru's words. She finally summoned the courage and faces him.

"Natsume, what was that all about? You are aware of the scene you created in the cafeteria?" Mikan asked looking at him straight in the eye.

"I'm just marking my territory." He answered with a shrug in his shoulders.

"What?" Mikan asked dumbly.

"You dim wit. I'm telling the others to back off! That you're off limits because you are mine!"

"I am not a thing for you to own!" Mikan forcefully answered back. Natsume looked at with a frown in his face. The one he used to give her when he is really pissed at her. Oh boy, I'm in trouble. She panic.

"Do you want me to prove to you that you are mine?" There is dangerous tone is his voice.

"You can't prove it!" She told him defiantly.

"When I'm done with you, you will be begging me not to stop!" He slowly started walking towards her. Mikan step backwards, her back smack the wall. She's cornered!

"Natsume, stop this right now! You're scaring me!"

"I promised you that you have nothing to fear. In fact, I'm sure you will enjoy it!" He said wickedly.

He grabs her body and kisses her fiercely. As if punishing her for contradicting him. Mikan felt tears forming in her eyes. In spite of its brutality, she felt herself surrendering to him. Well, he is such a good kisser. She thought ardently. Darn him! Why is my body betraying me? Or worse, is it also possible for my heart to betray me? Natsume suddenly gentled his kiss. As if recognizing that he won. They kiss like the mind blowing kissed they shared yesterday.

Mikan felt herself being carried and laid into the bed. She don't care. All she want is him. She needs to be close to him. She kissed him with all the passion that she felt inside her. Her fingers slowly started to explore his back. Wow, his muscles are so ripped! Natsume's hand started to caress her legs. He broke their kiss and started nipping her neck. Natsume's hand slowly slide upward in her skirt...Mikan felt pleasure run through her body. She doesn't want to fight is anymore... She doesn't want to think ...All that matters right now is her and Natsume...

* * *

Mikan suddenly woke from a dreamless sleep. She feels tired but her body feels wonderful. Moonlight is softly lighting the room through the window. Natsume's hand is by her waist, as if he was afraid that she will go. She stared at his face. He looks so innocent when he's asleep. She thought lovingly. Wait, she scolded herself. Lovingly? Does this mean that she loves Natsume?

She is not exactly an idiot. She do know the consequences and enormity of what they just did. They made love. She blush remembering their love making. She gently trace his lips, afraid that she will wake him up. Realization is suddenly hitting her with such force. I love him! I love Natsume! Her heart rapidly beats fast as if agreeing with her. I love Natsume Hyuuga! She screamed in her mind. She felt joy that she just can't explain. Hotaru is indeed right. I must realize it myself. It's probably one of the greatest joys in the world, to realize you love someone. And to know that he loves you too.

Natsume's eyes suddenly open. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you..." Mikan whispered. His eyes gleam. Mikan kiss his lips gently. There's no need to say anything. It's perfect. Life is perfect. She thought dreamily.

"I wonder where Mikan is... we were supposed to meet here 40 minutes ago." Iinchou said. They were by the northern part of the forest. Various picnic tables were scattered throughout for the parents visit. Anna and Nonoko are setting up the picnic table. Delicious and sumptuous cakes are being readied to be eaten.

"Knowing that idiot, I thought that she will be the first one here." Hotaru said. Ruka and Permy are playing with the giant piyo. The giant piyo is just so in love with Ruka. Mr. Bear is playing dodge ball with Kokoroyomi together with the other boys of Class B.

"Look there's Mikan! Who's that guy she's holding hands with? It's... Natsume!" Iinchou said shocked. All of them were gaping at the newcomers. Even the giant piyo is looking at them.

"Hi guys! I'm sorry I'm late. I... kind of overslept." She glance at Natsume and blush.

"It's okay Mikan. We were just about to start. Natsume, are you joining us?" Nonoko asked.

"My father is going to come visit me today. I'll catch up with you guys later. " He replied. Natsume gave Mikan a quick peck on the cheeks, wave at them then started walking away.

"Uhmmm... Well me and Natsume... are kind of... a..." Mikan is fidgeting with her dress. She is kind of nervous. She never imagine that telling people you were a couple is going to be this hard.

"What?" Permy persisted. Her eyes are kind of shining. Come to think of it, all of their eyes are shining with anticipation.

"He's kind of... my... boyfriend now..." Mikan announced slowly. A soft popping sound surprised them all. Mr. Bear was opening champagne!

"At last !!!" Permy shouts.

"Yes!" Ruka shouted and giving Koko a high five.

"You save yourself from my baka gun just in the nick of time." Hotaru patted Mikan's head, a satisfied look in her face.

"Err... good to know Hotaru." Mikan said relieved.

"You lost the bet Iinchou. You owe me 100 rabbits!" Hotaru laughed while pointing to Iinchou. Iinchou grudgingly took out his wallet and gave her the money.

"You made a bet on whether me and Natsume are going to be a couple???" Mikan asked incredulous. She can't believe them. She feels betrayed.

"Narumi sensei also owes me 100 rabbits! I bet that you and Natsume will be a couple before this week ends." Hotaru said with flourish. She took out a remote control and one of her robots immediately appeared. It's the one that she made to collects debts.

"Go to Narumi sensei and collect 100 rabbits." She ordered the robot. Narumi sensei is in trouble. Mikan thought wincing. She remembered her bad experience with that robot. It will definitely not leave you alone until paid up!

"You are blooming Mikan. Being in love suits you!" Anna complimented.

"You have this glow that surrounds you..." Nonoko commented.

"Well thank you guys! I never thought that I could be this happy either. Actually, everything is still so unreal. It's as if... that it's so precious that I have to hold on tight... or else it might disappear..." Mikan surprised even herself. Am I worried? Everything did happen do fast. But I definitely love Natsume with all my heart! It's like... that she would die for him!

"You idiot. Your relationship just started! It's not possible that something can be wrong immediately." Hotaru admonish.

"Everything's alright, Mikan. It's natural for you to be so worried because it's your first relationship." Permy said confidently. Well, Permy must be right. She did have a dozen boyfriends already.

"Well silly me, I don't want to worry you guys! Come on, let's eat. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." She jokes. But inside, she is still bothered. She just hope that everything is gonna be alright...

* * *

Keep supporting me guys! You are all welcome to rate and review. Please, please please! Your comments make want to write even though I'm tired.

Thanks for JC-zala, cute-azn-angel, angel finder and swapaibakawaii for their comments!


	4. Chapter 4

-I am so inspired to write because of you guys! Keep sending me your comments;)

Thanks to CHERRYxDROPS, Shiori's notebook, cute-azn-angel and JC-Zala for continuing to support me. I love you guys!-

Chapter 4

Natsume is whistling as he walk to the front gate entrance of the academy. It was so good to woke up with Mikan by his side. If only they can stay in bed the whole day. He thought mischievously.

"Natsume!" Mr. Hyuuga called to him. The resemblance between him and Natsume are uncanny. He noticed a blonde girl about his age was with him.

"Father! Good to see you again. I'm glad that you're fit and well."

"Knowing that you are fine is enough to keep me young, my son. Your sister sends her regards. She has to go abroad. "

"Yeah. I got a letter from her."

"I have a surprise for you. Guess who she is..." His father encourage the blond girl to step forward. Natsume look at the girl blankly. He doesn't know her. He' s never seen her before.

"It's a pleasure to see you again , Natsume." The girl whispered.

"I don't know you." He said kind of stiffly. He still has trouble being friendly with strangers. Old habits die hard.

"It's me... Keiko." She smiled shyly at him. He doesn't know any Keiko.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't met you before." He said coldly.

"Natsume! She's your childhood friend. She lives about two blocks from our house. She used to come and play with you and your sister." Mr. Hyuuga explained.

"You saved me before. A man was about to kidnapped me, and you rescued me. Look! The scar, it's still here." Keiko held out her arm to Natsume.

And then he remembered her. This is Keiko? She has glasses and braces back then and lots of freckles. He was on his way to the play ground when he saw her being abused by a man with a knife. He was threatening her to come with him. Natsume used his Alice and was able to save her. Keiko was still hurt hence the scar in her arm.

Her family was very kind to them after that. He was very grateful for the help they lend out to them. And Keiko became his and her sister's friend.

"Keiko! I remember now. Nice to see you again. " he smiled at her. He never thought that he will see her again after all this years. She no longer wore the glasses and braces, her green eyes shining happily at him. No freckles are visible at her smooth cheeks. Her blonde hair long and curly.

"My family migrated back at our village from Germany last month. I went to see Mr. Hyuuga and your sister. Your father offered to bring me here. I'm so glad to be acquainted with my old friends." Keiko said happily.

"I knew that you will be delighted to see your old friend, Natsume." Mr. Hyuuga said.

"Let's go to the picnic area then. I'll introduce you to my friends." Natsume, Keiko and Mr. Hyuuga started walking while reminiscing old memories.

"This cake is so delicious! I'll save this last piece for Natsume." Mikan announced happily munching some sweets.

"I always wondered how you can eat so much yet stay so thin." Permy said baffled.

"The idiot smiles so much that it burns her fats." Hotaru said in her usual expressionless tone.

"Hotaru, you meanie!" Mikan protested.

"Mikan can finished one large box of howalon and still won't gain a pound." Anna said admiringly.

"True, but the idiot ate too much that her stomach ache for 3 whole days." Hotaru persisted. Ruka and Iinchou laugh at the admission.

"You promised that it will be our little secret, Hotaru!" Mikan said embarrassed.

"Look, Natsume came back! They are heading this way." Nonoko pointed at their direction.

"Who is that girl with them?" Ruka look puzzled.

"Wow, she is really cute." Koko admired. Permy smirked when she heard this.

"Hello everyone! Good afternoon." Mr. Hyuuga greeted them all.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hyuuga! You look so much younger." Permy smiled flirtatiously.

"Err... thanks." Mr. Hyuuga blushed. Permy did have a knack in making men squirm.

"This is Keiko. Natsume's child hood friend. Her family just came back from Germany." Mr. Hyuuga said motioning his hand to the blonde girl.

"Hello everyone." Keiko greeted them all.

"I'm Kokoroyomi. You can call me Koko for short." Koko grinned.

"I'm Nonoko and this is Permy, Anna, Hotaru." Nonoko said introducing the others.

"Keiko, this is Ruka my best friend. Do you remember him? He also lives in the village." Natsume questioned her.

He called her Keiko! Mikan realized and was shocked. I thought that I am the only girl he calls by first name. An unfamiliar feeling runs through Mikan. Is this jealousy? She thought heatedly. She definitely wants to smack Natsume's head right now.

"Of course, Ruka Nogi! You're the boy who has that cute puppy." Keiko smiles warmly at Ruka.

"I remember you now too, Keiko. You changed a lot." Ruka commented.

"Thanks." Keiko said blushing.

"And this is Mikan Sakura, my girl friend." Natsume walked over to Mikan and casually drape his arm into her shoulders.

"I didn't know that you have a girlfriend Natsume. You're father didn't mention her. But it's my pleasure to meet you, Mikan." Keiko beam at her.

"Nice to meet you too." Mikan finds herself annoyed with Keiko. She is pretty in an elegant and cultured kind of way. And I don't like that she keeps simpering and smiling like that to Natsume.

"Congratulations Mikan! I'm very happy to have you to be my future daughter in law." Mr. Hyuuga interrupted her thoughts and hug her.

"I'm a very lucky man." Natsume grinned proudly while he kissed Mikan's cheek. Mikan felt herself relax. Natsume is in love with me and not with her.

"Well, we don't want to interrupt your picnic anymore. We will seat by the table over there. I brought a picnic hamper myself. Goodbye everyone!" Mr. Hyuuga announced.

"Goodbye, nice to meet you all." Keiko said shyly.

"See you later, babe." Natsume winked wickedly at Mikan.

They all watched them walk away. Permy is the first one to break the silence.

"I don't like her." She said shortly.

"You don't like her because she is prettier than you." Koko announced.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Permy shouted angrily at Koko and smack him in the head.

"Mikan, a piece of advice. Don't trust girls like her. Who knows and she might steal Natsume away from you!" Permy warned.

"Don't listen to her, Mikan. Natsume loves you. And Keiko seems a nice person." Anna said.

"I remembered that Keiko and Natsume used to play a lot when they were little. She wrangles everybody that used to bully Natsume. She and Natsume go home together every day from school. He was afraid that someone might try to kidnapped her again. I didn't know her long because she was about to migrate when we move into town." Ruka said frowning as if trying to remember more. Mikan felt the rush of emotions again. Jealousy. She can definitely say that it's not her favourite feeling.

"It's better to be cautious than regret it afterwards, Mikan." Permy shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikan is still mulling about the situation. Her spirits are kind of down. She excused herself from the picnic and lied about having a headache. She was walking towards her dormitory when she saw Narumi sensei waving at her.

"Mikan, I've been looking for you!" Narumi sensei looks worried.

"I'm sorry. I was at the picnic grounds." Narumi sensei looks really bothered. I wonder what's going on. Mikan thought.

"I have something very important to tell you." Narumi sensei looks straight into her eyes.

"But first, I would like congratulate you on your relationship with Natsume. I'm very happy for both of you, Mikan." He smiled sincerely at her.

"Thank you so much, sensei." Mikan smiled shyly in return.

"I really hate to dampen your spirits, but..." Narumi looked down on the ground. He looked so tense and worried.

"They're back... Reo is back! " Narumi whispered. Mikan felt her world crashing down. NO! It can't be. We beat them! Reo is in prison. How can this happen? She suddenly revives the still hurtful memories, about six years ago...

flashbacks

"You troublesome little girl! Your Alice is a threat to us! You must die!" Reo is holding a knife in Mikan's neck.

"NO!!! Leave her alone! Face me you stupid bastard!" Natsume screamed at Reo. He was lying on the ground badly injured. Cuts and bruises enveloped his body. Narumi sensei is not far away from them. His leg is broken and his face has lots of cuts. Reo and his cronies attacked the academy full force. Teachers and students are all fighting for their lives.

Mikan stared at Reo's face. His face is distorted with hatred. He looks like the devil incarnate himself. She thought wildly. She is so scared that her legs are trembling. I don't want to die.

"Reo, I'm begging. Please stop this already. Students are getting hurt! " Narumi cried at Reo.

"This is all meant to happen, Naru. We will kidnap all your best students and brainwash them against you! The academy is going down!" Reo laughed evilly.

"You delusional idiot! I will die before that happens! This is my last warning. You release Mikan now!" Natsume shouted.

"So concern with your girlfriend, eh? I am not scared of you, Natsume. You are so weak and injured that I have nothing to fear. Then you shall die! But I will kill her first." Reo started to lunge the knife in Mikan's throat.

"Don't under estimate me you son of a bitch!!!" Natsume stood up and a frighteningly ring of fire surround them all. Reo backed away in fear.

"Natsume, No!!! Stop it!" Mikan cried. She knows that if Natsume didn't stop, he's going to kill himself.

"Aaahhh..." Natsume screamed. Fires are coming out of nowhere. Everything is going to burn. He is giving everything all he's got!

"Natsume!!!" Mikan run towards him. She caught him by surprise and they fell on the ground immediately. Natsume blacked out immediately.

"Natsume, please don't die." Mikan sobbed. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She placed her head into his chest and felt his heartbeat. He's still alive! But barely... Mikan felt the surged of anger that she never felt before. It started to consume her that she felt like she's going to lose her mind. She's starting to lose control.

A very bright light starts to envelope Mikan. Her eyes look dangerous. It's a different side of Mikan that is never seen before.

"How dare you hurt innocent people? All of you are heartless and evil." Mikan said in a strangely very cold voice. She started to lift her hand where an even brighter light appears.

"Mikan!" Narumi shouted. He felt scared. Something is very wrong here. What is happening to Mikan?

"You... will... pay!" She screamed.

She directed the bright light towards Reo. Reo fell down and screamed in agony. He looks as if he was being attacked by a thousand knives.

"Mikan, NO!!!" Narumi dived forward and shook her shoulders. Mikan stared at him in confusion. She can't remember anything! Her body suddenly felt weak and tired. She limply sat on the ground.

"What happened?" she asked him bewildered.

Reo slowly stood up. There is something strange in his body that he can't figure. That stupid little girl! I didn't know that she has powers as strong as that. She's going to pay! He's going to order Narumi to kill her himself!

"Narumi! You will kill Mikan now!" Reo ordered to Narumi.

"Reo, I'm begging you. Stop this already!" Narumi pleaded.

Reo stared at him in surprise. Why is he not following me? Narumi is not immune to his powers. And it's impossible that the girl is nullifying his Alice. She is already down and weak. Suddenly, a thought struck him. That little bitch! He thought in disbelief.

"She.. Couldn't have! It's ridiculous! She nullified my alice for good!" Reo screamed in horror while pointing at Mikan.

"Reo, that's impossible!" Narumi said confused. He is looking at Mikan with barely controlled terror.

"She did! She destroyed me!!! She's a monster!" Reo screeched.

(End of flashback)

Mikan felt the familiar pain stabbed her heart. She did not mean to do that to Reo. She did not know that she has all that powers stored inside of her. And it's just waiting to come out in the right moment... She and Narumi decided to keep it a secret. Nobody knows that she has that kind of power .Not even Natsume.

"You know what's going to happen Mikan. He's definitely going to come after you! He wants revenge. Though he doesn't have an Alice anymore, he can still try to hurt you in many ways." Narumi warned Mikan.

"I have to leave... I'm risking everybody's lives by staying here!" Mikan cried.

"Mikan, No! It is safer for you to stay here. We are all here to protect you. Don't worry, the security is going to be strict and rigorous. " Narumi tried to smile but Mikan knows that he is worried as well. He is just trying to comfort her.

For the first time in the last 6 years, she felt fear. It's back. Their used to be peaceful world is going to be shattered yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsume sneaked into Mikan's bedroom around midnight. He was worried about her. She hadn't come down to dinner. He missed her.

She was wearing a night gown and sleeping in bed, in her favourite fetal position. She looks exhausted. Her eyes looks suspiciously puffy from crying. But why? He thought angrily. Who dared make his Mikan sad?

He snuck in beside her and wrap his arms around her. Just the feeling of being close to her is enough to make him feel peaceful. He kisses her forehead softly. A feeling of protectiveness engulfs him.

"Natsume." Mikan mumbled in her sleep. Natsume smiled. At least she is dreaming about him. He wanted to spend the whole day with her. He got worried when she left the picnic area. He wanted to follow her immediately but abstained himself. His father is having such a good time and he didn't want to break the party.

It was good to see Keiko again. They used to be close when they were little. He appreciates the help her family gave them back then. His father got very sick and had to stay in the hospital for a while. Keiko's family they took care of him and his sister. And he will be eternally grateful for that.

He was a normal kid before he went to Alice Academy. He had simple childhood dreams. Keiko is an only child. She was shy and timid and looking for a friend too. They hit it off immediately. Keiko is one of the few girls he knows that he can trust in this world. The other one is Mikan of course.

"Natsume? How long have you been here?" Mikan asked sleepily.

"Not long. Go to sleep. You look tired." He said gently.

"Promise me... don't ever let go..." Mikan murmured dozing off again.

"You're finally mine. And I am yours. There's no way I will ever let you go." Natsume promised almost fiercely.

* * *

The next day, Mikan and Natsume are walking hand in hand. They look so cute together. They are the perfect couple. Mikan is trying to keep up a brave front. Natsume must not notice! I don't want him to get worried. 

"What a lovely day! Let's go to Central Town." Mikan announced cheerfully.

"Hmmm." Natsume's only reply.

"Then it's settled then." Mikan didn't mind his reply. Natsume is never really the talkative type. He's the type that observes and just stares from the back ground. But he will be there for you if ever you needed him. And she loves that fact about him. Because they're personalities don't clash together! Opposites really do attract. She reflected.

"I have to buy a dress. Tonight is Permy's party right? Let's buy you some new shirts too!'"

"I have enough shirts. Can I help choose your dress?" Natsume asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Sure. No problem." Mikan replied. She was relieved. She must do everything to keep him busy. He must not notice. She doesn't want him using his Alice anymore.

They rode the bus silently. Mikan is resting her head in his shoulders, while Natsume is reading a manga. Everything seems back to normal. At least for now. She though sadly.

"Let's go to that boutique!" Mikan pointed excitedly. She grabs Natsume towards a chic and hip store.

"Let's go easy, little girl. We have the whole day you know." Natsume reprimanded Mikan. He feels slightly annoyed. He is waiting for her to open up to him. He knows that something's wrong.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I can't wait to start our first shopping trip together." Mikan pouted prettily at him. Natsume stared at her. Who the hell can refuse her when she looks so damn cute?

"Fine" He sighed. They entered the boutique and Mikan immediately starts choosing clothes from the rack.

"How about this dress Natsume? Do you like it?" she is holding up a blue short dress that has a very plunging neckline.

"No." He said shortly.

"How about this one?" She is holding a beautiful yellow dress that is delicate and made up of very thin and figure hugging material.

"Definitely not." Natsume grunted. He thought he will be able to enjoy seeing Mikan in sexier clothes. He didn't expect jealousy to consume him. He doesn't want anybody to see her in those clothes except for him!

"You don't like everything that I choose!" Mikan pouted again.

"They are all too revealing."

"For your information, they are the latest in fashion."

"I don't want you exposing so much skin."

Mikan tried to make her face look blank. But inside she was squirming with delight! She didn't know that Natsume is the possessive type. She didn't really mind following his orders. She just can't resist it; he looks too cute trying not to be obvious that he's jealous.

"What do you think I should wear then?" she asked innocently.

"That one." Natsume pointed at a simple tube style black dress. Mikan inwardly sighed with relief. At least it's not something that covered her from head to toe or probably something with ruffles.

"Okay. I'll try it on." Mikan can't help beaming when she was trying on the dress. He really loves me. She reflected happily.

She pushes the curtain and step out of the room. She gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. Natsume look at her stunned. The dress is stunning. Despite its deceptively simple style, it fitted her body smoothly. She looks sexy yet elegant.

"You should... definitely buy that." Natsume stuttered. He looks like he was sweating profusely. That's weird. The air condition is working. She smiled at him and gave him a smack in the lips.

"Thanks for helping me choose this gorgeous dress." He looked at her surprised. His eyes soften and he grabs her by the waist.

"Thanks for bringing me along. Now pay for it so we can go back to the academy. I can't wait to have you alone." He winked at her suggestively. Mikan turned beet red.

* * *

Later that night... 

"Nice party as always, Permy." Ruka complimented her. The party is already in full swing. They were in the secluded and hidden part of the forest. Hundreds of lights are littered around the trees giving a dim romantic ambiance.

"Of course! I work hard for it." Permy announced smugly.

"I think it's a brilliant idea to held it here. It's very romantic. It's like secret lovers in a forbidden love." Anna sighed.

"Those two definitely don't look like secret lovers. If they were, they're really bad at hiding it." Hotaru pointed at the couple dancing so close.

"Who would have thought that those two would be so good at public display of affection?" Koko grinned.

"Not me. I thought that Mikan would be timid and the frigid type. Then there's Natsume, who would have thought that a girl could be that close to him?" Permy asked in wonder.

"Natsume has always been mysterious." Ruka grinned.

"And he is definitely possessive! Have you seen the look he gave Koko when he said Mikan looks hot tonight?" Nonoko inquired.

"I was a little scared. I thought that he will burn me alive!" Koko cried dramatically.

"Not just Natsume! Mikan looks pretty jealous to Keiko yesterday." Ruka pointed out.

"I think that's the way young love goes." Anna proclaimed.

"Hey Natsume! Get a room you two!" Koko teased his eyes dancing with mischief. The couple broke apart abruptly and started walking towards the group. Mikan looks flush and embarrass. Meanwhile, Natsume was glaring at Koko.

"What a beautiful night isn't it? The moon looks especially majestic." Iinchou laugh nervously trying to break the tension between Natsume and Koko.

"You guys should dance! The band is great." Mikan encourage the group.

"Yes, why not? Ruka, you will be my partner." Hotaru commanded Ruka who look shock with Hotaru's actions. Hotaru practically drag poor Ruka into the dance floor. They look so awkward dancing together and Ruka's face is so red.

"That is so cute. My best friend Hotaru and Ruka together. Don't they look good?" Mikan giggled.

"Now don't you go meddling into other people's affair." Natsume scolded.

"It was just an idea!" Mikan protested.

"No." Natsume repeated firmly. Mikan folded her arms into her chest and sulk like a child.

"Stop being a child. Now wait here. I am just going to get us some refreshments."

"Hmmmph." Mikan replied stubbornly. Natsume walks away half laughing and shaking his head.

"You guys look so cute together." Anna chuckles.

"He is always treating me like a child." Mikan complained.

"You can't exactly blame him. You are such a brat sometimes." Permy announced.

"Hmmmph." Mikan sulk again.

"But isn't he so sweet, Mikan? He's really taking care of you. " Nonoko gushed.

"Well, kind of... " Mikan smiled remembering their day at Central town. It was the best day for her. Just the two of them and doing all what they want.

A boy about one year their junior interrupted their conversation. He is tall and quite good looking. Permy practically swoon just by staring at him.

"Mikan Sakura? Hi I'm Toya. Can I talk to you for a sec? I have a message for you from Narumi sensei." Toya smiled at them.

"Okay. I'll be back guys." Mikan and Toya started walking away.

"What is Narumi sensei's message?" Mikan asked.

Toya suddenly grabbed her hand and started dragging her away from the party. He brought her to an isolated and dark part of the forest.

"My message is from Reo." He was advancing towards her menacingly. Mikan backed away from shock. Her heart pummelling in fear.

"Your days are numbered, Mikan. He will be back especially for you." Toya's eyes glittered dangerously. His hand grabs her neck viciously and brought his face closer.

"You think you can stay in your perfect little world after what you did to him? You're a monster! I wonder what your friends will think if they found out you can take away their precious Alices?" he screeched at Mikan.

"Please. Let go of me. You're hurting me!" Mikan cried helplessly.

"Now you listen to me." Toya's voice suddenly gentled. He released her throat and started bringing their bodies closer. Mikan felt herself stiffen from shock. His face is very close to her own.

"I wonder what your boy friend will think if he found out? We can take everything away from you... So better start being nice to us." he whispered to her ear.

"Get away from my girl friend, you bastard!" Natsume suddenly came out of nowhere and punched Toya's face. Mikan can only watch in shock. Her whole body is still trembling.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Natsume asked. He looks so angry yet concerned at the same time.

"It's her fault, you know. She enticed me to come with her. The bitch said she likes me." Toya laughed his face smeared with blood. Natsume's face darkened with anger and fire started coming out of his hands. He advanced towards Toya threateningly.

"We'll continue this again, Mikan." He laughed evilly then disappeared. He must have the teleportation Alice.

Mikan's knees buckled and she sunk weakly into the ground. She feels numb. She can't believe what just happened. She fears for her life and her friends. She remembers Toya's words. "We can take everything away from you..." she shivered with fear. They must never know the truth!

"Mikan? Are you okay? Who is he? He's lucky to escape. I could have killed him!" Natsume gritted his teeth in anger. He is not just angry, he is livid!

-end of chapter-

What do you guys think? I'm dying to know your thoughts about it!

Please rate and review my story.

I really appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

* * *

Mikan kept her head bent as she bandaged Natsume's bruised hand. He must have really punched Toya's face really hard. They went straight to Natsume's room after the incident. She still hadn't answered any of his questions. He looks murderous! Mikan has never seen Natsume that angry with her. She felt pain in her heart that it feels like she's dying. She bites her lip hard to refrain from crying. What must I do? She has never been in this kind of situation before. But one thing is for sure. This is her problem. She must somehow work out things by herself. She vowed. 

"Natsume... the scene you just witnessed... it's not what it seems..." Mikan stammered.

"I'm glad that you can finally speak. I was wondering what happen to your tongue. You better have one damn good explanation, Mikan. " Natsume replied coldly.

Mikan shuddered inwardly. It pains her to see Natsume so hurt, whether physically or emotionally. And it's her entire fault, her conscience blame her. She somehow manages to speak.

"He said his name is Toya. He said he has a message from Narumi sensei that's why I went with him. He suddenly hauled me into the forest. He said... he likes me. He began to scare me then I said that I must return to the party. He began to became desperate and abuse me. That's the scene you witness." Mikan was amazed at herself. Where she manages to drawn out that lie is a mystery to her.

"I see..." Natsume still coldly reply. He turned his head away from her and looked at the window. Mikan felt her self control started to slip. He does not believe her! She can't bear it that he's treating her so badly.

"I'm really sorry Natsume... I know that I am always causing you trouble." Mikan whispered. She finally breaks down. Tears are silently streaming down her cheeks.

"You little idiot! I said I'll return for you. You should have waited for me. Do you have any idea how I feel Mikan? How I felt when I saw that bastard wrapping his stupid arms around you? " Natsume angrily asked.

Mikan shook her head slowly wildly. She enveloped her arms around him and hugged him desperately.

"Please don't be angry anymore. I can't take it." Mikan sobbed at Natsume's chest.

She needs him! The warmth coming out of his body is so comforting to her tired body. It's like coming home. She realized. Her actions seem to calm Natsume too. He sighed dejectedly and returned her hug. His rigid back begins to relax. He tilts her chin and stared deep into her eyes.

"I don't want you to go near that Toya ever again. As much as possible, I don't want you away from my side, so that I can always be there to protect you." Natsume ordered sternly. She nodded in agreement and snuggled closer to him. if only they can stay that way forever.

"And if I ever caught you in such a situation again... I don't know what I will do. " Natsume warned.

"Yes sir." She answered modestly. Weird as it may seems, she likes his possessiveness and strictness. It doesn't suffocate her at all. She smiled at him and gives him a peck in the lips. She's really lucky because he loves her so much!

"Well Ms. Sakura, You've been a very bad girl today. You actions will be reprimanded immediately." Natsume carried her towards the bed. His face is still serious, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Natsume... But your hand... It's injured..." Mikan protested, her face flushing as Natsume starts to undo the zipper in her dress.

"Don't worry. I can guarantee you that I am going to be too occupied to notice the pain..." He whispered in Mikan's ear. He kisses her lips passionately and Mikan felt herself returning with the same ardour. The day will never come that she will be able to resist him... She let the tide of pleasure to carry her away...

* * *

The next morning... 

Mikan slowly tiptoed out of bed. She grabs one of Natsume's white shirt and Hotaru's Pig style cell phone. Phones are still not allowed in the academy and Hotaru's invention is very convenient. It can only communicate and used inside the academy. Hotaru made units for each and one of them. For an amount of 300 rabbits! She winced as she remembered paying the outrageous amount to her greedy best friend. She continues to walk slowly towards the bathroom. She closes the door and felt relief that Natsume hadn't woken up. She dialled Narumi sensei's number.

"Good morning! Narumi here." He answered immediately.

"Sensei, Good morning. I'm sorry to call you so early but something horrible happened last night..." Mikan explained in detailed what happened. She described Toya and his horrible message from Reo.

"I know Toya. I never thought that he will be capable of such actions. He is a three star student. He uses his teleportation Alice expertly. Actually, I just got the news that he is missing. He did not return to his dormitory last night."

"Where could he be? I'm scared Sensei. I don't want anybody to know about my improved Alice." Mikan whispered.

"I know Mikan. Don't worry, all the teachers are aware of the situation. We will not stop until we find Toya and Reo. For now, please avoid being alone. With Toya's teleportation, he is a formidable enemy." Narumi warned.

"Yes, I will. Please take care sensei." Mikan hang up the phone. Something is not right here. How come a good student like Toya would join Reo's twisted beliefs? And where did he go? She finds everything confusing. But it is good to know that Narumi sensei is supporting her. It is comforting to know that she is not exactly alone in this debacle.

She walks out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen. She decided to make breakfast for Natsume. Good thing they also bought groceries from Central Town yesterday. This is after she scolded him for not eating enough nutritious food. His refrigerator is now brimming full. She decided to prepare him some toast with bacon and sausages. She also prepared freshly squeezed orange juice. She put it all on a tray and carried it towards the bed.

Mikan stared at Natsume's face sleeping form. He really looks so cute and young when asleep. She tenderly pushes some of his hair that has fallen into his forehead. Natsume's eyes open sleepily.

" Good morning! Look, I cooked breakfast for you." Mikan showed the tray proudly. He slowly sits up in the bed and Mikan lays the tray in his lap.

"Thank You. Now this is how I always want to start my day." He grins at her and starts eating the food with gusto.

"I wanted to surprise you." Mikan confessed shyly. She never thought that cooking for somebody you love can feel such a good accomplishment.

"You know, you will make a really good wife someday." Natsume winked at her.

"Really? Err... thank you, I guess." Mikan suddenly feels flustered. Come to think of it, they do look like a newlywed couple! She portrays the domesticated wife while Natsume is the workaholic husband. Come to think of it, she bet that Natsume would make a good husband too.

"The only missing part in this scene is a baby, and then were a family." Natsume teased her. Mikan almost snorts out the orange juice she is drinking. She coughs painfully and Natsume worriedly slaps her back.

"A baby?" Mikan asked dazedly.

"Why not? I do want to have some someday, four perhaps."

"Four?" Mikan repeated incredulously.

"Well, I like kids a lot. And I can't wait for the day that I will eventually have them with you. You're the only person that I want to have them with." Natsume is looking intently at her reaction. Mikan felt herself reeling with this new information. Of course she loves kids too. She can't think anybody but Natsume to father her children. But it's still too early to think about them. Too early!

"Well, you sure think far ahead." Mikan laughed nervously. Natsume shrugged and carry on in eating his breakfast. Mikan wondered what their baby will look like.

"Maybe it would be a beautiful baby boy! He is the spitting image of you because he has your eyes and hair, and maybe also your temper. I am going to have such a hard time taking care of him." Mikan laughed. She imagines a little baby Natsume stubbornly playing with fire.

"Maybe we will have a girl. A little cute crybaby in pig tails and skirt. I will definitely be busy trying to keep her out of trouble." Natsume grins.

"Hmmmph." Mikan pouts. She feels a little offended.

"No matter what he or she is, I will surely love and protect them." Natsume said solemnly.

He grips her hand and kisses her on the forehead. Mikan felt her heart bursting with joy. She never thought that it would be possible, but he made her love him more! He may not be like other boys who are affectionate and showy. But he sure knows what to say and do in the right time!

She smiled happily at him and rested her head on his shoulder. She must be strong. She can't let Reo destroy all her dreams. She will fight no matter what happens!

Mikan listens to Jinno sensei's lecture with renewed vigour. After what happened last night with Toya, it made her appreciate the things she takes for granted. Like school for instance.

She is no longer scared with Jinno sensei by the way. Actually, they are now very close friends! They now laughed about the things that happened back then. Like the time he proclaimed her to be a no star! She winced as she remembers that day. Well he did apologize for that. It doesn't really matter to her anymore. What matters is that Jinno sensei save the life of somebody very important to her. That special person who only she and Jinno sensei who knows is alive. Mikan smiles as she remembers that person.

Serina sensei knocks on the door and motioned Jinno sensei to come to her. She whispered something in his ear. Their backs are facing the class so she can't see their faces.

"That is all for today class. I'm sorry but I have to go. Don't forget to do your home works." Jinno sensei said and hurriedly left the room with Serina sensei. That is really odd. Something is wrong, she thought.

"Looks like their hiding something isn't it? This is the first time Jinno sensei ever cuts his class short." Permy suddenly said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, they look very suspicious." Mikan admitted.

"Maybe they're secret lovers." Permy chuckled.

"That's absurd." Mikan laughed at the idea. Mikan turns and glances at Natsume at the back. He and Ruka are talking excitedly, maybe about basketball. Natsume did say they are going to shoot some hoops later. She peeks at Hotaru who is seating at her front. She is eating her favourite food, the one with crab brains or something. She shudders with disgust.

"By the way Mikan, I can't wait to tell you about what happened last night! You've met Peter right? The half American, half Japanese? Guess what? He's now my boyfriend!" Sumire giggles uncontrollably as she tells another one of her stories. Mikan smiles supportively at her friend. It feels wonderful to be normal and pretend that nothing is wrong. But somewhere at the back of her mind, she knows that she can't pretend forever.

Time passes very quickly that day. Before they knew it, they were on their way to the gymnasium to watch to infamous basketball game. The place is already full with adoring fan girls waiting to see their crushes. You can't really blame the girls. Just the thought of the dozen most handsome young men in the academy all in one place is enough to make them swoon. Not to mention that these young men are wearing shorts and sleeveless shirts. And that their muscles are ripped, their bodies' slick with sweat.

Mikan, Natsume and the rest of the group arrived at the gym still talking excitedly about the game. Natsume has his arm around Mikan's shoulder, the other one holding a basketball. Mikan felt uncomfortable because of the other fan girl's envious looks. It may take a little more time to get used to it.

Natsume stole a quick kiss in her cheeks and grinned at her. "Wish me luck?" Mikan felt her heartbeat race. He looks so handsome! His face is alive with excitement. His team is wearing a blue uniform, and it suits him very well.

"Do your best. Please take care." She grins back. Natsume left as the buzzer rung. The game is about to start!

"Go Peter!" Sumire screamed jumping up and down. Wow, she's really supportive. She even made a banner for him.

"I think I better go. My time is very precious you know." Hotaru said looking disgustedly at the fan girls. She took out her Pig style cell phone and walks away.

The referee blows his whistle and the game officially started. Natsume jumps and immediately took hold of the ball. He expertly dribbles it and runs fast towards their basket. He did a layup and he scores! The fan girls scream madly. Mikan felt herself gleam with pride. That's her boyfriend! She cheered as loud as she can.

The game continues with Natsume's team leading by 7 points. She can't believe how much fun she was having. But her throat is starting to get itchy with all the screaming. She needs to replenish. She must buy some for Natsume too.

"I'll be back." Mikan said to Permy. Permy doesn't seem to hear her because she is so busy cheering for Peter, who happens to have the ball right now. Mikan exited the gym and started walking towards the cafeteria. Nobody seems to be around; they must be all at the gym.

Toya suddenly appeared in front of her and placed a hand in her mouth.

"Don't bother struggling. I won't hurt you. I am here to bargain with you."

Mikan nodded in fear. Toya released his hand and smiles treacherously at her. His eyes look empty and expressionless. Everything about him seems cold. She shuddered.

"Leave this academy. And we won't bother you anymore." Toya announced.

"What?" Mikan asked shakily.

"I think I already made it clear. If you continue to stay in this place, we will destroy your life. We will hurt everybody that you love. Do you want that Mikan? Will your conscience allow that?" he laughed harshly.

"But don't worry, were not that inconsiderate." he continues. "We will give you enough time to decide. Consider this as a warning."

"I won't do it!" Mikan answered forcefully. This academy is her life, with her friends and Natsume.

"We will see. I'll be back." Toya was about to teleport when Mikan grabs his arm and stops him.

"Why are you doing this, Toya?" Mikan cried.

"You did this to me!" he answered ruthlessly. Then he was gone.

What? Mikan thought confusedly. She hasn't done anything to Toya, she is sure of it! But what must she do? Must she stay or leave?

-End of Chapter-

* * *

This is a really long chapter. I got so inspired because a lot of you gave the last chapter so many reviews! Thanks you guys! I never thought that my story will get this far. Sorry if sometimes it's so cheesy and mushy, I can't help it. LOL. It's my fantasies and I just hope to share it to you guys. Anyway, please keep on reading. Things are going to get pretty serious... (wink) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Mikan stares moodily at her plate. She can't concentrate after her encounter with Toya. The group is in the cafeteria having dinner, except for Hotaru who is still in her laboratory. The atmosphere is light and happy because Natsume's team won the game.

"Ruka, you're three points really save us." Koko said.

"I wouldn't be able to make those shots without Natsume's assist." Ruka replied modestly. He gives his pet bunny some carrots and pats him gently.

"Don't be so humble, Ruka. It's just too bad that Hotaru hadn't seen it. Right, Mikan?" Natsume teased Ruka. Natsume look at Mikan by his side and saw her staring dazedly at her plate.

"Stop teasing me with Imai. It's not funny you know." Ruka said flustered.

"I can't believe it! Ruka Nogi is blushing!" Iinchou said pointing at Ruka. The rest of the group laughed and continued to tease poor Ruka.

Natsume nudges Mikan gently. Mikan blinks and looks at him confuse. Something is wrong. She is not her usual self.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired! I feel kind of sleepy." Mikan laughed nervously. She began eating her food enthusiastically. "This is delicious."

"Really? You don't seem to have an appetite just a second ago." Natsume said sarcastically. He looks at Mikan's face intently, gauging her reactions.

Mikan squirms in her seat. Natsume is so sharp! He knows her so well! "Well, silly me, I suddenly got hungry. Can I have you're dessert? It looks delicious!" Mikan pleaded nervously.

"Sure." Natsume handed her the cake and continued to tease Ruka about Hotaru. Mikan sighed. At least she was able to get out of that one, for now.

Hotaru suddenly came running towards them. She looks agitated and definitely out of breath. "It's Narumi sensei..." Hotaru cried.

"Hotaru! Are you okay? What happened?" Ruka runs worriedly towards her.

"Something bad happened to him! He is in the hospital!" Hotaru announced. Mikan felt her world crashing down. Is this a warning from Toya and Reo?

* * *

Mikan stares tearfully at Narumi sensei. He was lying on the bed, he was badly bruised. A bandage wrapped around his head, his right leg is in a cast. He has scratches all over his body and he looks like he suffered a lot. He is in a very critical condition, lots of internal bleeding. He hasn't gained any consciousness yet. She took his hand gently, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What have they done to you?" Mikan whispered hoarsely.

Serina sensei already explained to her what happened in private. She was looking in her crystal ball, trying to locate where Reo is. She suddenly saw a vision of Reo in a graveyard, her mother's tomb to be exact! She told this to Narumi who left immediately. He said he is sure that Reo is there. Serina tried to stop him but he was stubborn. He said he has to do this alone. A few hours later, Narumi's body was left outside the gates of the academy. He was left there to die. Good thing they immediately found him. No one knows what exactly happened to him in that graveyard.

"Mikan." Narumi suddenly whispered. His voice was is weak and shaky. Mikan leans forward to hear him. "Please don't try to speak sensei. Rest for a while." Mikan answered, she was almost blinded by tears.

"Not... have... much time." Narumi protested. He attempts to get out of the bed but failed to do so. His body is so weak.

"Listen carefully... Don't ever leave this academy... They need you here..." Narumi stop to catch his breath. It takes a lot of his remaining strength just to be able to speak.

"Sensei! Please stop. You're killing yourself!" Mikan cried.

"Find Reo... Something terrible... Lots of power... Your power... He knows... Be careful... " Narumi closed his eyes; he seems to be mumbling about random things. He stops speaking and Mikan was afraid that he probably stops breathing as well.

"No! Wake up sensei! Please anybody, help me!" Mikan runs towards the door and shouted for help. Natsume and the group look at her in alarm, they were outside waiting for Mikan. A doctor immediately came and tries to revive Narumi's body.

The doctor came out and shook his head gently. Natsume grips Mikan body as she cries hysterically on to his shoulders. Permy and Hotaru are sobbing as they embrace and comfort each other. Serina sensei cried and fainted in Jinno sensei's arm. This is definitely one of the darkest days of their lives.

A few days later...

Mikan is staring blankly into the sky. She is lying in the ground at the Northern part of the Forest; she doesn't seem to care that dirt may stain her clothes. Natsume is also lying beside her. His hand gripping hers, comforting her silently thru her misery. The last few days are hell. The whole academy is in mourning. A lot of questions are still unanswered about Narumi's death. They have just returned from his funeral. It was a depressing sight. A large swarm of people and all are wearing black, the colour of mourning.

After crying and pouring her heart out the first day, tears no longer fall from her eyes. It's like she cried it all out. Nothing's left. Natsume has been really supportive of her. But sadly, she barely notices him. They barely speak these past few days. He tries to draw her out of her shell, but she immediately retreats back inside. It's still too painful. She can't sleep and eat; all she does is mostly staring blankly into space.

Natsume is frustrated as well. He can only watch as Mikan slowly starts to slip away from him. He tried to help her, but every time he started to get close, she pushed him away! It's like that she wants to suffer alone, or much worse, blaming herself for Narumi's death. She lost so much weight already. And everybody is getting worried as well. Mikan is the most affected of them all.

Black clouds starts to hover around the area. It looks like it's going to rain. He must get Mikan back into academy. He gently touches her cheek to catch her attention. She looks at him vacantly. It's like she doesn't even know him! Natsume felt his heart ache. He never felt so useless in his entire life.

"It's going to pour soon. Let's get you inside." They slowly walk back towards their dormitory, hand in hand. Natsume can only hope that Mikan can return to her normal self.

* * *

"What's new?" A cold voice asked a young man. Both of them are wearing dark cloaks, their faces bent and hidden. They are in an old decapitated building. The sun was about to set, darkening the already gloomy ambiance of the room.

"They buried him today. The girl is still there, Master." The young man answered shortly.

"She has always been stubborn. I really thought that she would have left by now." The master laughed cruelly.

"I saw her myself. A little more and she will definitely break down." The young man informed.

"Then it's time for much greater measures. We must target her weakness, her heart. The reason she came in the academy in the first place!" He ordered harshly.

"Yes, master. I will execute the plan." The young man promised. He vanished from thin air and left the Master in solitude.

* * *

Mikan is in her room, Natsume just left. He understands that she needs to be alone. She is staring at her window, watching the rain pour down from the sky. It's exactly how she feels, cold and desolate.

A knock on the door interrupted her brooding. Hotaru entered the room; she was carrying a tray of food. She looks worriedly at Mikan who didn't even bother to look at her when she entered the room.

"I brought you some food. Natsume said you didn't eat any dinner. I also brought some dessert!" Hotaru said trying to be cheerful.

"I'm not hungry." Mikan replied.

"I will just leave it here, just in case you get hungry." Hotaru said putting down the tray on the table. Mikan merely shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare moodily outside. Hotaru seem to be losing her patience. She can't take this anymore.

"You idiot! Do you think Narumi sensei would be happy if he can see you now?" Hotaru snapped at Mikan. She walked angrily towards her and gripped her shoulders so they can face each other.

"We are all sad Mikan. But life has to go on. We are still here for you, and we love you. All I ask of you is please think about that." Hotaru said dejectedly. How she missed the old Mikan.

"I will be staying in my lab tonight, Mikan. Please contact me whenever you need me. " Hotaru said sadly then left. The door shut softly echoing in the room.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru." Mikan whispered brokenly.

* * *

Natsume is also moodily watching the rain. He is leaning against the wall at the entrance of their dormitory. He feels kind of relief to be away from Mikan for a while. At least he doesn't have to pretend anymore. At least he can be his self again.

"Natsume?" A familiar voice called out to him. He looked up and saw Keiko walking towards him in an umbrella. He was surprised.

"Keiko, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked at her puzzled.

"You're father is worried about you, so I offered to come. He can't come himself because your sister is returning home today. A certain Jinno sensei allowed me to enter the academy even at this hour. I'm terribly sorry about your sensei." Keiko said sympathetically.

"Thank you." Natsume felt oddly touch. It is very kind of Keiko to go thru so much trouble and come here.

"It must be really tough on all of you. I heard that you were all very close to him." Keiko smiles sadly at him.

"Yes. It's a terrible tragedy. It was a shock to all of us, especially Mikan." Natsume sighed gloomily.

"You seem very affected as well. You look exhausted. You have to remember to take it easy. Care to go for a walk? Look, the rain just stop." Keiko said encouragingly.

"Sure, why not." Natsume agreed. Fresh air might do him good. The air still feels balmy, dark clouds still linger in the sky. It looks like the rain isn't over yet.

* * *

Hotaru is walking sadly in the forest. She is almost in her laboratory. It feels like she's walking for hours. The weather isn't helping her mood either. How she misses Mikan's sunny smile. It pains her to see her best friend so miserable. That idiot! She thought wretchedly. Why does she have to love people so much? People began to depend on her cheerfulness, hoping to catch some of her happiness. Her enthusiasm and love for life is infectious. And now that it's gone, they are affected as well. They are like lost souls dwelling in this academy. She thought bitterly.

"Hotaru Imai?" A cloaked figure suddenly appeared in front of her. She back away in shock, her hand immediately touching her baka gun.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need your help" The hooded figure disappeared. Hotaru cried in shock. Where is he? She though madly. He suddenly appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach. She immediately black out and fall limply on the ground.

* * *

Hi guys! The new chapter is up in just 2 days. Ideas just keep popping out of my mind! And just thinking about those waiting eagerly for the next chapter makes me write even more. Thanks a lot to those who commented on my last chapter! I love you guys! Keep on reading. ;) And thanks for pointing out the mistakes I committed. Feel free to leave them.

Err, this chapter has a lot of angst in it. Things are getting pretty serious. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Mikan walks vacantly towards her dresser. She took out a photo of herself and Narumi. It was taken a long time ago, back when she is wearing her hair in pigtails. He is carrying her bridal style, both of them smiling happily. She misses him so much already! She shakily put it down and then a sparkling object caught her attention. It's Natsume's birthday gift, their supposed to be engagement ring. It feels like a hundred years ago when he gave her the ring. How come things change so rapidly in just a short period of time? She slips it on her finger and stared at it, a rush of emotions and memories suddenly coming back. "Don't ever leave this academy, Mikan." It is one of Narumi's last words.

"Is that the right decision, sensei?" She asked out loud. Maybe he is with her right now. She laughed cynically. She is undeniably losing it, talking to herself.

"Sakura." Toya suddenly appeared behind her. Mikan calmly faces him. He is strangely wearing a dark cloak, like the bad guys in the movies, how ironic.

"Toya." Mikan replied coldly.

"Have you come to your senses?"

"I'm not leaving, especially after what you did to Narumi sensei."

"You know, it's not really our intention to kill him."

"You liar! I promise you, that you and Reo will pay for what you did to him!" Mikan screamed at him. She wanted to hurt him so badly!

"This is your last warning. Leave this academy immediately!" Toya yelled back at her.

"You have to kill me first." Mikan said fiercely. Toya smiles in satisfaction. She has fallen straight into their plans.

"Do you know who owns this, Mikan?" Toya took something from inside his cloak and suddenly tossed the big long object at her. It's hotaru's baka gun! Mikan's heart pounded with fear.

"What have you done to her??? Answer me you bastard!" Mikan cried angrily.

"I have done nothing. Yet. Want to play a game Sakura? Meet me at the forest near her lab. Hurry before you're too late." Toya disappeared once again. Mikan wasted no time and immediately run with all her might. Hotaru, please be safe. She prayed.

* * *

"The weather is really unpredictable. It started raining again. Good thing I brought my trusty umbrella." Keiko laughed as she opened it. "Come here, Natsume! Or else you will get wet." Natsume obediently stand under the umbrella, the rain is really pouring hard. He doesn't want to catch a cold. They were walking at the forest talking about random things. She made him laugh for the first time these past few days. At least she made him forget his problems for a little while. It's very awkward because it's a small umbrella. They have to stand very close, their bodies almost touching. Natsume feels a little uncomfortable, the air suddenly thick with tension.

"Do you remember we used to read a lot of fairy tales back then?" Keiko asked softly, shyly looking up at his face.

"Yes. You and my sister got addicted to stories of happily ever after." Natsume smiled at the memory.

"My favourite is when the prince finally rescues the princess. It made me so happy that I will always cry in the end." Keiko smiled softly at him. Natsume suddenly felt self conscious. Keiko is looking at him differently, her green eyes glistening.

Keiko continued looking at Natsume's eyes intently. "I cried because I believe I was so ugly back then that no prince will ever come for me." Keiko laughed softly. She lifted her hand and touches Natsume's face.

"Do you remember what you will always say, Natsume?" She asked gently. Natsume shook his head. It was a very long time ago.

"That if ever my prince didn't come; you will be the one to rescue me." Keiko whispered tenderly. Natsume unconsciously took a step back away from her. He can't speak. A storm of emotions are rushing inside of him. He remembers! He did promise her that.

Keiko suddenly drops the umbrella and wraps her arms around Natsume. "I love you, Natsume! I always have." Keiko cried in his chest. The rain pounded even harder on to their heads. Natsume closes his eyes. He can feel the steady force of the rain, running down his face. Their bodies soak from head to foot. He embraced her and moves their bodies closer.

"I'm sorry, Keiko. But I cannot return your love. I gave my heart 7 years ago, and I never really got it back. " Natsume whispered softly in Keiko's ear. He suddenly misses Mikan. What a fool he is! He shouldn't have left her. He is suddenly filled with overwhelming desire to be with her, the girl who he loves with all his heart!

"Mikan Sakura is one lucky girl." Keiko sobs sadly at him. Luckily, her tears aren't visible because of the rain.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Natsume kisses Keiko on the cheek. He runs back towards dormitory, his heart pounding with excitement. He will do anything to get the old Mikan back. He promised to his self.

* * *

Mikan hurriedly went down the stairs. She must go to the forest immediately! She will die if anything happened to Hotaru! She didn't notice Ruka also coming up the stairs.

"Mikan! Where are you going?" Ruka asked worriedly. She hasn't heard him. She was already speeding of towards the forest. I wondered what she will be doing in the forest at this hour. Ruka mused.

Mikan never run this fast in her entire life. She pauses a second to catch her breath. She leans tiredly into a tree. It started to rain heavily again. She sent a silent prayer above, to let Hotaru be alright. She was about to run again when she heard voices somewhere behind her. Their definitely coming from the path towards the picnic area. She followed it silently. Maybe it's Toya and Hotaru! She was shock to see two figures very close to one another. They were standing beneath a single umbrella. It looks like two lovers. Definitely not Hotaru and Toya! Why is she wasting time? She must save Hotaru.

But there's something so achingly familiar about that guy. He looks just like... Natsume!

"Do you remember we used to read a lot of fairy tales back then?" the girl asked softly. Mikan knows that voice. It's Keiko! But what are they doing here? Mikan felt jealousy creeping into her body. She listened to their conversation, her heart breaking. They really have so much history together. They even read fairy tales to each other. She thought bitterly.

"I love you, Natsume! I always have. " Keiko cried in Natsume's chest. Natsume embraced her and move their bodies closer.

Mikan felt as if somebody just slaps her! Her mouth went dry as she stared at the couple. How could you, Natsume? Mikan cried silently. Hot tears streaming down her cheeks, running with the cold flow of the rain. The pain is so immense that she can't breathe. She turns and runs in the wildly in to the opposite direction. She doesn't have time; she must save her best friend.

* * *

Mikan finally arrived at her destination. She shivered helplessly. Whether from the harsh coldness of the rain or from the inner bitterness she felt inside.

"Hotaru!!!" Mikan screamed in horror. Toya is holding her limp body against him, a dagger pointed in Hotaru's neck.

"This is your entire fault, Sakura. You brought all of this to yourself! Are you prepared to see your best friend die right in front of you?" Toya screamed against the rain. He lifted the dagger and slashed Hotaru's arm! Dark blood started coming out rapidly.

"No! Please! Stop hurting her." Mikan cried helplessly. She fall on to her knees and beg him. He really is going to kill her! She doesn't think she can't take it anymore. The pain she felt is so excruciating, to the point that she will do anything to stop it. She can't fight it anymore.

"I give up! I will leave..." Mikan cried dejectedly. Her shoulders and knees are shaking. She already witness Narumi sensei's death. And watching Hotaru's death is unbearable! Her conscience will not tolerate it if another person dies because of her.

"Good. You have 24 hours." Toya announced. He is smiling victoriously, his master would be glad with the news.

"Please, I have only one favour to ask of you. Please erase Hotaru's memory. I don't want her to remember any of this." Mikan whispered hoarsely. She is still seating on the ground, her head bent. She feels like she was dead inside.

"I agree. I promise I won't hurt her anymore. Now go and say goodbye." Toya ordered cruelly. He disappeared while carrying Hotaru.

Mikan lay limply on the ground, eyes shot. She wishes there was a way to block out all the pain. I'm sorry, Narumi sensei. She whispered against the rain, because she has to leave this academy.

* * *

Natsume is running towards Mikan's room when he bumped into Ruka.

"Natsume! I just saw Mikan runs outside." Ruka said stopping him.

"What? Where did she go?" Natsume asked incredulously. He suddenly feels worried. It's very dark and cold outside.

"I think she was running towards Imai's laboratory. I tried to stop her, but she didn't even notice me." Ruka explained.

"Thanks! I have to find her immediately." Natsume turns around and runs as fast as he can. Damn! He cursed. He was about halfway towards Imai's lab when he stops to catch his breath. Please be safe Mikan. He prayed fervently.

"Natsume." Mikan called. She suddenly appeared form behind a tree. Her long hair limps against her shoulders. Her head bent.

"Mikan! What the hell are you doing here? You might get sick. I immediately followed you when I learned that you were heading this way." he said worriedly.

"I suddenly feel like going for a walk. Where were you before coming here?" Mikan asked. That couldn't be right. Natsume thought. He must be not hearing her correctly because of the rain. Her voice couldn't be cold and harsh.

"I was... just reading in my room." Natsume excused. He doesn't think this is the right time to tell her about what happen with Keiko.

"I see." Mikan laughed cruelly. Natsume gaped at her. Is she going mad? What's wrong with her? The cold rain must be affecting her already. He must get her out of here immediately.

"Mikan, let's go back. You might get sick." Natsume pleaded.

"Do you know that I used to find you annoying? You're a perverted bastard." Mikan declared at him. Natsume look stunned. It's as if she stabs him directly into his heart!

"What are you saying?" Natsume asked, his patience wearing thin.

"I want to break up. Everything happened so fast." Mikan announced.

"No!"

"I'm not asking you. I'm informing you. My decision is already final." Natsume walks angrily at Mikan. He took her shoulders and shook her gruffly. He tilted her chin forcefully and looks straight into her eyes.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" Natsume asked gently.

"I thought I love you. Bit it turns out that I am only infatuated with the idea of being in love." Natsume felt pain pierce deep in his heart. Is she serious? She is staring unblinkingly into his eyes.

"You're lying! What we shared these past few weeks is the best days of our lives!" Natsume shook her shoulders again. Hoping to see even a glimpse of the Mikan he used to love.

"Idiot! Let me go! Stop shoving yourself at me. I said I don't want you anymore!" Natsume brought their bodies closer and started kissing her furiously. He kisses her roughly, bruising her lips. Mikan didn't respond. It seems like an eternity before Natsume finally released her.

"I think it will be really best if we just stay friends." Mikan whispered hoarsely. She is totally not affected with his kiss. The moment his lips touched hers, she wanted to cry out and succumb to the warmth of his love. She still love him so much in spite of what she saw happened with Keiko.

"Friends?" Natsume laughed sardonically. He released her, his fist tight curled at his side.

"I will be gone for a while. Grandfather is sick. I have to take care of him." Mikan gaze sadly at Natsume's face. Memorising his face, this is probably the last time she will ever see him. She will never return to the academy again. Natsume's hair is curling wetly into his face, his mouth tight. His face is unreadable.

Natsume is also memorising Mikan's face. Her face is bleak, her eyes showing a myriad of emotions. She looks tired. Maybe she is really tired of me. What she is saying cannot be true! He wants to stop her from leaving. But his pride stops him.

"Goodbye then." Natsume turns around and started walking away from her. Each pace he takes feels like torture. He cannot believe it's ending like this.

"Goodbye Natsume..." Mikan watched his figure walk away from her. Her sight clouded with tears. As the distance between them increases, Mikan felt her heart equally becoming heavier. She wants to stop him from leaving, but this is the only solution and it's for everyone's sake. She wondered if she will ever be happy again.

-end of chapter-

* * *

Whoo, what a chapter! My heart is actually breaking while writing this one. (sniff) Please don't get angry with me guys... these scenes really has to happen in the story. And for those who are wondering, yes it's going to be a happy ending! Just wait for the next chapters. ;)

If this is a television series, this is the end of season 1. What happens next? One thing I can guarantee you guys, Mikan is definitely leaving Alice Academy. It may take a little longer than usual for the next chapter. I'm really thinking about the next series of events seriously.

Anyway, sorry I'm sorry I can't personally reply to all your comments unlike before. I'm very busy at school right now. Please continue to support my fanfict! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews from the bottom of my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Mikan handed a letter to Jinno sensei. They were standing at the gates of the Academy, the sun barely even rising. Mikan is carrying a single case, all her treasured things packed. She feels nauseous, physically and emotionally. 

"Please give this to Hotaru. Please tell her I have to go home immediately. My grandfather is very sick." Mikan smiled sadly at Jinno sensei.

"Are you sure? You don't look very well." Jinno sensei felt Mikan's forehead. She has a slight fever and she looks like she was about to faint!

"I'm fine, don't worry." She smiled bravely at him.

"I hope you're grandfather recover immediately. We're going to miss you Mikan. By the way, why is Natsume not here to say goodbye?" Jinno asked.

"I... said goodbye last night. We both decided its better this way. Anyway, I should be going sensei. I have a long way to go."

"Take care, Mikan." Jinno wave at Mikan's departing figure. He hopes that she is going to reach her destination safely.

Mikan takes slow dragging steps away from the academy, away from everybody she cares about. I'm sorry, Jinno sensei; I have to lie to you too. It's like my cursed, to deceive everybody that I love. She thought bitterly. She took one last look at the place she called home for seven years. It's time to start for a new beginning. It's time to go home, where she truly came from.

* * *

Azumi opened the door positively thinking it was her friends coming to a visit. She gasps when she saw her only daughter smiling weakly at her. 

"Mother. I'm home." Mikan announced solemnly. Mikan was about to hug her when she swayed and suddenly fainted in Azumi's arms.

"Mikan! Darling, are you alright? Wake up." Azumi cried in panic. She shook her shoulders gently and felt that her daughter's body is burning up! She has a very high fever! She immediately took her inside and laid her into bed. She called her close friend Malerna, to ask for her help.

"She's very pretty, your daughter. She looks just like you." Malerna said comfortingly. They were standing besides Mikan's bed, staring worriedly at her.

"Really? She reminds me of her father, my sensei."

"She is definitely the spitting image of you." Malerna insisted.

"She has my Alice and her father's, both nullification and stealing."

"Wow. She must be very strong."

"But unlike me, she didn't use her stealing Alice to harm other people. We only recently discovered that she has the second Alice. But she refused to use it in any way. Always caring about other people first, just like her father." Azumi smiled sadly.

"But why is she here anyway? I thought that it was a secret that you're alive?" Malerna asked puzzled.

"I'm wondering about that myself. Only she and Jinno know that I'm alive."

"She doesn't look good, you're daughter. It looks like she has suffered a lot."

"I know, that's why I called you. Please use you're healing Alice to find out what's wrong with her. I was just about to give her some tablets for her fever." Azumi informed worriedly.

"I'll do my best." Malerna took Mikan's hand and closed her eyes. Her hand's started to glow as she uses her Alice to find out what's wrong with her. She suddenly gasps and drops Mikan's hand as if she was burn.

"What's wrong?" Azumi cried in panic.

"I'm afraid that you can't give her tablets for her fever. It may harm her after all." Malerna announced.

"What are you saying? Is she going to die?" Azumi asked her face stricken. Malerna shook her head gently and smiled serenely at her friend.

"Congratulations, grandmother!" Malerna grins suddenly at her. Azumi felt her mouth drop.

"What? She's pregnant?" Azumi asked shakily. Tears of joy slowly form in her eyes. Her little girl, having a baby!

"It's very early. Even a doctor can't find out this premature. But my Alice is very strong, I am very sure." Malerna said, pride in her voice.

"I simply can't believe it. If it's still too early, I'm guessing that Mikan doesn't even know it yet."

"Definitely not." Malerna agreed.

"Natsume." Mikan suddenly whispered feverishly. Her eyes are still close and she's breathing in short pants.

"I'm assuming that he is the father of the baby." Malerna look at her friend inquisitively.

"Yes, he must be. I remember him. He's close to my daughter, also studying at Alice Academy. I've always like him. He always protects my Mikan." Azumi said with a smile. He's quite good looking too! She can't wait to see her grandchild.

"Does he happen to have the Fire Alice?" Malerna asked curiously.

"Yes, how did you know?" Azumi stared at her shock.

"Just a guess. Now I better cure your daughter with my Alice before her condition worsens." Malerna announced at her friend. She felt the baby while holding Mikan's hand. Even though it's still very small and young, she can feel the strong power emanating from it. Heat. Definitely his or her daddy's Alice of fire. What a lucky child. She thought.

* * *

Hotaru reads Mikan's letter expressionlessly. She is in the classroom waiting for the next teacher. Permy and Iinchou are waiting anxiously for her to finish the letter. 

"That idiot. She said her grandfather's sick and she has to take of him. She didn't even bother saying goodbye." Hotaru finally announced.

"Why she must leave so abruptly? Jinno said she left before dawn. She should have said goodbye to all of us." Sumire exclaimed. She's a little angry at Mikan.

"Her grandfather must be really sick. He is very old isn't he?" Iinchou said defending Mikan.

"But still, were her friends!" Sumire insisted. Iinchou shrugged his shoulders in defeat. They both look at Hotaru and saw her looking absently the window. Maybe she doesn't want them to see that she's affected. She has always been strictly in controlled with her emotions.

"Something is suspiciously wrong here. Last night, I was so sure that I was at the forest going to my lab. The next thing I know, I was at the hospital being treated for a cut in my arm. They said I probably tripped and bumped my head because of the rain." Hotaru explained irritably. How come she doesn't remember a thing? But she remembers something about Mikan. Was she there that night in the forest? No, that can't be it. She left Mikan safely in her room.

"Hmmm... then Mikan suddenly disappeared!" Sumire cried out.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence. These two things can't possibly be connected together?" Iinchou asked sceptically.

"I don't know. But I have to find out." Hotaru said determinedly.

* * *

"She finally left the academy, master. I saw it with my own two eyes." Toya said as he bowed loyally to his superior. 

"Good. The plans can finally be set to motion." The hooded figure laughed madly. The time has finally come! His ultimate vision is finally going to be a reality.

"I'm very happy for you, Master. The path is finally cleared."

"Yes, but it is still going to be a lot of work."

"I will be here to help you, Master."

"You will be rewarded accordingly, Toya."

"Thank you, master."

"You know the targets right? Find them immediately."

"Yes, master."

"Leave Hyuuga to be the last one. I have a feeling he is going to be hardest of all. In fact, leave him to me!"

"I understand. I'll be going then." The hooded figure disappeared noiselessly.

* * *

Mikan walks slowly down the road. The sun glinting brightly at the blue sky, the air breezes softly into her hair and dress. Birds whistled happily in the trees, a river rustling can be heard in the air. She is carrying a basket of flowers; she just bought them at the Market. It's been about three months since she arrived at her mother's village. She never thought she could survive that long. But her mother helped her to slowly recover from the pain. She now fully accepted this is her faith. In a way, she is happy because she is finally able to spend time with her mother. She can't believe she missed a great deal of her life without her. 

She still misses the Academy. It took a lot deal of her strength not to write a letter to Hotaru. And at night, when she lies in bed, she dreams about Natsume's warm body embracing her own. How she misses him, his handsome face and the sound of his voice. She will give half of her life just to be able to be with him again.

"I'm home!" Mikan announced cheerfully. She went to the kitchen and arranged the flowers in a vase. Her mother is standing by the stove, stirring something in the pot. Her mother is a great cook! Oddly enough, in spite of her depression, she is gaining a lot of weight!

"It smells delicious mother! But you're spoiling me too much. I'm getting fat!" Mikan laughed.

"It's normal to gained a little weight. You should be eating a little more than usual." Azumi informed at her daughter. She hadn't told her daughter that she's going to have a baby yet. She wants Mikan to discover it herself.

"Why?" Mikan asked bewildered. Azumi didn't reply. She smiled mysteriously at her daughter.

"I feel a little dizzy again. I think I'm going to throw up. Not again!" Mikan cried as she runs towards the sink. It's really odd that she only feels sick in the morning. It's getting bothersome. But her mother and Malerna assured her that it's nothing to worry about.

"Here darling, have your tea and buttered toast." Azumi consoled her daughter as she assisted her towards a chair. She pitied her daughter. She remembered being severely sick as well during her pregnancy, too bad that it runs in the family.

"At least I feel better after eating this." Mikan said munching mournfully at her food. She stared at the window, suddenly getting depressed. Her emotions are queerly going way hire! She feels happy then in just a span of a second feels sad. Natsume! Her heart cried out. I hope you're alright.

* * *

Natsume stumbled weakly into his room. The pain in his arm is excruciating. He dropped into his bed and began breathing slowly, hoping it will ease the pain. He just came from another mission. A mysterious disappearance of people with strong Alices began to cause a panic inside and outside the academy. People are getting really scared. Students have to follow a very strict curfew to avoid these incidents. A group of volunteered students lead by Natsume began to patrol the Academy during the nights. They agreed to keep the academy safe. 

A student was attacked by a hooded figure last night, the victim a middle school student who has the Water Alice. Good thing he was near in the vicinity. The hooded figure was very strong and skilled fighter. He manages to hit him with a dagger in the arm then disappeared suddenly. He felt like he has met the guy before.

"Natsume, I heard you were back." Ruka entered his room without even knocking. He gaped at Natsume's condition and immediately come to his aid.

"Are you okay? What happened? " Ruka asked worriedly. He is cleaning Natsume's wound gently. The cut is large and deep. He must be in a lot of pain.

"A student was attacked last night, a middle school student with the Water Alice. I tried to fight the attacker but he manages to escape." Natsume replied.

"Really? How the hell they were able to get inside the academy?" Ruka asked angrily.

"They are obviously much powerful."

"But why are they doing this?"

"I'm beginning to think that there's kind of a pattern here. The people they kidnapped must be all involve and linked somehow."

"They really picked out the strong ones. What the hell are they doing to these people? Do you think they kill them?"

"That's what I want to find out myself." Natsume said determinedly.

"Natsume, you're getting obsessed with this. You can't do this alone! You're going to kill yourself!"

"I don't see the point considering I'm already half- dead inside." Natsume laughed bitterly. Ruka sympathizes with his friend. Ever since Mikan left the academy three months ago, Natsume immediately reverts back to being cold and callous.

"Just take care please. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Do they have news yet?" Natsume asked grimly. His face is masked expressionlessly. Ruka knows he is asking about Mikan's whereabouts. Hotaru and the others are looking for clues to locate Mikan. They recently discovered she never came to his grandfather's house at all. No letters arrived from her making them sick with worry. She just disappeared.

"Nothing. I'm sure Mikan has a very good excuse." Ruka said sadly.

"Or she simply didn't care." Natsume said coldly.

"I'm sure..." Ruka explained but was cut by Natsume.

"I like to be left alone now, Ruka. Thanks for your help. Please leave the room." Ruka has no choice but to leave the room. He wishes he could do something to help his friend.

* * *

Hi guys! I'm sorry I got some of sad because of the last chapter. Anyways, things are looking brighter, isn't it? Mikan and Natsume are going to have a baby! (squeals with delight) 

Thanks for those who subscribe and made this their favourite story and me their author. This chapter is for all of you. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

A few days later... 

"Are you sure Koko? Are you really sure?" Sumire asked excitedly. They just got a new lead on Mikan's whereabouts. They manage to discover that she took a train destined to a small city in the south. The city is very secluded and rustic.

"Why did she go there?" Iinchou asked.

"I'm sure that her only left relative is her grandfather." Hotaru stated.

"Maybe she eloped with a guy." Sumire whispered. They all gawked at her in disbelief.

"That's impossible! Mikan loves Natsume!" Anna defended.

"I think it will be better if we keep this secret for a while. Natsume must not know." Hotaru announced.

"But... he's also worried about her!" Ruka protested.

"I think I agree... Natsume is not really in the right state of mind. He gets tensed at angry whenever we mentioned Mikan's name." Koko pointed out.

"He acts like he hates Mikan! Something bad really happened between them." Nonoko said sadly.

"Fine... I guess we'll keep it from him for awhile." Ruka sighed. They do make a point.

"Then it's settled! We will all go to rescue Mikan in about 3 weeks. It's our class field trip to the city, good timing! All we have to is sneak out while the others are busy." Sumire said energized.

"But isn't it kind of obvious that all of us are going to disappear?" Hotaru asked dryly.

"Somebody must be left behind, to cover up. I think it's better if Sumire, Ruka and Hotaru go instead. They are the ones who can persuade Mikan to go back anyway." Koko explained. Nonoko, Anna and Iinchou nodded in agreement. They all hope that everything goes smoothly as plan.

* * *

Mikan stared disgustedly at herself in the mirror. She just took a bath and is trying on one of her old dresses. It's definitely tighter than before! She feels fat! Her face is blooming with health. Her body, it looks like it's getting curvy. She surveyed her hips unhappily, it's wider than before. She badly needs to go on a diet! She winced as she felt the tenderness in her breast, it's getting bigger too! Maybe her period is coming. She reasons to herself. She began to calmly brush her hair then suddenly stared shock at herself in the mirror. 

"Oh my God!" Mikan cries in shock. Her period! She hasn't had one for a very long time! She mentally calculates when her last one was. She distinctly remembers she had one two weeks before her birthday. And then after that... Mikan felt her knees shaking. She sunk weakly to the floor. She and Natsume made love! And now...

"I'm pregnant." Mikan whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. She feels a myriad of emotions. She can't believe she and Natsume created a baby! Well, they did it a lot for such a short period of time. She laughed hysterically.

"Are you there baby?" Mikan asked gently to her still flat stomach. She rubs it comfortingly, hoping to sense its presence. Suddenly, she feels her body getting warmer and happy. I've felt him! Mikan gasped in delight. How could it be that she suddenly feels light headed and calm?

"You're comforting me aren't you? I'm sorry Mommy reacted violently." She whispers to herself. She rubs her tummy more, hoping it will please her baby.

"I wish your Daddy is here." Mikan sobs, her situation hitting her with such a force. What a cruel trick fate is playing on her! She left the academy and she is never going back. It pains her to even think her precious baby growing up without a father. She imagines herself telling Natsume that he is going to be a daddy. There is no doubt in her heart that he will jump with joy.

Is history repeating itself? Is her innocent child going to suffer the same destiny she had? She did grow up without one, though she lived happily with her grandpa, she wish she was able to meet her father. There were times when she felt envious of her friends as their fathers doted on them.

Her mother got pregnant with her almost the same age she is now. History is repeating itself. She'll asked for her mother's advise, she will need all the help she can get. Her mother has been wonderful to her these past few months, a shelter from the storm. She realized her mother must have known she is pregnant for a long time; hence, she is more protective and caring to her. She wishes she will be able to be a good mother someday just likes her.

"I'm sorry, my baby." Mikan apologizes to her unborn child. She needs time to think. The baby changes everything! He or she is all that matters. Mikan hope that she will be able to cope with the unforeseeable future.

* * *

"Natsume, I'm glad you can come." Jinno sensei welcomed him in to the faculty. He motioned for him to sit in a nearby chair. Serina sensei is also there, sitting across him. 

"There's something you should know. A few months ago, Reo escape from prison." Natsume felt his blood runs cold. This explains a lot of things. He must be the cause of this entire ruckus!

"I trust that you are already aware of the situation. Things are getting worse. A colleague of mine disappeared last night. He has the Wind Alice. He is very powerful and talented, a top class student like you."

Natsume felt his heart sinking, another victim and he hadn't been able to do a damn thing! He clenched his fist angrily.

"A few days ago, one of our students was attack. She luckily escaped. She has the water Alice right?" Jinno asked. Natsume nodded grimly.

"Do you know why Reo is imprisoned at a normal jail? It is because his Alice disappeared." Jinno stated.

"What?" Natsume asked shocked.

"The test results confirmed he is telling the truth. He was going insane by that time, screaming preposterous ideas. He said..." Serina sensei hesitated.

"What?" Natsume demanded, unconsciously holding his breath.

"Mikan did it to him. She nullified his Alice for good." Natsume felt his heart pounded painfully in his chest. Is it possible, his Mikan, capable of such a thing???

"That's ridiculous." Natsume announced.

"We know." Serina sensei sighed heavily.

"It's still a mystery how he managed to escape out of prison. We can't help but wonder... if his Alice came back." Jinno said his voice unsteady.

"Is that even possible?" Natsume asked incredulously. He must be going mad. Everything keeps getting bizarre and stranger by the minute.

"No one knows for certain. The secrets died with Narumi. Narumi refused to tell us what happened that night. We were hoping for Mikan to come back. Maybe she will help us shed some light into this problem." Serina said. Natsume starts to feel anger control his emotions. He feels betrayed. It seems like Mikan kept a lot of secrets from him. What a scheming little... he cursed mentally. He didn't know she was such a good liar.

"Reo is very clever. His victims seem to be randomly picked. He does not want us to find out his true intentions. But there's got to be a pattern somewhere." Jinno stared out the window. His shoulders tensed.

"I have one question. Does Mikan know that Reo escape from prison?" Natsume asked dangerously. Serina looks at him uncertainly. She decided there is no point in lying to him.

"Yes." She confirmed. Natsume's face darkens severely. He feels pure hatred for Mikan. How can she keep such a secret from him? Does she not trust him? He never thought that she would be such a good actress.

"We are sure of one thing. Reo is definitely going back for the girl, the one with the water Alice. We have to be prepared." Jinno sensei said determinedly.

"I'll help you." Natsume stated grimly.

"Are you sure? It's very dangerous, their very powerful." Serina asked worriedly.

"It doesn't matter. My Alice can help you a lot."

"You have to wear this again." Jinno handed Natsume an earring, like the one he used to wear. It controls his powers, abstains him from using too much. Using one's Alice to the full extent can be lead to disastrous results. His sister, Aoi, got blind and lost her memory. Thank God her condition was cured.

"Thank You, Natsume." Serina smiled at him gratefully. Natsume nodded and left the room. His emotions are tumbling violently inside of him, waiting to be released. The fight will do him good; it will help him discharge his frustrations in life. He doesn't care anymore what happen to him. He is even prepared to die.

* * *

The weeks passed very quickly, for Mikan, her life revolves around her baby. She takes care of herself carefully, for her baby's sake. She is eating her favourite food for that week, mangoes! She eats the juicy fruit happily. Her pregnancy is still hard for her. She still goes dizzy and throws up every once in awhile. She craves the hardest food to find, and it keeps changing every week. 

"I'm beginning to show. If you stare really hard, you can see my tummy's getting rounder." Mikan complained loudly. Her mother and Malerna are seating with her at the round dining table. Azumi is knitting tiny baby clothes and socks while Malerna is reading a baby magazine.

"It's normal darling. I remember my tummy blowing up quite early too. Mind you, it's much harder for me because I have to keep it a secret while I was still in the Academy." Azumi smiled at the memory.

"How did you do it then, mother?" Mikan asked curiously. She doubts she can hide her condition very long. Even if she wears loose clothes and sucks her breath, it's still pretty obvious.

"Well, I used the Alice magical corset!" Azumi grins.

"The what?" Mikan asked excitedly. It will be good to hide her tummy for a while, she feels really bloated.

"It's like any normal corset. You wear it then it magically makes you look thin! It's very popular back then. Girl's use it to attract guy's attention. I wore it to hide my bulging tummy." Azumi explained.

"Wow. I have to get one of those." Mikan announced determinedly.

"I think I have one in my home. I used to wear one whenever I go out on dates." Malerna said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Really? Can I have it?" Mikan pleaded.

"Sure. I'll be back." Malerna smiled and left immediately to get the magical corset.

"You know, it only hides what you want to hide visually. One can still feel the bump if you touch it." Azumi warned her daughter.

"It's okay. My confidence is just suffering now that I'm becoming fat."

"You can use it only for a few months. Just like any type of clothing, it gets tight too." Azumi shuddered visibly, as if remembering the pain she had experience.

* * *

"Goodbye guys! Bring her back!" Anna, Nonoko and Koko wave happily at the trio. The trio just boarded the departing train. Hotaru, Ruka and Sumire are their way to Mikan's place. 

"I hope they will succeed." Anna sighed.

"They better be, too much are at stake already." Koko said.

"Let's go back guys; we have to cover up for them. Koko, don't lose the phone Hotaru gave you." Nonoko admonished the grinning boy. Hotaru invented a new set of phone for them to communicate outside the academy.

"Of course." Koko winks. He offered his hand to both girls as they left the train station.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the academy... 

Natsume is leaning lazily at a nearby tree. His eyes never leaving the girl who is walking back to her dormitory. She is the girl with the water Alice. He is guarding her almost every day. They can't risk to putting her into harm again.

The girl screams loudly as a hooded figure appeared in front of her, a dagger in his hand. Natsume runs towards them immediately. The fight is about to start!

* * *

As usual, thanks for the comments guys! It warms my heart... thanks for the suggestions! Keep sending them... ciao! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

* * *

"We finally arrive! That is a long and exhausting trip." Sumire complain as she, Hotaru and Ruka step out of the train.

"What a small town. It's like Mikan is really hiding in isolation." Ruka said as he flexes his aching shoulders.

"We have to find her immediately. We can't afford to waste anymore time, or they might notice our disappearance. Permy, you know what you should do." Hotaru ordered.

"Yes, Madame." Permy answered sarcastically. She obeyed her and used her Alice, transforming into a cat/ dog human being. She sniff in the air and began running towards the scent.

"I can smell Mikan! Let's go, in this direction." Ruka and Hotaru follow Permy right away.

"Wow!" Mikan gasp at herself in the mirror. The corset actually works! She looks slim, her stomach flat again.

"Are you happy now darling?" Azumi asked her daughter. Mikan is really having a hard time being pregnant. How she wish the baby's father is with her to console her right now. She doesn't want her daughter to suffer the same fate she had. If she would be given a chance, she will do anything to make her daughter's life better.

"Yes! But I think my arms still look flabby..." Mikan groans out loud.

"Nonsense! You look wonderful! You are blooming with good health. " Malerna insisted.

"Really? This is really cool! When I touch my stomach, I can feel the bump." Mikan grins happily. Malerna and Azumi exchange knowing stares. They both want Mikan to be pleased as much as possible. The sound of the doorbell interrupted their thoughts.

"I'll go get it." Mikan said. She hurriedly answered the door, a smile on her face. She stared at the people on their doorstep with disbelief. She feels like she is going to faint.

"Idiot, we finally found you." Hotaru said her eyes misting with tears. She hugs Mikan tightly, afraid of letting her go. She misses her best friend so much!

"Mikan, we miss you so much." Sumire cried.

"We were all worried, Mikan." Ruka said. Azumi came out and saw the gathering of people at the door.

"I think it will be better if we continue this inside." She said gently.

"You're Mikan's mother! You're alive!" Ruka stuttered in shock. Hotaru and Permy also stares at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. But I have to keep it a secret; we decided it would be for the best. She wants to hide from the Anti Alice Organization." Mikan explain. She can't believe they're actually here! She was glad to see them again, and touch that they go through so much trouble to find her.

"Let's all go to the kitchen. I'll prepare some tea." Azumi lead the group and prepared some snacks.

"How are you guys? I miss you all so much." Mikan said cheerfully, hoping to ease the tension in the air.

"The past few months were horrible. We can't stop thinking about you." Sumire said angrily.

"You lied to us. You didn't go to your grandpa." Hotaru said coldly.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to leave the academy! I promise that I have a valid reason, but... I can't tell you. Please understand." Mikan cried brokenly.

"Mikan, if you have problems, we are here to help you." Ruka said gently. Mikan shakes her head slowly. What a tough situation she was in. She can't tell them the truth.

"Please come back to the academy." Hotaru pleaded, her eyes misting again. She angrily wipes them away, only this idiot can make her cry.

"I... can't." Mikan whispered.

"You have to! Natsume is killing himself slowly ever since you left!" Sumire cried.

"What?" Mikan's body trembled with fear, has something happened to him?

"He is torturing himself. He is accepting dangerous missions, it's like he wants to die." Ruka explained sadly. Mikan cried uncontrollably, her heart twisting in pain. Azumi immediately comforted and hugged her daughter.

"You have to come back, Mikan. Help Natsume." Sumire appealed. Mikan bowed her head, her emotions tumbling wildly inside of her. A long silence followed after that. They are all engrossed in their thoughts. Ruka decided to shatter the stillness. It breaks his heart seeing Mikan distraught.

"You look well Mikan. Country life suits you." Ruka smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you." Mikan replied, smiling weakly at him.

"You gained some weight, are you still eating a lot?" Sumire teased her.

"Kind of..." Mikan flushes slightly. Good thing she was wearing the Alice corset when they arrive. Hotaru stares at Mikan's red face, her eyes narrowing slightly. She scrutinizes Mikan's body, her intelligent eyes never missing a detail.

"What's wrong Hotaru?" Mikan asked. She was staring very intently at her.

"Nothing." She answered, smiling in satisfaction. A phone ringing loudly startles them all.

"It must be Koko. They must have discovered we were gone!" Sumire groans. Hotaru answers the cell phone.

"Hello? Koko? Yes we found her. Yes. What? Calm down Koko! I can't understand what you're saying... Oh my God! What happened??? We are going back immediately!" Hotaru put the phone down, her eyes filled with anguish.

"It's Natsume."Hotaru said in a choked whisper. Mikan felt herself having a terrible feeling of déjà vou. It's like the day Narumi sensei dead.

"What happened?" Mikan cried, her heart pounding wildly than ever.

"He's in the hospital. They found him injured and battered in the forest."

* * *

"Be strong, darling. You're making the right decision. Go to him, he needs you right now." Azumi said to her pale face daughter.

The rest of the group is waiting for Mikan nearby. A very large falcon is going to serve as their transportation back to the academy. Flying is definitely faster. The bird is one of Ruka's pets.

"I'll be back. I can't stay there long." Mikan whispered fearfully. Reo must not know that she is coming back to the academy.

"You have to stop thinking about others. Think of yourself too, darling."

"I just have to see him for myself... I have to see that he's okay... I can't bear it if anything happens to him."

"I know. Go to your love now. Don't forget to take care of yourself, the baby needs you." Azumi smiles encouragingly at her daughter. Mikan nodded bravely at her mother. She kisses her cheek then left.

Azumi wave at them as the bird soars high up towards the sky, its large wings flapping forcefully into the heavens.

"What a terrible thing to happen." Malerna said sadly behind her back.

"At least she's going back to the baby's father."

"You are still having hopes that they will reconcile?"

"Yes. They love each other too much."

"I hope you're right." Malerna sighed.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing. We have to help them." Azumi said determinedly.

"But how?" Malerna asked bewildered.

"Reo." Azumi whispered the word with bitter distaste, her face full of hatred.

* * *

"I'm fine, Ruka. I just have a few injuries here and there." Natsume said in a bored tone. He is lying in the hospital bed, his leg fractured. He has a small bump in his head, where that bastard hit him!

"A broken leg is a big deal Natsume. Who did this to you anyway?" Ruka asked angrily.

"The same cloaked figure. I remembered attacking him with my fire, which almost burned him alive. With a flick of his fingers, I flew towards a tree and broke my leg. I was about to release all my powers when he suddenly disappeared. I felt a painful blow in my head and I black out. "

"Good thing your injuries aren't bad."

"Damn! But I failed my mission. He took the girl with the water Alice."

"Don't blame yourself Natsume"

"He hit me in the head! He doesn't even want to fight with me. It makes me feel so worthless."

"Stop it!" Ruka ordered harshly, his bunny jumping in fright.

"I'm sorry for making you all worried." Natsume said humbly. He rarely sees Ruka angry, which means that he is really serious right now.

"Just please stop risking you're self into these dangerous situations."

"I'll try."

"Get well soon Natsume. You have another visitor. I'll let her in." Ruka said as he made a move towards the door.

"I'm rather tired Ruka. Tell her to come back tomorrow." Natsume protested. But Ruka ignored him and left the room. Who could it be anyway? He thought, slightly annoyed. Hotaru and the others have already visited him.

Mikan entered the room, her heart pounding violently against her chest. Her knees are trembling so much that she fears it's going to buckle.

"Get out!" Natsume ordered harshly when he saw his next visitor. She is the last person he expected to come. She is dead to him, since the day she left.

"Natsume, please..." Mikan cried, here body trembling even more now that she saw Natsume's reaction. She expected anger from him, but not hatred. Hatred and loathing burns in his eyes as he looks at her.

"What are you doing here? I don't need you here." Natsume spitted coldly.

"I just have to see you."

"It warms my heart." Natsume laughed sarcastically. But inside, he wants to kiss and hug her tight. Damn, she looks so beautiful. She is glowing with health, even without him. Natsume felt pain slice deeply into his heart. Thinking about how he suffered and barely eat and sleep these past few months.

"Please stop treating me so shabbily." Mikan looks at him, her eyes filled with hurt. She wants to throw herself at him right now. To take care of him and say how much she miss him. She wants him to feel her tummy, to feel their baby growing slowly inside of her.

"You deserve it." Natsume said furiously. How dare she come here, acting like she is the victim? She is the one who abandoned him!

"I'm sorry." Mikan tried to fight back the tears but failed to do so.

"Just please leave." Natsume ordered callously at her. Mikan turned and run out of the room, her heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

* * *

Mikan immediately went to Hotaru's room. She is still crying and her eyes are beginning to look puffy.

"Here, have some water." Hotaru handed her a glass and some delicious cookies.

"Thank you."

"Stop crying. You might harm the baby." Hotaru said gently. Mikan felt her jaw dropped. How did she know?

"I'm not..." Mikan stuttered.

"I'm not an idiot. When we came into your house, I hugged you remember? I felt the bump. At first, I thought I must be mistaken. But then I took in your face and body. That's when I knew." Hotaru announced, her violet eyes glistening.

"Oh Hotaru! You know me so well..." Mikan smiles weakly to her best friend.

"Are you going to tell Natsume?"

Mikan shakes her head. "I'm not returning to this academy"

"But why? You have to tell him! He deserves to know." Hotaru said heatedly.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you my reasons. I can't go back"

"He will never forgive you, if he finds out you are hiding this from him. He's the father for Christ's sake, Mikan!" Hotaru said her frustrations clearly showing.

"It's for the best." Mikan replied unbendingly.

"What are your plans then?" Hotaru sighed, her shoulders hunching in defeat.

"Stay for a while, until Natsume's better. I just can't leave knowing that he hates me so much."

"I'll help you." Hotaru said her eyes suddenly shining back into life. Her mind working out a plan to help her two friends get back together.

"Thanks." Mikan smiles weakly at her friend. She grabs a cookie and start munching at it happily.

* * *

"I'm not a child, damn it! I can take care of myself." Natsume said to his friends. They were visiting and protested against the idea of him moving back to the dormitory.

"It will be best if you stay here. At least somebody will be able to take care of you." Koko suggested.

"I have a broken leg. I'm not completely an invalid." Natsume said sarcastically.

"We will agree in one condition." Ruka said. He and Hotaru exchanged meaningful glances.

"Anything." Natsume replied. He wants to get out of this hospital immediately.

"We will hire you a nurse, just to look after you for a little bit." Ruka said clearing his throat nervously. He told Hotaru the plan wouldn't work, but she was adamant. She even tried to blackmail him!

Natsume looks at Ruka incredulously. A nurse? What a stupid idea. He can be fine even in his own. He contemplated the alternatives, there is none. At least he will be able to get out of this place!

"Fine." Natsume said reluctantly. Ruka and Hotaru grin at each other. Everything is going smoothly as plan.

* * *

Due to a growing number of request, I am bringing back Natsume and Mikan together. (Yay!) I am really flattered for my growing readers out there. Thanks a lot!

Sorry for the late update, been very busy. The next chapter (13), would be probably out by next week, Tuesday night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

"Please! Have mercy on me. Let me go." The girl cried hysterically. She is trapped in a dark room, the lack of air almost suffocating her.

"Hold her Toya!"

The cloaked man obeyed his master and grabbed the girl immediately. He locked her arms tightly behind her back, forcing her to stand still. The master slowly walked towards them, savouring the feeling of victory. He put his hand on the girl's forehead and closed his eyes. A bright orange light starts emitting from his hand. The girl moaned in pain and started gasping for breath. She feels like her body is being dissected, inch by inch.

The master opened his eyes, smiling in satisfaction. "I have it. Please dispose of her instantly."

"I beg you, let me go! You got what you want." The girl pleaded weakly, her body lost of all its energy.

"Do it." The master ordered harshly.

"Yes, master." The young man and girl disappeared. The young man wondered where he will bury the body this time.

* * *

Natsume gratefully lay on his bed. It's very satisfying to be finally in familiar surroundings.

"Thanks for the help Ruka. I appreciate it." Natsume grinned at his friend.

"No problem." Ruka smiled nervously at him.

"I will be able to rest much comfortably in here."

"Get well soon Natsume. I have... to go to my classes now."

"Sure. Goodbye then."

"Err... your nurse will be arriving before noon. Please be kind to her!" Ruka pleaded and then waved goodbye. Natsume looked at his departing friend confusedly. Surely he doesn't think that he is that mean?

Mikan nervously played with the hem of her dress. She is wearing a white nurse's outfit, with matching white cap! She was a little reluctant but Hotaru persisted. Her hair is in a tight chignon, a basket of fruits on her hand. She is standing outside Natsume's door, hesitating if she can really do this. She remembered Hotaru's encouraging words.

"Show him how determined you are! If you keep crying pathetically in front of him, he is only going to thrust you away from him more. He will never forgive you that way. Show him the Mikan he fell in love with, the courageous and cheerful girl who is not afraid of him!"

Mikan took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Natsume shouted.

Mikan entered the door, her face determined. She raised her chin defiantly, her green eyes sparkling with anticipation. Natsume hadn't seen her yet. He is lying in his bed, so engrossed in reading a comic book.

"I am here to serve you, Sir." Mikan curtsied gracefully in front of him. Natsume stared at her incredulously, his eyes travelling on her from head to toe.

"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't I make it clear that I don't ever want to see you again?" Natsume barked angrily at Mikan. He raised himself forcefully upwards the bed, his crimson eyes filled with rage.

"You needed someone to take care of you that is why I'm here sir." Mikan curtsied again.

"Stop curtsying you damn fool! I'm fine. Get out! "

"Really? You can't even walk, sir." Mikan said sarcastically.

"Just leave." Natsume spitted out through clenched teeth. How dare she come here and make fun of him?

"I can't. I'll be serving you sir, until you're better."

"I can take care of myself."

"I am aware of that. Please let me assist you then."

"You're the last person in this world that I would ask for help."

"You have no choice, sir. It's whether you stay here with me, or go back to the hospital. What do you prefer then, sir? " Mikan asked him sweetly. Natsume stared at her furiously. Damn! They planned this all along! Ruka and Hotaru are going to hear an earful from him later.

Natsume merely looked at Mikan coldly, picked up his comic book and continue reading. Mikan felt her heart burst with joy! He agreed! Even if he did it reluctantly because of blackmail, at least it's a start.

"What do you want for lunch, sir?" Mikan asked cheerfully.

"Whatever." Natsume replied coldly. Mikan went to the kitchen and started cooking his food. She felt happy and alive again for the first time in months!

* * *

"What do you think is happening to them?" Ruka asked worriedly at Hotaru. They were in the seating in the bleachers by the gymnasium.

"Definitely killing each other." Hotaru grinned, her violet eyes sparkling.

"Imai!" Ruka groaned. The suspense is killing him. He is really worried about his two friends.

"Just kidding. I hope their making up for the lost time."

"I doubt that. Natsume is really angry at her. Knowing him, it will take him very long time to forgive Mikan. I'll give them two months."

"That is why we're here, to help those two idiots get back together. I'll give them a month. Care to take my bet Nogi?" Hotaru asked playfully.

"You bet! If I won, you'll give me all the pictures you've ever taken of me." Ruka demanded.

"Agreed." Hotaru replied.

"What about if you won?" Ruka asked curiously.

"I'll think of something." Hotaru smiled mysteriously at him.

* * *

A few weeks later...

Mikan hummed softly to herself while washing the dishes. It's been a little while since she became Natsume's nurse. Natsume's leg has also gotten better. He can now walk although very slowly. They were together most part of the day, yet they barely spoken a word to each other. And Mikan's fine with that, just being close to him is enough for her. A knocked on the door interrupted her thoughts. She answered it and found Hotaru and Ruka on the doorstep.

"Hi! We brought the groceries." Ruka said with a smile.

"Thanks guys! Come in." Ruka instantly went to Natsume who is seating by the dining table, drawing something on a paper.

"I bought everything on the list. You know, you're debt is getting bigger." Hotaru reminded Mikan.

"I know. I'll pay you back as soon as possible." Mikan groaned. Hotaru never changed when it comes to money! She appreciates the help her best friend is giving her. She can't risk going out to Central Town for fear of Reo finding out.

"I bought the papayas. It took us a long time to find them." Hotaru said, she is a trifle annoyed. She fears what Mikan will ask her to buy next. She seems to like exotic fruits right now. Pregnancy and Mikan is a lethal combination.

"Oh Hotaru! Thank you so much." Mikan cried excitedly. She immediately sliced the sweet fruit and began eating it hastily. She groans out load because of the sheer pleasure of it. She's been craving it for days!

"Wow, Mikan! You really like papayas!" Ruka commented.

"You hate papayas." Natsume suddenly spoke out loud. He is staring at Mikan's face intently. He distinctly remembered her saying how she hates the taste of the fruit.

"I... began liking them." Mikan replied nervously. Natsume merely raised his eyebrows at her and continues to draw some sketches.

"We must go. Ruka and I have to take care of some business. Right, Nogi?" Hotaru sent Ruka a warning stare telling him to agree.

"Right. Goodbye guys." Ruka laughed nervously as he and Hotaru left the room.

Mikan sighed inwardly. That was close! She was shocked to hear Natsume spoke to her and then realized how close she is to revealing to him her secret. She massaged her back gently. The Alice corset is getting a little tighter, which only means her tummy is getting bigger. Her mother is right about the warning! She winced as she sucked in breath to make her stomach smaller. Please bear with mommy, baby. She mentally told her unborn child.

Natsume looked at Mikan while she is massaging her back. She seems to be doing that a lot lately. She looks really tired right now and her face looked pale.

"Are you okay? You should rest now. I'll be fine."

"Thanks. I'm almost finished. I'll just keep the groceries away." Mikan smiled weakly at him and began walking towards the kitchen. Her vision suddenly doubled, her body swayed. Natsume looked at her in alarm and ran to her as fast as his injury could carry him. Luckily, he managed to catch her in time.

"Mikan! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Mikan blinked and looked at him dazedly.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." Mikan took a deep breath and slowly got up from his arms. Natsume reluctantly let her go.

"Are you sure? Sit for a while before you went back to your room." He led her to the dining table where he sat earlier on. Mikan looked in amazement at the things above the table. About a dozen sketches of houses and buildings, all beautifully drawn!

"Did you made all this?" Mikan asked in admiration. How come she never knew of his talent? The structures are all beautifully designed and eye catching!

"I recently acquired the hobby again." Natsume shrugged.

"Why did you quit it anyway? You shouldn't have. You're very talented!"

"Persona made me stop. He said it's ironic for me to dream of building things, when my Alice is fire, use to ruin and destroy." Natsume replied emotionlessly.

"Oh Natsume, I'm sorry." Mikan whispered. She felt tears forming in her eyes. It must have been hard for him; he was such a young boy when he became Persona's protégée.

"I've learned to accept it. My Alice is a gift. But if I would be the one to decide, I would be quite happy to be a normal person." Mikan nodded in agreement.

"I'm happy that you're doing your doing this again, Natsume." Mikan said softly.

"When you left, I needed something to occupy my time."

Mikan felt pain and guilt pierce deep in her heart. She came here, hoping to ask his forgiveness, but the real question is, _can she forgive herself_? She doesn't really blame him for being aloof with her. She destroyed his trust. And she knows how important that is to Natsume.

"Why did you come back, Mikan?" Natsume asked her. He is looking deep into her eyes, his eyes serious.

"I... want to be with you." Mikan admitted. She can't help it, it's what she really feels inside.

"I missed you too, Mikan." A flash of pain briefly entered his eyes, which shows that he is also vulnerable in this kind of situation.

Mikan felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She would give up half of her life, just to be able to feel his arms around her again.

"I have one last question for you."

"What?" Mikan whispered. She felt her heart beat painfully into her chest.

"Are you planning on leaving this academy again?" Natsume asked her quietly. Mikan sucked in her breath harshly. She knows how important the question is. If she answered No, then everything can be normal between them again. Mikan already knows the right choice. She decided that even before she came back here. She can't stay here.

"Yes." Mikan replied in a choked whisper. Natsume's crimson eyes flared angrily against her own.

"Then leave now, damn it! Why are you prolonging you're stay here? To torture me?" Natsume spitted furiously at her.

"No! I want to see you're okay." Mikan cried.

"I'm fine, as you can see. You can leave now! How selfish can you get Mikan?" Natsume asked, his voice filled with anguish.

Mikan felt like he had slapped her. Is she really selfish? Inconveniencing others just to stay here? Tormenting Natsume with her presence, when she plans to leave him all over again? And if Reo found out she came back, she has no doubt that he will harm her and her friends immediately.

"You're right, I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. I will leave immediately." Mikan turned and run out of the room, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Damn it!" Natsume punched the table angrily.

* * *

Mikan groans out loud while gratefully removing the corset. Her stomach felt bruised for being compressed for so long. Maybe it's really time for her to go home. She can't wear the corset anymore, afraid that it might squish her baby for good. She took out a white t-shirt that once belongs to Natsume. It feels so good and comforting to her tired body.

She stared out the darken night, touching and feeling her swelling tummy. The wind blew coldly in the night, and she shivered a little. The moon is beautiful and big, spilling some of its magical lights in her room. She began to hum softly because the baby seems to like it a lot. She suddenly feels warm and happy, and she knows that her baby is responsible for that.

"Worried about Mommy? I'm sorry." She whispered, hoping to soothe its worries. She yawned and began walking towards her bed, her back facing the window. She badly need some sleep. She will pack her things tomorrow.

At the same time, Natsume landed neatly on Mikan's window, his leg protesting painfully. He ignored the pain. He feels guilty about the things he said. She doesn't deserve them. He came to asked for her forgiveness. He even brought some sleeping pills because she said she hadn't slept much last night.

"Mikan." A familiar voice startled Mikan. Mikan turned towards the voice in shock.

Natsume stared at Mikan's swelling belly in disbelief. He felt like he had just taken a very big blow. She looks beautiful, her long hair swirling around her shoulders. The white t-shirt is enveloping her body delicately, her swelling stomach straining against the shirt. The moonlight giving her a glow... she looks like a pregnant goddess!

"You're pregnant!" Natsume manage to stammer in disbelief.

* * *

Hi guys! This chapter is earlier than expected. I was able to find some free time and wrote a lot last night. Natsume finally knows! (Yay! Cheers! Mr. Bear pops a champagne bottle open. )

The next chapter (14) is sadly to be continued on Tuesday night. (for real this time!) Thanks for the inspiring comments guys! I was really flattered when you guys agreed that this is going to be indeed the perfect ending for gakuen alice. (tears of joy) And so sweet to say that some of you even printed my story and hope that my story can be included in the manga or anime. (long shot, but I really appreciate it! Hmmwah! )

I would also like to say that The Perfect Ending is going to be my first and last fan fiction with the normal gakuen alice setting. I love this fict so much and I'm giving it all I got to make this the perfect ending! This is all my hopes and fantasies and I don't think I want to write another one. I'm planning to write an alternate universe after this one (same characters). Or maybe a sequel but it's still too early to tell.

Keep supporting my fan fict! Ciao!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

"Oh my God!" Mikan whispered fearfully, her hand going to her stomach protectively. Natsume is actually here! He knows! Instinctively, she began to look around the room for escape.

"Don't even think about it." Natsume warned. He took an advancing step towards her. The new piece of information is finally sinking in. Various emotions are fighting inside of him.

"You're pregnant!" Natsume repeated unsteadily, realization dawning on him. He stared at Mikan's tiny bump. He's definitely not hallucinating. How come he only noticed now? How did she hide it? How far along is she? A dozen questions entered his mind. And why the hell did she not tell him? His thoughts are starting to make him very angry.

"How many months are you?" Natsume asked icily.

"Almost five months." Mikan answered meekly. She swallowed painfully, terrified of what his reaction will be. My baby, are you still awake? She called out mentally. This is really a good time to help mommy.

"It's mine isn't it? Don't even bother to deny it!" Natsume shouted furiously. Mikan nodded nervously, there's no really point lying to him. She didn't want to anger him any farther.

"Damn you, Mikan! You tried to hide my own baby away from me? How could you?" Natsume accused heatedly. He began pacing restlessly to release some of his frustrations.

"I thought it was for the best."

"Bullshit! What the hell do you mean? More lies? You seem to be a professional in that field!"

"I didn't want to lie, but I _have_ to. I have no choice."

"Stop talking in riddles! What are you trying to hide? I know about Reo."

"What?" Mikan felt her self-control slipped.

"I know that he escaped from prison. I know that he accused you of nullifying his Alice for good. Is that true?"

"How did you know?" Mikan asked her voice trembling.

"Answer the question, damn it! Why didn't you tell me? As a couple, we were supposed to share these things! I have never lied to you." Natsume roared at her.

"Really? Never?" Mikan inquired mockingly. How dare he tell her that he didn't lie to her? He is actually doing it right now! Who's the liar now?

"I don't remember lying to you in any instances."

"How about the night of Narumi sensei's burial? I saw you in the forest with Keiko! I heard everything! "

Natsume look at Mikan's heated face intently. She saw them? He must admit he was wrong about his decision that night. He should have told her. What exactly did she heard? She looks pretty miffed and jealous about it.

"Is that why you left? Because you're jealous?" Natsume asked tauntingly.

"I am not jealous!" Mikan hissed angrily at him.

"Yes, you are!" Natsume grinned suddenly, his handsome face relieving some of its tension.

"I am definitely not."

"For your information, Keiko did confess to me that night. I turned her down because I happened to love somebody else, a certain stubborn and annoying girl in fact."

Mikan felt her heart leap with joy. She managed to keep her face passive. She will not let him get away that easily. "Whatever." She replied while rolling her eyes at him.

"You little minx!" Natsume strolled and closed the distance between them. He grabbed her body and hugged her tight, his hand cradling her head gently on to his shoulders.

"You dim-witted little girl, can't you see how much we need each other?" Natsume whispered passionately.

"Oh Natsume! I miss you so much." Mikan cried. It felt wonderful to be back in his arms again.

"Ssshhh. Don't cry, it's bad for the baby." Natsume scolded softly.

"But I have to explain..." Mikan hiccupped. She wants to tell him everything! She can't bear to leave him again. She needs him like the air she breathes. He is her life. And she simply can't give up her life.

"I know that it involves Reo, Mikan. We'll talk about it tomorrow. You have to rest now." Natsume swept her off her feet and carried her towards the bed. He lay down beside her and began massaging her back.

"That feels so good." Mikan moaned.

"I saw you doing it earlier. Now, I know the reason why. How did you hide your bump?" Natsume asked her curiously.

"The Alice magical corset." Mikan grinned.

"Really? I didn't know that it could also be used like that."

"Somebody told me. Natsume, there's something else you should know... My mother is alive. I've been staying with her these past few months. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We figured the fewer people who know, the better it would be. She wants to hide from the Anti Alice Organization; she doesn't believe their beliefs anymore."

"I see." Natsume nodded understandingly. He is happy that Mikan's mother is alive; he knows how much she loves her mother.

"Are you angry that I tried to hide the baby from you?"

"Very much. But you're lucky that I am also very pleased about the news. The happiness that I feel overpowered the anger that is also there."

"But are we prepared for this? It's little earlier than we expected isn't it?" Mikan asked sceptically.

"Maybe, it still fell a little surreal actually. I can't believe I'm going to be a Daddy!" Natsume grins; pride is etched proudly in his face.

"When do you think it happened?" Mikan grins back while snuggling deeper into his arms.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the last time we did it, the night of Sumire's party."

"Oh..."

"Do you know yet whether it's a girl or boy?" Natsume asked, his hand caressing her belly gently. His baby is actually growing right there. His baby. He repeated in amazement.

"Not yet. Anyway, I think I want it to be a surprise." Mikan yawned tiredly.

"Me too. Go to sleep now. I'll be here no matter what happens." Natsume whispered. He closed his eyes and muttered a silent prayer solemnly. Everything is going to be okay now, their finally together. And he'll be damn if he will ever let her and their baby go.

* * *

"What do you mean they got away?" The master shouted angrily at the younger man. They were in the middle of an isolated dessert, the moonlight highlighting their surroundings. Everywhere you look there is only sand, an empty and infertile land.

"I'm sorry, but the mother sacrificed herself. She stayed behind to fight me. I manage to kill her but the child and the father already escapes." Toya has never let his master down. He is ashamed of himself. He knows how important the plans are to his master.

"Damn it, Toya. Our plans have been delayed for too long. I need that boy! I need his Alice!" The master began to attack the hill of sands not far away. With a flick of his hand, a powerful gust of _wind_ destroyed it at once. He needs to release his frustrations and disappointments! With another flick of his hand, a large tidal wave of _water_ began thunderously pouring down the empty land. Still not satisfied he combined the air and water, creating a powerful and deadly hurricane of damp air, destroying everything that came into its path.

"I'm sorry, master. I will not stop until I find them." Toya pleaded his angry master.

"Find the kid. Bring back the earth!" The master ordered harshly.

Toya disappeared at once; he is more determined than ever to follow his master's orders. He decided to stop at his favourite place. He needed to remind himself why he is doing all of this in the first place. He re- appeared in a cemetery, a white tomb nestling in front of him.

_flashbacks_

"Sister, please don't leave!" A little Toya cried clutching fretfully at her hand, stopping her from entering the car.

"I have to, little brother. The organization needs our help. They've been a big help to us since our parents died." The girl smiled sadly at her brother.

"When will you come back?"

"I'm not sure."

"Promise you will take care?" The little boy cried.

"Yes. I have to go now. Take care little brother, I love you." The girl kissed her brother's cheek softly then wave goodbye. Toya watched the car went away, tears stinging in his little eyes.

End of flashbacks

"I miss you so much my sister." Toya whispered softly.

"Don't worry; I will not stop until I avenged your dead. I swear that one day, Mikan Sakura will die, like the heartless way she killed you. My master is right, I need to be strong. The Academy is nothing but a farce. They did this to you!" Toya cried angrily at the tomb. He took out a single white rose from his cloak, laying it gently on the ground. He disappeared after that, he needs to finish his mission.

The tomb simple inscriptions are: "A wonderful sister, _Luna Koizumi_."

* * *

(Still the same night)

A loud knock on the door interrupted Azumi's sleep. Who could it be? It's almost the middle of the night. She slipped on a dressing gown and hurriedly answered the door, her heart pounding, afraid that something is wrong with Mikan. She opened the door and felt her mouth dropped when she saw who they are.

"Azumi Yuka." The blonde man said. He is badly injured, a young blonde boy clutching fearfully at his leg, his brown eyes swollen from crying.

"Lou?" Azumi asked incredulously. She never thought that she will ever see him again. He used to be a member of the AAO like she did. She heard he also quit being a member of the AAO after their defeat.

"Please. I need your help." Lou pleaded, his blue eyes filled with suffering. Azumi speedily helped him and ushered them inside. She took out her medicine kit and began treating his wounds.

"Do you want anything, dear?" Azumi asked the little boy gently. He looked at her in terror and began clutching his teddy bear tightly in his arms.

"Zan, it's okay. She is Daddy's friend." Lou said comfortingly to his son. Zan nodded obediently and smiled shyly at Azumi.

"Hot chocolate would be nice."

"Really? I make the best hot chocolate in the world! I will prepare you one right away." Azumi went to the kitchen and began preparing the drink. When she came back, Zan is sleeping peacefully at his side.

"He's very tired. We've been through hell." Lou said grimly.

"What happened, Lou?" Azumi asked gently. Lou took a deep breath and began narrating what happened.

"A cloaked figure appeared in our house suddenly. He said he wants Zan. My son, he is very powerful. He has the most unique Alice in this world, the power of the Earth."

"The earth?" Azumi asked curiously. She has never heard of an Earth Alice before.

"An exceptional Alice, never happened before. He can control the movements of the earth. Zan can make the land move like powerful earthquakes, make the land split almost as deep as an abyss and bring down mountains with a tap of his foot."

"Oh my! That's very dangerous." Azumi reacted, her voice filled with alarmed.

"We know. He rarely uses the dark side of his Alice. We taught him never to use it! He used it instead to nourish the life living in this earth. You should have seen him, Azumi. He looks so cute taking care of trees and making flowers bloom." Lou said proudly.

"You're son is pretty cute. But why would he want to take Zan away?" Azumi asked sceptically.

"He said Reo sent him. He needs my son's Alice." Lou's blue eyes darken with fury.

"Reo? Taking other people's Alice?" Azumi was shocked. That means Reo must be responsible for the disappearance of people with powerful Alice.

"I don't know how he does it. But he must be responsible for the other people's disappearance as well. They were never found, he probably killed them all."

"Why can't he just leave us all alone in peace?"

"The hooded figure is very strong. He seems to have a lot of Alice, Teleportation and Telekinesis among other things. I tried to stop him with my Ice Alice but I failed, damn it! My wife... she sacrificed herself to save me and Zan." Lou cried, his voice filled with grief.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lou. I'm willing to help you the best way that I can. How did you know that I'm alive?"

"I was there that night. I saw Jinno sensei sparing your life. I came here... because I want you to steal away Zan's Alice!"

"What?" Azumi asked shocked. She must not be hearing him right.

"I want my son to be safe. I don't want to lose him. Please steal his Alice away, so that we can live a normal life like we used to." Lou begged her. Azumi felt her emotions stirred inside of her. She would have done it in a heartbeat to save the poor boy! But she wasn't sure that her body can take it. She has never stolen an Alice that powerful before.

"I would do it if I can, Lou. We have to ask for help. We need protection! We can't stay here."

"I understand. But where will we go?" Lou asked.

"Back to Alice Academy." Azumi answered determinedly.

* * *

Hi guys! It's earlier than one night. Cheers! I was really touched that some of you said that Tuesday is too long a wait. If it were up to me, I would write all day long! But unfortunately, I can't. (sobs)

Good news by the way! I have two weeks' vacation from school which means, more free time! (yay!) I 'll probably update almost every day. (Deliriously happy) so make sure to read my fan fict everyday, I will be waiting for you're comments!

About Mikan and Natsume's baby, thanks for the suggestions guys! I appreciate them all. I must say I already made up my mind. Keep on reading to find out whether it will be a boy, girl or twins. (winks)

Back to the story... So, the plot thickens! (me laughing evilly) Uhmmm.. I don't think I want to say anything anymore.. I'll probably give away something...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Mikan woke up with a start. Her stomach is churning sickeningly; bile is rising up against her throat. She's going to be sick! She needs to go to the bathroom immediately. She stood up hastily and ran towards to sink. 

"Mikan! Are you okay?" Natsume asked worriedly. He is already awake and was standing beside the window. He was surprised to see Mikan running towards the bathroom. He followed her and witnessed her throwing up violently on the sink. Mikan sank weakly at the floor after that, her face ashen. Natsume carried her back towards the bed, his face etched with concern.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Natsume." Mikan smiled weakly at him.

"Does this always happen?"

"Frequently. But it rarely occurs nowadays. "

"I'm sorry! It must have been hard for you." Natsume exclaimed, his crimson eyes reflecting misery.

"Why are you sorry? It's only natural you know." Mikan consoled him.

"But I did this to you. You're suffering because of me."

"Don't be silly! I love being pregnant! You should feel our baby Natsume... it's the sweetest thing in the world." Mikan beamed beautifully at him. Natsume sighed with relief.

"Do you want anything? I'll get them immediately." Natsume asked.

"I usually have tea and buttered toast. It makes me feel better."

"I'll be back." Natsume immediately got out of the room to get the food. He must be going back to his room since her room doesn't have any kitchen.

Mikan grins happily while waiting for his return. She always knew he would be a good father! He is already doting on her too much. Have you seen that my baby? You're very lucky because your daddy loves you very much!

"I'm back!" Natsume announced. He is carrying a large tray containing a huge pot of tea, a big platter of buttered toast and half a dozen bottles of flavoured jams!

"Natsume! This is too much." Mikan protested half laughing.

"I grabbed everything. I'm not sure what flavour you want." Natsume replied grinning. He rest down the tray beside her on the bed.

"A cup of tea and a single piece of toast is fine. Anyway, thank you very much!" Mikan gave him a quick peck in the lips.

"You should be eating more. I want our baby to be strong, just like me."

Mikan rolled her eyes at him. "I am already gaining weight as it is. I'm so fat!"

"What? That's ridiculous. You're sexier than ever!" Natsume insisted while raking his eyes over her body.

"Yeah right." Mikan pouted stubbornly at him. Natsume laughed and patted her head like a child. They ate in silence; Mikan munched her buttered toast contentedly.

"Feeling better?" Natsume asked. Mika nodded while rubbing her tummy. He seemed to be relieved with her answer.

"We still need to talk, right?" Mikan asked cautiously. She wants to tell him everything, but she didn't know where to start.

"Start about what happened seven years ago."

Mikan find herself relating the horrible memory that night. How Narumi sensei said her hands started glowing and directing that light to Reo. After that, he was unable to use his Alice again.

"I see. I always knew you were exceptionally strong, Mikan."

"But it's terrible! I don't want this kind of power... I feel like a monster!" Mikan cried.

"You are only a monster if you used it in that kind of way." Natsume said firmly.

"I know, but I can't help it. I live in fear that my friends will find out and they might hate me!"

"They can never hate you, Mikan. What happened after Reo got out?"

Mikan told him about Toya's threats, Narumi sensei's last words and the night they tried to kill Hotaru. He listened in disbelief and anger.

Natsume grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Damn it! Promise me right now, that you'll never ever hide anything from me again." He ordered harshly.

"I promise." Mikan whispered, a tear falling from her eye. She learned a lot these past few months. She can now see that she should have told Natsume.

"You little idiot... We could have prevented the months that were apart. If you really have to leave this academy, I would have come with you. "

"Really?" Mikan sniffed.

"Undoubtedly! There's no really sense living without you... so might as well take me with you!"

"Oh Natsume!" Mikan went into his arms and cried. She feels so stupid. She should have told him a long time ago. She should have trusted him.

"Stop crying... It's not over yet. If Reo finds out you're here, he will surely send Toya. I can't let them torture you again!" Natsume said determinedly.

"But what must we do?"

"I don't know yet. But we'll face everything together."

* * *

"I wonder where Natsume is. He is not in his room when I dropped by this morning." Ruka mused to Hotaru. They were in the canteen and eating some breakfast. The place is crowded and noisy with students hurrying not to be late. 

"I know where he is." Hotaru said, a mysterious smile on her lips.

"Where?"

"He knocked on my door and demanded some toast and jams."

"What?" Ruka asked bewildered.

"He slept in Mikan's room. He said Mikan's a little sick and she needed some breakfast. You should have seen him! He looks so worried!" Hotaru stifled a laugh.

"Does this mean their back together?" Ruka asked hopefully.

"Yes, which means you lost the bet Nogi! It's less than one month." Ruka groaned out load. He doesn't think Hotaru ever lost in any bet before.

"Fine. What should I do?"

Hotaru whispered in his ear. Ruka looked at her in shocked, blushing profusely.

"Imai!" he protested.

* * *

"Are you sure that were doing the right decision? Going back to the Academy?" Lou asked quizzically. They just boarded a train going back to the city. 

"Yes. We need their help. We have to defeat Reo, to stop this once and for all." Azumi replied.

"Why did you pretend you're dead, Azumi? Why do you suddenly want to quit the AAO?" Lou asked curiously. Zan is happily staring out the window as the train picks up more speed.

"They betrayed me." She whispered. She closed her eyes, the memories flooding back. It still hurts her so much in spite of the years gone by.

_flashbacks_

_"Sensei, I'm pregnant." Azumi announced happily._

_"My darling!__ I'm very happy..." A tall handsome man hugged her tightly into his arms._

_"What happens now? We have to leave this academy."_

_"I agree. We will do it soon. Just give me a little more time to plan things out."_

_"Are you really happy?" Azumi asked, doubt in her face._

_"Deliriously!__ Promise me, that if it's a girl, you will name her Mikan." The man gazed lovingly into her eyes._

_"Mikan?__ Like the fruit?" Azumi asked unbelievingly. It's an unusual name._

_"Yes. I think it's a pretty name. I'm sure she would be beautiful as well. I bet that she will always smile no matter what."_

_Azumi nodded happily. She loves him so much that she would have agreed to anything he said._

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Reo. But I can't join the AAO after all." Azumi told her friend._

_"But why, damn it! It's been in our plans for so long, to straighten out the erroneous ways of the academy." Reo said angrily._

_"But... I'm in love Reo. I'm going away with sensei." Azumi pleaded._

_"Sensei?__ You're serious?" Reo asked._

_"Yes, I'm so happy Reo!" Azumi laughed while hugging her friend._

_"I wish you well, Azumi. I'm happy for you..." Reo __uttered._

* * *

_"I'm sorry Azumi..." Reo said__ grief etched into his face._

_"No! He can't be dead! Please tell me you're lying!" Azumi pleaded hysterically._

_"It was an accident. He fell down from a cliff."_

_"No!!!!!" Azumi cried, shaking her head in denial. He can't be__dead,__ he said he's coming back__! They have plans! What __is going to happen__ to her and the baby?_

* * *

_Azumi was about to enter the room when she stopped to see Reo and another member of the AAO screaming at each other. She immediately hides, afraid to interrupt them._

_"You're useless Reo! You failed so many times to get the Kuro Neko." The man shouted angrily._

_"I will succeed this time. Let's do it, attack the academy full force!" Reo replied angrily._

_"I will not listened to anymore of you're stupid ideas!" The man said angrily._

_"I'm useless? I managed to get Azumi as a member of the AAO right? She became quite an asset to us. Her alice is very useful and important in this organization." _

_"You may be right, but that's ages ago. You killed her boyfriend to stop her from leaving, right?" _

_"I used my Alice on him to jump __o__n that cliff. How I hated that guy! He stole Azumi from us!" Reo said angrily._

_Azumi backed away in shock and bewilderment. No! She thought he was her friend. __How could he do such a terrible thing to her? __He destroyed her life!__ She felt anger that she never felt before. He betrayed her! She can't believe she even consider marrying him!_

_end of flashback_

"I'm sorry, Azumi. If it helps, I was regretting my decision in joining the AAO. Whenever I remembered the horrible things that we've done, it makes me feel so ashamed." Lou said. He was notorious back then, known as the Ice man. He was sent out to horrible missions for the sake of the organization.

"I know. I wished I never left my daughter." Azumi smiled sadly.

"I met my wife shortly before the attack. I was already having doubts back then. She changed the way I see life. I decided then to leave the AAO and start anew."

"We were all young and foolish when we joined the Organization. Now, we know better. Violence won't solve anything."

"My only concern is Zan. I will do anything to protect him."

"I'm tired of running away. We have to finish this, once and for all." Azumi said determinedly.

* * *

The hooded master took out a photo, a picture of a trio. There were two handsome guys, the first one blonde and the other red haired. They were grinning happily at the camera, both their arms slung protectively over a beautiful brunette. 

"You were a fool, Narumi... we almost have it all, yet you chose to stay and teach in your precious academy! You left me no choice but to kill you. You can't ruin my plans." Reo said bitterly. He gazed at the girl in the picture with longing.

_flashbacks_

_"Marry me." Reo whispered passionately._

_"Reo... I don't know what to say." She stared helplessly into his eyes._

_"Say yes! I promise to make you happy, my love."_

_"But the AAO is our life! We don't have time for this." She protested._

_"We are all eventually going to retire someday. Do you want to be alone forever? It's been a long time since Sensei died, and I've always been in love with you!" Reo pleaded. He grabbed her hand and holds it tightly._

_"But..."_

_"Stop thinking!__ I'm sure Sensei would want you to be happy. I've been waiting for a very long time for you." Reo__ begged his love showing__ clearly in his face._

_"Yes." She whispered softly._

_end of flashbacks_

"My love..." he said staring sadly on the girl. He still missed her so much. They killed you! He thought angrily. I will not stop until I avenge your death. The academy is going down!

"Our dreams, they are almost within my reach. I will become the greatest one, for you... Azumi." He whispered lovingly to the picture.

* * *

Whew what a chapter! As time goes by, I find it much harder to continue this story. The writer's block isn't helping either. (sobs) I managed to finish this chappie, but it took me longer than I used to. 

Thanks for the comments! I'm glad that you still like my story. I'm trying to keep it as real and believable as possible, combining both the manga and my ideas. To those wondering, I am on vacation because I go to a quarterm school (four semesters a year). That's why my vacation is kinda untimely.

Keep supporting my fan fict! Ciao!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Mikan watched in delight as Natsume cleaned his room. They decided to return there since his room is definitely bigger. He forbade her to do any more house works saying the baby might get tired. He's so sweet! 

"You're smiling." Natsume said approvingly. He is currently vacuuming the floor.

"I'm just so happy! I finally don't have to wear that corset anymore."

"You look undeniably better in that dress by the way."

"This?" Mikan grinned as she twirled and modelled the dress for him. It's very fashionable maternity wear. It's a sleeveless dress, the colour of light buttercup yellow with frills in the hem that stops just below her knees. She even braided her hair into one long plait. She's a beautiful image of young motherhood, her tiny bump showing proudly.

"My mother bought me a lot of dresses. I'm glad that I could finally wear them."

"Will you always wear them for me? I love looking at you and our baby." Natsume winked.

"I'll think about it." Mikan grinned happily at him. A piercing knock on the door interrupted their light bantering. Natsume answered the door and found Hotaru and Ruka.

"Hi! We just want to check on you guys." Hotaru announced as they entered the room.

"Hotaru!" Mikan ran and hugged her best friend tight.

"I'm guessing that you two idiots finally work it out?" Hotaru smiled at them.

"Yes! We're back together! He knows about the baby!" Mikan squealed excitedly.

"I'm happy for you guys, finally!" Hotaru said sincerely.

"Mikan... You're pregnant?" Ruka asked dazedly. He was shocked to see Mikan and her tiny bump when they entered the room, he was left speechless.

"With my baby, Ruka." Natsume said grinning. He is definitely enjoying Ruka's shocked expression.

"But... How did it happen?" Ruka stuttered, his hands sweating profusely.

"Nogi!" A blushing Hotaru admonished poor Ruka.

"I think we learned a long time ago how babies are created Ruka." Natsume said half laughing. Mikan also finds the situation very funny as she giggled uncontrollably.

"I mean... When? The bump?" Ruka stuttered again, his face is turning beet red.

"She's about five months. She's been wearing the Alice corset that's why we haven't notice it." Natsume explained to his confused friend.

"I knew it instantly when I first saw her." Hotaru announced smugly.

"I see. Congratulations! I'm still a little shock but I'm really happy for you guys." Ruka said happily, his face returning to its normal shade.

"Thank you, Ruka! I'm glad that you finally know." Mikan cried as she hugged him.

"You and Imai are definitely going to be the baby's god parents." Natsume announced.

"I'll be honoured." Hotaru replied her eyes suspiciously moist. Ruka nodded in agreement.

It's definitely a wonderful day for all of them. The bonds of friendship are definitely stronger than ever. The birth of the baby is going to unite them even more. They continue their chat and began talking about the future. Graduation is only a few months away. Ruka as expected wants to take veterinary medicine, while Hotaru said she is probably going to take an engineering course.

Natsume's cell phone rung loudly and he directly answered it. He returned immediately, his face tensed.

"It's Jinno sensei. We have visitors."

* * *

The foursome went to Narumi sensei's old quarters to have more privacy. Nobody new is living there yet. It was also decided that the new comers would stay there. 

"My darling!" Azumi cried when they entered the room. She enfolded her daughter into a tight embrace. She missed her daughter's presence and was worried about her almost every day

"How are you mother?" Mikan asked worriedly. Why is she here? She wondered.

"I'm fine, darling. How are you? You're not wearing the corset anymore! You look radiant!"

"Oh mother, everything is fine! I would like for you to meet... Natsume." Mikan took hold of Natsume's arm and showed him proudly to her mother.

"It's nice to meet you again, Ms. Yuka." Natsume said quite formally. He looks unusually nervous.

"You silly boy, we're almost family! Call me mother." Azumi reprimanded gently as she embraced him warmly.

"Thank You... mother." Natsume replied, he is slightly embarrassed with the situation. He never thought that meeting once in laws can be nerve wracking. Not to mention he got the daughter pregnant out of wedlock!

"So... my dear boy. You got my little girl pregnant. The baby is coming soon you know. What are your plans right now? What are your true intentions to my daughter?" Azumi interrogated him sharply.

"I..." Natsume was left speechless. He feels himself sweating profusely!

"Mother! Stop scaring him." Mikan protested while half laughing. She knows her mother is not really serious with her act. She is just playing a trick on Natsume.

"Are you alright Natsume? You look a little pale." Ruka snickered. He can't help it! This is one of the rare moments where Natsume is caught off guard.

"Shut up, Ruka." Natsume hissed, his face turning a little red. Everybody in the room had a good laugh about Natsume's discomfort.

"Congratulations on the baby, Mikan and Natsume." Jinno sensei cheered at the young couple.

"Thanks, sensei." Mikan smiled gratefully at him while Natsume nodded his appreciation.

"So... I would like to introduce you all to Lou and Zan. They are the reason why we are all gathered here today." Jinno sensei announced. Lou smiled warmly at them while Zan hid shyly at his father's back.

"What a cute little boy!" Mikan gushed at Zan. She stared at his handsome blonde looks and big brown eyes.

"He may be cute and young, but he's very strong. He has the Earth Alice." Azumi explained to them the extent of Zan's powers. She also revealed the hooded figure that tried to kidnap him, the death of his mother and Lou's request for her to steal Zan's powers away.

"He's gone through so much for such a young age." Mikan said sympathetically. He's so young to lose his mother! He must be missing her so much.

"He reminds me of Natsume, burdened with an unwanted and very powerful Alice." Ruka remarked sadly.

"What the hell are Reo's and Toya's plans? Why does he keep destroying innocent lives?" Natsume asked angrily.

"Toya?" Jinno sensei asked. Natsume explained to them in detail everything that Mikan told him, from the nullification of Reo's Alice to Toya's threats. Everybody gape in shock to what they just heard.

"Mikan, you fool! You shouldn't have sacrificed yourself in leaving this academy just because of me." Hotaru cried angrily. Everything is clear to her now, so that is the reason why Mikan was acting weird.

"But I can't let anything happen to you, Hotaru! Narumi sensei already died because of me." Mikan answered, her eyed filled with pain as she remembered the horrible day.

"You were always trying to be save all of us, Mikan. It's okay to ask for help sometimes." Ruka said softly to his friend. He can't believe how much she has to bear these past few months.

"You really are an unbelievably strong person, Mikan." Jinno sensei said in awe.

"I don't know what I'm really thinking at that time. All I know is that I have to protect the people that I love." Mikan whispered emotionally. Natsume took her hand and squeezed it tightly. He's getting a little worried, he doesn't want her feeling depress and tense.

"Are you okay, darling? Do you want to continue this conversation?" Azumi asked anxiously at her daughter.

"Yes. I'm fine. Let's continue." Mikan smiled bravely at them.

"The night you nullified Reo's Alice, you said you weren't conscious of what happened. Do you feel any different after that?" Jinno sensei inquired.

"Not really. I felt exhausted, all my energies are spent. The last thing I remembered was this huge force bursting to come out of me." Mikan explained, her forehead furrowed in concentration.

"What happened between you and Reo that night is very dangerous. You see, if a person attacks another person with his Alice full force, the strength of once power can force to open a treacherous path between them. It is a dangerous connection. You used your Alice against him unlimitedly Mikan... in the history of the academy, a dozen complications transpired in these situations. " Jinno sensei explained worriedly.

"I don't know." Mikan shook her head. She's getting confused and scared with the situation. A connection? With Reo? She thought in horror.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. Mikan is normal and fine after the final battle." Hotaru remarked. Ruka and Natsume nodded in agreement.

"I guess the real question is why he wants my daughter out of this academy?" Azumi asked furiously. She hated Reo even more. She can never forgive him for killing her love and threatening her daughter!

"The only thing I can think of is... he is scared of Mikan." Jinno sensei pointed out.

"Mikan must be a threat to Reo's plans. Narumi sensei did plead to her never to leave this academy. Narumi sensei must have discovered Reo's plans before he died." Ruka observed.

"Why would he be scared of me?" Mikan asked her face puzzled. She's practically harmless.

"You're Nullification Alice! Because he already experienced how powerful you can be." Natsume announced. Everything is becoming clearer now! Dawn of understanding is revealed in all of their faces.

"I see. I think the next question is what are Reo's plans? Did his Alice return?" Jinno sensei asked.

"It's still hard to figure out his plans. He kidnapped about a dozen people already. They were never found. What does he do with other people's Alice?" Ruka asked perplexed.

"I don't know. But we are sure of one thing. He's going to come for Zan." Azumi said sadly.

"I just want my son to be safe. I am humbly asking all of you for your help." Lou said, his voice filled with love for his son.

"I'm not sure if my body can take it. I have never stolen an Alice that powerful before. But I'm willing to try it, Lou." Azumi offered. She smiled at Zan and beckoned him to come to her. Zan tentatively walked towards her. Azumi kneeled down to him and took his small hands. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. It's been a long time since she last stolen another person's Alice.

A bright light began to envelope the two of them. Zan began to whimper in pain. Azumi seems to be having a hard time, her body starting to shake uncontrollably.

"Mother! Stop it!" Mikan cried in panic. It's very apparent that her mother won't be able to control that kind of power. It's going to kill her!

Azumi suddenly dropped her hands and fell limply on the ground. They all rushed beside her immediately. She looked so pale it seems like blood stop flowing into her body. Mikan grabbed her mother's hand; it's very cold and clammy.

"I'm fine darling. He's just very strong. I'm so sorry... Lou." Azumi whispered brokenly. Jinno sensei started carrying her towards the couch.

"It's okay, Azumi. I still appreciate it a lot." Lou smiled sorrowfully at her. He went to Zan and hugged his son tightly, tears streaming down his cheek.

"It's okay, Zan. There's got to be another way."Lou comforted his son. Zan cuddled closer to his father.

"Am I going to die like mommy? I don't want to leave you yet, daddy." Zan sobbed to his father.

It's a very poignant and touching scene. Everybody in the room felt their hearts breaking for the father and son. Mikan felt tears sting her own eyes. It's not right! He's so young to face such an ordeal. She reached a decision immediately. She just can't stand there and do nothing!

"I'll do it." Mikan announced, her face determined.

"What?" Hotaru asked her face stricken. She already has an inkling what her friend wants to do.

"I'll try to steal his Alice." Mikan said firmly.

"No!" Natsume protested immediately. He can't be hearing her correctly. She can't do it! She can't risk her life and the baby.

"But Natsume..." Mikan objected.

"It's very dangerous! Think about the baby, Mikan." Natsume said angrily.

"I'm sure it would be fine. Our baby is very strong! I have to help Zan!" Mikan said stubbornly. They stared at each other heatedly, both unbending in their wills.

"Darling, I'm not sure it's a very good idea." Azumi announced, slowly getting out of the couch.

"But I have to try... I have to." Mikan pleaded, her shoulders started shaking with suppressed emotions. She feels frustrated! Why can't they understand it? This is not about her, it's about Zan.

Natsume walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders roughly. His face is torn between anger and remorse. "On one condition, you promise me, that if you can't take it, you will let go immediately." Natsume whispered, his face filled with anguish. He doesn't want her to do it, damn it! He can't let her put herself in danger. But he knows it's the right decision, she has to try at least, for poor Zan.

"I promise." Mikan smiled bravely at him. She kissed Natsume lightly on the cheek and squeezed his hand gratefully. She walked towards Zan slowly. She has to do it. It's now or never!

* * *

Hi guys! thanks for the reviews for the last chapters. ... one of you requested for more m rated scenes... I guess it's hard to do that since Mikan's already knocked up. Lol! I guess I'll try it in my future fan fict... it's kinda hard and flustering. (author blushes) 

To those wondering how Reo killed Mikan's father since he has nullification, stay tune for the next chappies! Sorry it's part of the story. I'm really glad that some of you are finally figuring out the twist and turns in this story. I've been staying up late ranking my head what's going to happen next.

This fan fict in not ending yet, it's so hard to say goodbye to my baby. (sobs) I think I've finished 60 percent of this story already, a couple more chapters to go.

Keep supporting my fan ficT! Ciao!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

Mikan took Zan's hand carefully. The little boy gave her a trembling smile, his large brown eyes spiked with tears. He looks so vulnerable! She began to concentrate, focusing in her goal. The rest of the group held their breaths as the awaited what's going to happen next. A few seconds passed, and nothing happened.

"What's wrong, dear? Are you okay?" Azumi asked anxiously.

"I don't know. My Alice is not working." Mikan replied puzzled.

"Maybe you're doing it differently?" Ruka suggested helpfully. Mikan shook her head.

"This is exactly how I do it." Mikan replied.

"I know this maybe far fetch, but maybe it's because of her pregnancy." Lou remarked.

"Let's try it. I am going to attack you with my Alice, Mikan. I want you to nullify it." Jinno sensei raised his wand and it created bright thunder sparks immediately. When it was about to hit Mikan, it disappeared right away.

"Her nullification Alice is working just fine." Hotaru announced and all of them looked bewildered.

"When was the last time you used you're stealing Alice, Mikan?" Jinno Sensei.

"The night of the final battle, I used it on Luna." Mikan remembered.

"This is really bizarre. An alice just can't disappear so suddenly, isn't it?" Azumi asked incredulously.

"There must be a reason why it vanished. If that night was the last time you used it, it must have also disappeared that night."Hotaru pointed out. She began walking back and forth, lost in her thoughts. One can just imagine her inner mind working busily.

"It's because of your encounter with Reo! It must have been you're excessive released of power that night."

"Oh my God!" Azumi suddenly exclaimed, she looks chalk white. She sank weakly against the sofa, as she raised a trembling hand towards her mouth. "Could it be?" she whispered hysterically to herself.

"Azumi, what's wrong?" Jinno sensei asked concernedly.

"I think... I know what happened to your Stealing Alice... Mikan." Azumi stuttered.

"What, mother?" Mikan asked curiously as walked towards her mother who is acting really strange.

"It transferred to... Reo" She announced shakily.

"What?" Mikan asked in horror.

"I know... it's the worst possible thing that could happen!" Azumi cried as she laughed feverishly.

"Is it possible, sensei?" A terrified Hotaru asked to Jinno sensei who is gaping in shocked.

"So far, I don't think if it ever happened before. But I can't really say that it's not... possible." He admitted reluctantly.

"You said a while ago that once person's Alice, if used in its full strength, can open a dangerous path right? Mikan undoubtedly used her Alice to the extreme that she nullified Reo's Alice for good. Are you telling us that it may have also back fired? That she unwillingly gave her other Alice?" Natsume asked angrily. The whole thing is ridiculous!

"I don't really know, Natsume. Like I also said, various complications can arise from these situations! That is why we recommend powerful students to wear restricting devices like mask and bracelets, to abstain them from using too much." Jinno answered helplessly.

"But I'm not wearing any of those, because I'm not supposed to have that kind of power." Mikan whispered. She sank beside her mother faintly. Her other Alice lost forever? She knows that she's not really fond of her other Alice because it wreaks havoc to other people's lives. But it's her legacy; she got it from her mother! And to lose it to someone like Reo, it's unimaginable.

"We have to get it back, it's not rightfully his!" Natsume demanded heatedly.

"Some things are still not very clear here. If Reo has Mikan's Stealing Alice, he must have realized it lately, right? Maybe that is how he escaped from prison." Hotaru pointed out.

"He must have stolen another poor guy's Alice. In fact, he must be notoriously stealing other people's Alice all this time!" Ruka asserted.

"This is an even bigger problem than I feared. He must be terribly powerful right now, damn it! The water Alice from one of our students and the Wind Alice he stole from my friend is enough for him to be dread upon." Jinno muttered angrily.

"Water and Wind?" Azumi repeated dazedly, a memory from long ago hitting her with such force.

_Flashbacks_

_A laughing trio is having a picnic at the forest, three good friends who always stick together no matter what. They were middle school students back then._

_"Among us, who do you think is the most powerful?" Reo asked oddly. _

_"Reo!__ Who cares? It's not important." Azumi scolded her friend gently._

_"I guess it must be Narumi. He is the one who is doing dangerous missions for the academy." Reo pointed out bitterly._

_"I don't think so. I don't think I'm the most powerful among us." Narumi shook his head._

_"You're Alice is really special, Reo. I think yours is better than mine." Azumi comforted him._

_"Azumi, you're Alice is very unique. I think you have a very strong potential." Narumi smiled lovingly at her._

_"Me? They don't even want me to practice my Alice!" Azumi cried._

_"That is because their scared of you! If you want, you can be the strongest person in this world." Narumi announced._

_"Our Azumi?"__ Reo asked bewildered._

_"Yes, because you see, even if there is really a person with the strongest Alice possible, Azumi can just steal his Alice away." Narumi pointed out._

_"But I will never do such a thing! I have no intention of becoming the strongest person." Azumi replied._

_"Why not?__ Don't you want to know what it's like? __To be so powerful that everybody fears you?"__ Reo asked in wonder._

_"Not really." Azumi shuddered in disgust._

_"Why not?__ If I have that kind of Alice, I will steal all the most powerful ones!" Reo declared._

_"Reo!__ That's wrong. We all know that too much power can be dangerous." Narumi reprimanded him._

_"But I will get to do everything that I want!" Reo answered back._

_"Stop fighting both of you! There's really no sense arguing since I have this Alice, and not you, Reo." Azumi pointed out unnecessarily. The two calm down immediately. Azumi has always been the one to keep them rational._

_"Do you really think that the person with the strongest Alice is possible?" Reo asked intriguingly. He just can't stop thinking about it!_

_"Maybe, if he has the most powerful elements." Narumi replied, contemplating the idea seriously._

_"Elements?"__ Azumi repeated in disbelief. She finds the idea outrageous._

_"Go on, Narumi."__ Reo said excitedly._

_"I read once that most frequently, the most powerful Alices are the one that originates and replicates Nature. Maybe because the strength of their Alice is just so __natural ,__ that the __earth's own force strengthens them. The strongest person will have all of these elements together." Narumi explained._

_ "What are these elements?" Reo asked breathlessly._

_"The earthy ones I guess... __Water, Wind, Earth and Fire."__ Narumi replied. Reo absorbed the information thirstily. He wants to know how it feels like, to be the strongest one!_

_"Really Narumi, you have an over active imagination!" Azumi rolled her eyes at him._

_"You're right. It's not even entirely possible! Let's continue eating these delicious foods." Narumi laughed. _

_The trio continued their picnic, not knowing that in the near future, they just made drastic changes towards history._

_End of flashbacks_

"Mother?" Mikan's soft voice brought Azumi back to earth. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she must have been staring into space for quite a while.

"I'm fine. The news just really... shocked me." She excused. She don't think this is the tight time to tell them about the elements.

Reo still needs the other two. Earth and... Fire. Azumi felt tears sting her eyes. Why? She thought angrily. Things just started getting better with Mikan and Natsume. If something happens to Natsume... it will break her daughter's heart. She really needs him especially right now because she's going to have his baby.

"I think we have enough for one day. We need a break to plan things through." Jinno sensei announced to the group.

"Just call us whenever you need help. I am willing to help as much as I can." Ruka offered determinedly.

"Me too. I'll be in my laboratory." Hotaru said as she and Ruka left together.

"Mikan, I think it's time to go home too. You should rest now." Natsume offered his hand and helped Mikan stood up.

"Thanks, I'm having a little headache myself." She smiled gratefully at him. She gave her mother a peck on the cheeks and waved goodbye at Jinno, Lou and Zan.

Azumi stared at the couple's retreating figure, her sad eyes filled with anguish and distressed.

* * *

Mikan stared outside the window, lost in her thoughts. The night sky is beautiful tonight, filled with twinkling stars. She shivered as a strong cold wind entered the room. She can't believe that the final battle seven years ago is not completely concluded. They have to fight once again, hopefully for the last time. She can't afford to lose, too much are at stake. She has to fight, for her baby and Natsume.

Natsume hugged her body from behind, his chin resting on her head. He laid his hand possessively on her swelling tummy, his body warming her all over.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yes. I'm just worried." Mikan admitted.

"We will get this through together. I will be always here to protect you."

"I know, and I will try to be strong for you." She whispered. She turned around and hugged him tightly. They stayed in that position for a long time, both afraid to let go.

"I have something to give you. Close your eyes." Natsume suddenly grinned at her. Mikan closed her eyes obediently, her heart thudding in anticipation.

"You can now open them." Natsume ordered gently.

Mikan gasped in shock when she opened her eyes. Natsume is kneeling in front of her and he is holding a very familiar huge heart shape diamond ring. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Mikan Sakura, will you marry me?" Natsume asked tenderly. Mikan felt tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. She can't believe that this is actually happening to her right now.

"Yes." Mikan whispered emotionally. A look of indescribable joy passed on Natsume's face. He carried her bridal style and began twirling around in circles.

"Natsume!" Mikan protested laughingly as she gripped his neck tightly.

Natsume finally settles down, took her trembling hand and slip the beautiful ring on. They stared in wonder at the huge ring. Well, it was half a year ago when he first gave her the ring. And now look at them, they are soon going to have a little baby.

"Thank you." Natsume said silently, his crimson eyes serious and content.

"I don't really have much choice." Mikan teased him as she motioned to her growing tummy.

Natsume laughed out loud and stroke her cheek gently. He kissed her lips passionately and Mikan responded to him with the same hungry ardour. She misses his touch so much. Natsume's hands roved around her body impatiently while Mikan started unbuttoning his shirt. They fell on the bed together, still kissing and not breaking contact.

"Wait! Is the baby going to be fine?" Natsume asked unsteadily, he is breathless with desire.

"Yes. I checked." Mikan smiled seductively at him as she removed her dress. Natsume growled as if in torture and covered her body with his. When he was about to removed his pants,

"Wait! Shouldn't we wait before we're married?" Mikan asked shakily, desire and bliss fogging her brain.

"Are you really serious?" Natsume asked heatedly, his frustrations clearly showing.

"I don't know." Mikan replied confusedly.

"Mikan, it's been too damn long already!" Natsume moaned as if in pain.

Mikan laughed in spite of the situation. She was actually just teasing him. She just can't help it. She grabbed his shoulders and showed him that she is very much willing to continue where they left off.

* * *

I personally like this chappie... I'm actually feeling a little tearful while writing Natsume's proposal... I can just imagine him doing it so sweetly... I was actually hesitating whether they are going to be married... but heck, it's the perfect ending, there's just got to be a wedding for Mikan and Natsume!

Send in your comments immediately. I really love reading them! So now you know what are Reo's plans... hmmmm... What is in store for our beloved hero and heroine? Stay tune for the next chapters.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

A few weeks passed and everything seems to be fine in Alice Academy. Everyone is excited with the upcoming nuptials of Mikan and Natsume. They were all busy planning the wedding. Natsume said they wanted a simple wedding and it has to be soon.

Of course, fear is still there. They are terrified when the day comes that Reo will discover where they are. Plans were made to ensure the safety of little Zan. Somebody is always guarding him no matter what time of day. Hotaru is continuously inventing something to help them fight Reo.

"You should definitely choose the off shouldered one Mikan. It looks beautiful on you!" Sumire gushed at her. They were all on Narumi's old quarters; it kind of became their favourite meeting place.

"You think so? I guess this would be the perfect choice. At least my bare shoulders would take away the attention from my blowing tummy." Mikan sighed. She is trying on wedding dresses; her choices are kind of limited since her stomach is getting larger every day.

"This is so romantic, isn't it? You're so lucky to marry the man of your dreams!" Anna said, her eyes looking dreamy.

"The small chapel is so wonderful to hold the wedding!" Nonoko giggled.

"I'm really happy that you're going to be my new sister, Mikan. And I'm so excited about the baby." Aoi smiled happily at Mikan.

"I think you should definitely wear a tiara." Sumire announced thoughtfully.

"No, Permy. I want it to be simple. I think prefer fresh flowers should do." Mikan declared.

"Hmmm... Yes, I think you're right. Your hair is going to be loosely curled with flowers interlace in it. You're going to look breath taking!" Sumire screamed in delight.

The other girls giggled helplessly, except for Hotaru who just rolled her eyes. If only she didn't love Mikan so much, she would never have agreed of becoming a bridesmaid. She can't believe she also has to wear a gown and walk down the aisle.

A knock on the door interrupted their light chitchat.

"It's us. Is it safe for us to enter?" Natsume shouted mockingly at the door. He is standing outside with Ruka and Koko. The girls shooed them away a few hours ago saying they have _girl things_ to do.

"Wait!" Aoi shouted in panic. The girls scrambled hastily to clean up the mess. Mikan took off the gown immediately. She knows that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress. And besides, she wants to surprise Natsume!

"Come in!" Sumire shouted after a minute.

"At last." Koko announced sarcastically while they entered the room. The boys just played basketball and their exhausted. Natsume went to Mikan straight away and gave her a kiss in the lips and also another one on her bump.

"What took you so long? I can never understand why it took women so long to dress up." Ruka said while shaking his blonde head ruefully.

"It's not as if you guys are easy to understand as well." Hotaru rolled her eyes at him.

"We guys are simple to comprehend." Ruka insisted while grinning at Hotaru.

"Yeah right." Hotaru snorted. Ruka and Hotaru glared at each other exasperatingly.

"Natsume, by the way, we should start planning your bachelor party." Koko announced impishly.

"What?" Mikan asked incredulously at Natsume.

"I have no idea about this." Natsume shrugged.

"Oh come on, you should definitely have one." Koko pleaded. He looks like a little boy asking for a treat.

"I don't think it's appropriate." Aoi commented shyly.

"Of course it is! Every guy should have one before he settles down, at least one last hoopla!" Koko grinned. He winced visibly as he noticed that every girl in the room is giving him death glares.

"It's okay, Koko. I don't think I need one anyway." Natsume announced laughingly. He is not really interested in having a bachelor party, all he cares about is the wedding itself.

"As one of your friends, it's my responsibility as a groomsman to give you a proper bachelor party. You will regret it 10 years from now if you didn't have one!" Koko warned Natsume.

"I think you're starting to make sense. Mikan should have a proper bridal shower as well!" Sumire announced, her eyes twinkling with delight.

"No. I don't need one, Sumire. I'm not exactly a blushing virginal bride." Mikan commented dryly. She glanced pointedly at her growing tummy.

"Nonsense. You can still do other things in your bridal shower, Mikan. It should be fun, you guys, totally harmless. You love each other so much right? It's not as if you don't trust each other, right?" Koko asked innocently.

"Right." Natsume answered slowly. He is starting to get amused with Koko's antics.

"I trust him." Mikan answered Koko's question irritably. She narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance. Of course she wants Natsume to have a good time. She does trust him! She's definitely over with the Keiko situation. Is she? She asked herself in bewilderment. She still doesn't want Keiko anywhere near Natsume, that's for sure! Just the thought of other girls fawning over Natsume in the bachelor party is enough to make her blood boiled. But of course, she will die before she admits it!

"Then I don't see any problem why we shouldn't proceed with it." Koko pointed out while grinning wolfishly.

"Yes, why not? You guys go ahead with your plans." Mikan mustered a fake smile. Natsume do deserve a break. All he does these past few days is take care of her and the baby. But inside, she hopes that he will refuse anyway.

"Really? Are you sure?" Natsume looked at her in astonishment. Mikan nodded her head emphatically.

"Yeah!" Koko shouted and started dancing around. He and Ruka exchanged high fives and gave each other wolfish grins.

"Men." Hotaru uttered in disgust with a shake in her head.

"We should start planning Mikan's party as well. Let's have a bridal/baby shower for her." Aoi suggested.

"Don't worry Natsume; we'll plan everything for you." Koko winked at him.

* * *

"Damn it, Toya! It's been weeks and you still can't find one little boy?" Reo asked him angrily. He is furious! He has to have the earth Alice as soon as possible.

"They left no trace, master. They simply disappeared."

"I'm getting restless. I'm tired of stealing worthless Alices around here. It's not fun like it used to be."

"I'm sorry master. I'll try again." Toya pleaded nervously. His master is very dangerous when in this kind of mood.

"You're damn right!" Reo snarled at him. He moved closer to Toya and put a hand on the younger man's shoulders, staring keenly into his eyes.

"I think this will help." He suddenly smiled evilly at him. He held out a small yellow Alice stone.

"What is this, master?"

"I stole it from a poor boy yesterday. It has very interesting powers. The power to see _everything_ from a person's past."

Toya stared in wonder at stone. It would be very useful indeed; he has no doubt that it can make him find his targets very easily. He can use it to people who possibly saw where the ice man and the kid go.

"Thank you, master." Toya bowed loyally to Reo.

* * *

"Here, Zan. Promise you're never going to take it off, no matter what happens." Hotaru smiled gently him. She attached a silver bracelet on his wrist. It looks like any normal bracelet. They were in Imai's laboratory. She is showing to them her current inventions.

"What's that Hotaru?" Mikan inquired curiously.

"It's a tracking device. We will be able to locate him wherever he is. It can also serve as an emergency signal. When the pulse of the person wearing this increases its beat, this bracelet will send a signal to the main computer. It will tell us that the person is in danger. We will be able to help immediately."

"Wow." Mikan looked at Hotaru in awe. Her best friend is really one talented person!

"I made a lot for each and one of us." Hotaru handed Mikan, Ruka and Natsume their own pairs.

"Thanks, Hotaru." Ruka smiled appreciatively at her. Natsume nodded gratefully at her.

"What is that strange thing, Hotaru?" Mikan pointed to a large shell like vessel. It looked vaguely familiar to her.

"It's an emergency escape vessel. It's an old prototype. Remember when you used to annoy me so much that I will hide away from you? The older model will only open its doors if rabbits were inserted."

"I remember." Mikan wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"This is an improved version. It can accommodate more people inside. The walls are also thicker. It's almost impossible to get thru it. It is resistive to chemicals, fire, pressure etc."

"This will serve as an evacuation right? If the fight with Reo goes wrong?" Natsume asked silently.

"Yes." Hotaru confirmed sadly.

"How can it be unlock?" Ruka asked. He moved closer to inspect the impressive container.

"It can't. It's time activated."

"You mean once its door is closed, there is no possible way to unlock it?" Mikan looked at Hotaru in shocked.

"I figured it will be safer that way." Hotaru announced slowly. Silence ensured after her announcement. They suddenly become very aware of the impending danger that is looming closely over them.

"Anyway, I'm sure we won't need it. We'll be fine, guys." Mikan smiled bravely at them.

"Of course." Hotaru smiled comfortingly at her.

"We should be going. I have to give the bracelets to others." Mikan took hold of little Zan and left the room with Natsume. Ruka and Hotaru are left in the laboratory.

"It can be unlocked isn't it." Ruka said to Hotaru, looking straight into her violet eyes. It's not a question, he was stating a fact.

"How did you know?"

"It's unlike you to create something like it."

"It can be unlocked by a key." Hotaru took out a silver key in a chain from inside her shirt; it's hanging around her neck secretly.

"Why did you lie?" Ruka asked her gently.

"I'm worried about her. If anything goes wrong, I have to make sure that Mikan and the baby are safe. Knowing that idiot, she might try to be heroic and brave. I have to protect her." Hotaru replied softly. Her beautiful violet eyes flashing with worry and concern.

"That's really good of you, Imai." Ruka looked at her in amazement. Hotaru's loyalty to Mikan is exactly how he feels about Natsume. He studied her with renewed interest. Hotaru acts tough and strong, but she is also a softie inside.

"I have a favour to ask you, Nogi." Hotaru cleared her throat nervously.

"What is it?"

"You lost the bet right. I said you have to do three things for me? You already agreed to pose for me so I can take more pictures of you. I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Ruka smiled encouragingly at her.

"If you may walk down the aisle with me at the wedding. Can you be my partner? I'm really nervous wearing a gown and all, and if I get paired up with Koko, it will only make me more uneasy."

"I'll be honoured to." Ruka grinned at her. He thought she is going to asked him for more photo shoots. This is definitely way better!

"Thanks." Hotaru sighed in relief.

* * *

"Are you okay, mother?" Mikan asked worriedly. Lately, her mother seems to be not her normal self. She is mostly staring sadly into space, lost in her own thoughts. A few times, she has seen her mother looking at Natsume, with worry in her eyes. She seems to be on the verge of saying something.

"I'm fine, darling. Are you excited about the wedding?" Azumi smiled at her only daughter.

"Ecstatic." Mikan replied enthusiastically. Her mother is obviously changing the subject. She decided to let it pass. Maybe she's just worried about the situation.

"Have you decided where you're going on your honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon?" Mikan repeated dumbly. Of course, she completely forgot about that! They should definitely have one, even if it's going to be short trip.

"There are many wonderful places to go to, darling. Don't worry about us here. You should ask Natsume where he wants to go."

"Yes, I will. See you later, mother." Mikan kissed her mother loudly then left.

She decided to go back to the dormitory. Natsume must be there. Mikan walked uneasily. She rarely walked around the academy, for fear of Toya discovering she's there. She was almost in her destination when she saw two familiar figures in a tight embrace. She staggered a little when she realized who they are.

It's Keiko and Natsume!

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry for the very late update... lost my will to write all of a sudden. I got really pissed off with one of the comments. I'm not really that sensitive, but please make sure to submit constructive criticisms... flames are still welcome of course...

Still, I'm glad that MOST of you still like my story. haha. I'm really flattered that my comments has reached 200 plus... I know only the good ones receive that many... thanks for the support!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Mikan stared at the couple furiously. She can feel her temper rising inevitably.

"Natsume!" She shouted angrily. The couple broke apart abruptly and turned towards her in shock. Natsume walked towards her carefully.

"Mikan, It's not what you think." Natsume explained.

"Isn't it? You look pretty sweet and cosy to me!" Mikan replied bitterly.

"It's my fault, Mikan. I hugged him. I was so happy to learn about the baby and the wedding." Keiko smiled apologetically.

Mikan merely glared wrathfully at both of them. How dare them lie to her, when she already caught them red handed!

"It's true." Natsume repeated seriously while looking intently at her.

"I saw it with my own eyes." Mikan pointed out sharply.

"Damn it, Mikan! A few days ago, you said you trust me! Are you going back to your lying schemes again?" Natsume couldn't control his anger. She's doing it again, accusing him without waiting for his explanation.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I lied!" Mikan retorted. She regretted what she said almost immediately. Natsume's face darkens with anger.

"I see. I guess this is a preview of how marriage with you would look like?" Natsume asked callously at her.

Mikan suddenly felt cold. She felt her lip quivered with fear. Natsume is looking at her with such contempt!

Keiko interrupted the tense silence between the couple. "Mikan, there's nothing going on between us. I must admit that I did have feelings about Natsume. But I am over him. I've already moved on! In fact, I am with my new boy friend right now. Look, here he comes!" Keiko motioned her hand towards a handsome redhead heading their way.

"Sorry it took me so long. I got lost finding my way back from the comfort room. Hi! You must be, Mikan." The guy smiled pleasantly at her.

Mikan stared in horror at the guy. She looked at Natsume, but he is staring at her frostily. He walked away abruptly as if he can't stand looking at her. _What has she done?_

* * *

A few days later...

Mikan watched Natsume's figure achingly. He is doing the buttons on his shirt. He is dressing up for his bachelor's party. They still live together in his room but he barely glances at her. He still made sure she is always comfortable and eating right, but it's not for her. _It's for the baby._

"What time are you going to return?" Mikan asked. She forced a bright smile on her face.

"Jealous?" Natsume asked mockingly.

"No. I just want to say have a good time."

"Cut the crap, Mikan." Natsume ordered her harshly.

"I'm sorry..." Mikan cried brokenly at him.

"Crying won't work this time."

"Please understand..." Mikan pleaded.

"Damn it! That's what I've been trying to do these past few months. And all this time, I have only asked one thing from you. Do you want to know what that is?" Natsume asked her ruthlessly.

Mikan stared at him helplessly. She already knows the answer, but it still hurts to hear it from his own lips.

"Trust. It's what matters most to me, and too bad that you can't damn give it to me." Natsume said grimly. He left the room slamming the door.

* * *

"Calm down, Natsume." Ruka comforted his friend. The guys were on a private club in Central Town. They hired it especially for the night. The room is already packed with their friends. A few strippers were dancing seductively on the stage.

"It hurts, Ruka." Natsume admitted harshly. He drank more from his bottle of beer, hoping to ease the pain. He already consumed quite a lot, making him tipsy.

"I understand your situation, Natsume. But it's Mikan! She has always been eccentrically with a mind of a child." Ruka reminded his friend.

"Yup, that's her alright." Natsume laughed hysterically.

"Are you okay? You have way too much drink already."

"Right from the start, I'm doom. Why do I have to fall in love with that idiot?" Natsume asked to himself.

"Because she's different." Ruka grinned to his friend. He is beginning to enjoy this! It's very rare for Natsume to pour his heart out like this.

"When she first came to this academy, I already sensed something different from her. I'm attracted to her with no reason at all. I tried to fight it, damn it! How I tried to fight it..." Natsume muttered to himself.

"I remember. You tried to stay away from her, right?" Ruka asked gently.

"Yes, I told her to stay the hell out of my way... That she mustn't come near to the darkness that she's not supposed to see. But she was so stubborn and dense! She keeps trying to get close to me."

"She's the only person I know who is not afraid of you."

"I should have stay away! I should have tried harder. But every time she smiles at me, I'm lost..." Natsume groaned out load as if in pain.

"She has that effect on people."

"I was even jealous of tsubasa. Imagine my disgust when I realized that I'm actually jealous! _Me of all people_!"

"I know how you feel." Ruka commented sympathetically. Well, back then, he was jealous of Tsubasa too.

"Of course, you _used to like_ her too, Ruka. I must admit that I was resentful of your closeness back then. I was jealous of you too. I felt so ashamed why I can't give her away to my best friend. You deserve her more anyway!"

"You were the one for her, Natsume. Even then, I can see that you're the right one for her."

"I tried to push her towards you, Ruka. _I tried_ But damn, she has me wrapped up on her little finger." Natsume grunted.

Ruka laughed out load. How he wish Hotaru is here to capture the moment. She will have such a grand time videotaping Natsume's dramatics. Wait! Why is he suddenly thinking about Imai?! She seems to be recurrently popping into his thought nowadays. He suddenly feels uncomfortable, his heart beating nervously.

"Err... It's all right. If it helps, I'm sure it would never have worked out between me and Mikan."

Tsubasa suddenly went o their corner, looking a little flushed. A stripper just gave him a lap dance. "What is the groom doing here, sulking in the corner? You should enjoy the party!"

"Trouble in paradise." Ruka informed the new comer.

"Aaahhh... Love! Whatever it is, my friend, it's just hormones! Misaki and I used to fight a lot when she was pregnant with Miyuki too."

" I know. But it's so damn hard to be understanding all the time! Look what I have become, look at me! I became a besotted fool!"

"Love changes all of us. You're lucky to have found your love Natsume." Ruka said. He feels a little envious with his friend. Of course, he wants to be able to find the girl for him too someday.

"Lucky? It's the sweetest torture in this world. Fighting a hundred enemies would be easier!" Natsume snorted.

"Then why are you taking the plunge?" Ruka asked laughingly .

"The reason is even though I find my _bride_ infuriating and annoying, even if she really pisses me off sometimes, even if I find her idiotic and dim-witted, I just can't damn tolerate the thought of her being with anybody else but me!" Natsume let out a strangled groan.

Tsubasa looked at him sympathetically. "That's love alright! You'll get used to it, my friend."

"How did you survive these past few years?" Natsume asked Tsubasa in admiration.

"I don't know myself." Tsubasa shrugged his shoulders. His relationship with Misaki is not perfect, of course. There were plenty of times when he wanted to strangle her pretty neck. Women with a mind of their own are really troublesome. Well, what can he do? She's _his_ troublesome woman.

"Seriously, Tsubasa." Natsume pleaded. He ordered another round of beer for the three of them.

"Women are complicated creatures. Never _ever_ underestimate them. If they answer you Yes, it can also means No. If they answer No, it can also means Yes. Am I making sense? Do you understand?" Tsubasa chuckled in amusement.

"Weird as it may seems, I think I do." Natsume grinned boyishly at them. He feels a little relief that he is not exactly alone in his debacle.

Ruka nodded thoughtfully. Yesterday, at the canteen, he offered Hotaru his seafood crabs because he knows she really likes them. Then she suddenly got angry saying does _he_ think her gluttonous or is he patronizing her or something. He got totally confused! He is merely offering her the damn food. Then she suddenly smiled sweetly at him saying how thoughtful he is, then took his crab and ate it! He remembered staring at her wildly like she's gone crazy. _Dammit_! Without realizing it, _he's_ thinking of Hotaru _again_!

A sexy stripper in very skimpy clothes danced seductively at Natsume. He looked at her uninterestedly, his mind still on one certain brunette.

"Having fun Natsume? I'm having such a blast!" Koko grinned happily, his arms around two pretty blondes.

"I love the booze, nothing else. You, dance with Ruka." Natsume motioned the stripper to his friend beside him.

The sexy stripper smiled at Ruka and put her arms around his neck suggestively. Koko took out his camera and snapped a picture. He left immediately laughing his head off. He can't wait to show them to others, the shy and aloof Ruka in the arms of a stripper!

"Koko!" A blushing Ruka protested and wrestled the stripper's arms out of his neck. The stripper seems to be offended and took off in another direction. Ruka sighed in relief.

"Women, can't live with them, can't live without them. Since we are all in agreement, gentlemen, I propose a toast. To the _women_ in our lives! Cheers!" Tsubasa raised his bottle in the air.

"Cheers." Ruka echoed. The trio clicked their bottles of beer, their faces a myriad of tenderness and torment. They laughed at each other's faces.

"Wait until the baby is born, when she's all emotional with post natal depression." Tsubasa warned mockingly at Natsume.

All Natsume can do is groaned out loud and put his head on to his hands dejectedly.

* * *

The next day is Mikan's bridal/ baby shower. They held it at Serina Sensei's quarters, since her house is at the back of the school, which means more privacy. Her garden is beautiful and huge too. The theme of the party is like an English tea party. Large white canopies were set up and a dozen small round tables littered everywhere. Beautiful bouquets of colourful roses are strategically placed to create a dreamy peaceful ambiance. A large white table at the side is brimming with gifts.

The girls are seated on the tables, all dressed in pretty dresses with matching wide brimmed hats. They are enjoying a cup of tea and delicate pastries.

"I wonder what happened at the boy's party?" Anna asked thoughtfully. They are all dying of curiosity.

"I bet it's really wild! None of them returned yet since last night. They all slept at the bar! How disgusting is that?" Sumire cried.

"Men! I can't believe they're all too drunk to go home. I waited until the wee hours of the morning for Tsubasa!" Misaki said angrily.

"I heard Koko talking on his cell phone; he was _inviting_ some strippers to go to the club." Nonoko whispered audibly. The girls swallowed visibly. They have a vague idea what _happens_ when there are strippers in the club.

"At least none of them left the venue. I stayed late watching my computer too. Good thing they are all wearing their tracking bracelets!" Hotaru grinned impishly.

"Hotaru!" Aoi giggled. They all laughed and sipped their tea gracefully.

"Peter hasn't called me yet." Sumire complained. Jealousy is killing her very slowly with each passing second.

"Natsume is still barely talking to me." Mikan sulked and ate a mouthful of cake.

"Such young love! You girls should stop thinking about them. I'm sure their fine." Azumi reassured the young women.

"Yes, were supposed to be partying!" Nonoko smiled brightly.

"Let's open the presents!" Hotaru announced, hoping to ease the dreary mood they were in. Mikan's spirit appears to boost a little as she took the first gift from the table.

"We all bought you two gifts each, one for the baby and one for the honeymoon." Aoi's face reddened a little when she mentioned the words _honeymoon._

Mikan excitedly open the first one. She looked at it oddly. It seems to be a bottle with a pump in it.

"It's a breast pump, honey." Azumi said seeing her daughter's confused face.

"Oh... Thanks." Mikan flushed as she squeezed the thing and gave an experimental pump.

"I thought it will be very useful. You're going to breast feed right?" Anna asked.

"I think so." Mikan replied thoughtfully. Well, she hasn't really given it much thought what happens _when_ the baby comes. She still has a few months left to think.

She opened another present and gave an intake of breath. It's lingerie! A very indecent one.

"It's cute isn't it?" Sumire smiled.

"It barely covers anything!" Mikan groaned as she inspected the skimpy piece of cloth. Its bright red and almost transparent. She doubts she would be able to wear any underwear underneath. It left very little to the imagination!

"Natsume's going to have a heart attack." Misaki giggled. The other girls giggled although a little shyly.

Mikan continues to open the gifts one by one. Some of the things she received were a beautiful baby bassinet from her mother, cute baby animal costumes from Serina sensei, a gift certificate of one year free diapers from Hotaru (so typical!) and a cute cuddly stuffed black cat from Misaki. She likes that one because it reminds her of Kuro Neko.

For her honeymoon... err... there were certainly a lot of interesting stuff. Like massage oils from Aoi and edible underwear from Nonoko. She laughed so hard that her stomach ached. She had such a good time bonding with her friends!

"Thank you so much, guys." Mikan looked at her friends faces tearfully. They have always been so loyal and good to her.

"Please don't go emotional on us." Hotaru scolded her softly.

"I'm sorry... You guys are just so sweet." Mikan sniffed daintily into a white handkerchief

"We'll always be here for you, Mikan." Misaki smiled sincerely at her.

The rest of the girls smiled fondly at their friend. Each and one of them gave Mikan a tight hug. Anna looks a little teary eyed herself. Well, she can't help it! Her friend is getting married!

The sudden sound of hooves clicking against the ground broken up the poignant scene. Everyone gaped in shock as a splendid white carriage with gold trimmings appeared in their vision. It is being pulled by half a dozen beautiful white horses. The unknown driver is wearing a medieval velvet uniform in deep amber. It stops at the front of the garden and they held their breaths as the door opened slowly.

Koko came out and blow a trumpet like in the medieval times. Little cute Zan also in Victorian outfit came out after him and shouted "Hear Yay!!! Hear Yay!!!"

"A pleasant morning to you all, my ladies." Koko grinned and bowed humorously at them. Natsume, Tsubasa, Peter, Ruka, Jinno Sensei and Lou came out of the carriage all grinning embarrassedly.

* * *

This chappie is long... this is for the guys who left really sweet comments for me... (sobs) Thanks for the support! I continue to write because of you... Hmmwwaahhh! 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

The girls gawked in confusion at the boys. A gold carriage? Koko with a trumpet? Zan looking like a little prince? The guys grinning sheepishly? They must have been basking on too much sun and now they're hallucinating!

"Koko?" Anna decided to speak first.

"My princess." Koko smiled lovingly at her. He walked towards her and bowed. He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Oh my." Anna stammered. She blushed so hard that it's almost the colour of her beautiful pink hair.

"My lady, may you grant me the pleasure of taking you for a walk?" Koko grinned boyishly at her.

"I... I..." Anna is gobsmacked. Why is Koko suddenly acting so weird towards her? He usually just teased her pitilessly about her cooking. Should I agree? Anna looks more baffled than ever.

"I'll take that as a yes." Koko beamed at her. He must have read her mind. He took hold of her hand and began leading her towards the forest. He whistled as they walk, as if he does it every day. They actually look cute together.

Nonoko look at the other girls questioningly. All of them looked mystified as well. _What's wrong with the boys?__ What happened to them at the club that they're acting so weird?_

"Sumire, my lady. May I?" Peter asked shyly, offering her his arm gallantly. Sumire looks like she's going to melt instantly. To think just a few minutes ago she was announcing she is going to break up with Peter! She took his arm and off they went. One can just imagine flying red hearts going around them.

"Idiot." Hotaru muttered to herself. She hates girls who find men irresistible. Though she love her cat/dog friend, she just wants to shoot her stupid friend with a baka gun sometimes.

"My lovely wife?" Tsubasa smiled suggestively to Misaki. But instead of a smile, she glared haughtily at him. Tsubasa squirmed visibly. He began to sweat. At least he came prepared. He was actually expecting her reaction.

"I brought you some flowers, though I know that it can never be sufficient to what my heart actually feels for you." Tsubasa announced boldly. He looks quite charming. Mikan stifled a giggle. She can't believe her sempai is the romantic type, or maybe not. He is just simply _afraid_ of his wife.

Misaki seems to soften a little. She took the flowers from her husband and beamed at the bouquet. Tsubasa breathes in relief. _Yeah, I got away._Or so he thought. Misaki suddenly grabbed his hand and began dragging him viciously away from the group.

"I'm dead." He managed to cry before they disappeared towards the woods.

Everybody laughed at the scene. A jealous woman's wrath is really a force to be reckoned with.

Natsume suppress a grin. To think last night, he was asking for Tsubasa's advice! In reality, he is much worse than him. What is happening to the guys in this group? He though wildly. And of course, the obvious answer, _Love_. He thought disgustedly. It looks like his friends are becoming besotted idiots as well. About time too. He thought smugly.

Jinno sensei moved nervously towards Serina sensei and they went for a walk too. I think I smell something going on here. Mikan thought. Is it possible that her frog loving sensei likes Serina sensei? Mikan felt herself getting excited with the idea of match making the couple.

Lou asked Azumi since she's the only one who is not too young for him. Azumi smiled pleasantly to him. Well, he has always been her friend.

Iinchou, who seems to just have woken up inside the carriage, stumbled towards Nonoko. He must still have a hangover from last night. Mikan kind of pity him because he heard quite a sermon from Nonoko about drinking liquor. Nonoko steered him back towards the dorm saying she's going to concoct some potion for him to drink.

"Want to eat some cakes, little Zan? There are still some leftovers from the party." Aoi asked him invitingly. Zan chortled towards her happily. He looks so cute, his big brown eyes sparkling with the thought of eating scrumptious cakes.

So, the only one left is Hotaru, Mikan, Ruka and Natsume. A tense and eerie silence commence around the group. For some weird reason, Mikan can't seem to look at Natsume. She is really ashamed of what happened a few days back. Hotaru, for some weird reason as well, is staring in fascination at her white shoes.

Ruka cleared his throat nervously. He feels slightly nervous. _What the hell? _ Just asked her, damn it! The plan is supposed to be for Natsume and Mikan. He mentally cursed his friends right now. They were all quite drunk when they planned the whole thing.

"Err... Hotaru..." Ruka hesitated. He feels himself flushing. What the hell is wrong with him? It's just _Hotaru_ for Pete's sake! She has been his friend since they were 10. Why is he nervous?

"Yes?" Hotaru asked timidly. She can feel her face getting red. She feels herself getting self conscious and flustered. It's becoming quite frequent, especially if _Ruka_ is around.

"Err... Would you..." Ruka is having such a hard time talking. He began to sweat. It's just a walk, Dammit! Why is he having difficulty in speaking? It's like something is blocking he throat.

Natsume rolled his eyes irritably. It's so obvious that they like each other. He has never seen Ruka bereft like this. He finally took pity and decided to end his pain. And besides, he wants to be alone with Mikan.

"Imai, since my best friend is lost for words, would you like to take a "_walk__"_ with him? " Natsume grinned teasingly at them. He intentionally emphasized the word _walk_, pronouncing it with malice, indicating that the two will do _other_ things than just take a simple walk.

"Hyuuga." Hotaru gave Natsume a deadly stare. She looks really flustered and angry. _Hotaru Imai_, flustered? Natsume stared at her, his lips twitching. It's good to see the ice queen losing her composure every now and then.

"Let's go, Hotaru." Ruka offered her his hand quickly. He is blushing more than ever. He decided to make their escape now rather than be tease ruthlessly. They left but not before sending Natsume another lethal glare.

The only ones left are Natsume and Mikan. They stared at each other uncertainly.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Natsume asked her, his face expressionless. He motioned towards the gilded carriage.

"Sure." Mikan answered shyly. They went inside the carriage and it began to move immediately. They are facing each other. Mikan felt herself starting to enjoy the experience. It's her first time to ride a carriage. It's a very romantic experience. If only Natsume is not angry with her, they would surely have an enjoyable time.

"What a beautiful weather." Natsume commented. Mikan looked at him in surprised. His attitude is a little civil and nonchalant, but at least he is _talking_ to her.

"Yes, good thing the cherry blossoms are in full bloom. What a good time to have a... err... wedding." Mikan finished awkwardly.

"It sure is. How was your tea party, _my lady_?" He asked pleasantly. He looks dead serious. Mikan thought wildly. Is he playing with me? Or maybe this is some kind of _punishment_? Mikan decided to play his game. She has nothing to lose anyway.

"It was nice... err... my lord."

"I heard there is going to be a grand ball in a couple of days. Are you excited, my lady? Surely, you have your ball gowns prepared?"

"I'm not sure if I'm going to the ball, you grace. I'm not sure if I'm still... invited." Mikan finished softly. She knows he is indicating about their wedding.

"Such a tragedy then. I'm sure your presence would be missed." Natsume stared steadily at her, his red orbs unreadable.

"How magnanimous of you, your grace. As a matter of fact, I'm sure no one would care if I'm gone."

"I'm sure that's not true. Surely a beautiful debutante like you, have a lot of suitors? You can probably pick any nobleman that you wish. "

"But I don't care about the tittles or money, my lord. I will only marry the man I love." Mikan announce softly.

"Such travesty! I'm sure the ton would be shock. You see, not all of us are allowed to wed the one we love. Marriage of inconvenience is often the only solution." Natsume mocked her.

"I will not submit to the rules dictated by the society. My heart is the most precious thing I have. And I will only give it to the man I love."

"The man you love is very lucky then, my lady." Natsume commented coolly.

"Well, he certainly thinks so. He is sometimes so full of himself. You see, he is very stubborn and pig headed." Mikan announced haughtily.

"I see." Natsume's lips twitched with amusement.

"And did I mention he's handsome as a rake? He only has to _look_ at me and my knees get weak. He has these beautiful eyes and..." Mikan faltered. Natsume's face softens and he smiled gently at her. Mikan felt her heart flip.

"Can you forgive your handsome rake then? He is feeling very remorseful for his actions and he misses you quite a lot." Natsume said humbly.

"Only if he forgives her as well." Mikan whispered tearfully.

"You idiot!" Natsume grabbed her body towards his and kissed her passionately. Mikan kissed him back, her body trembling with pleasure. Only _her_ Natsume can kiss her and make her quiver like this. It was quite a while before he released her, both of them panting and out of breaths.

"I miss you." Mikan hugged him tightly, her head resting comfortably on his chest.

"Me too. So... is the wedding still on?" Natsume grinned boyishly at her.

"Just try and stop me." Mikan whispered and leaned her body towards him suggestively. She raised her lips invitingly towards his. Well, they have to make up for the wasted time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Ruka are walking at the Northern part of the forest; none of them spoken a word yet. They were surprised to see Mr. Bear's house ahead of them. They didn't realize that they have already walked that far. They stop in their tracks, afraid to trudge forward. Mr. Bear is still very scary when disturb.

"So... I bet you were surprised about the carriage thing huh?" Ruka laughed nervously.

Hotaru stared at him expressionlessly. She seems to have recovered from the earlier scene. _The ice queen is back_. Ruka's sweat dropped.

"We planned the whole thing... We were all pretty drunk last night."

"Is it true there were strippers?" Hotaru asked coldly.

"Err... Yeah. But they were _decent_ strippers! They just danced on stage and we barely look at them." Ruka explained hurriedly. Damn! Why is he lying to her? Why is _her_ opinion so important to him?

"Did you drink a lot?" She asked him, her violet eyes eyed him sharply. Hotaru didn't mean to be so stiff on him. She feels a little bewildered herself _why_ she is asking him those questions. She's acting like a _jealous_ girlfriend. She thought in horror.

Ruka felt himself began to sweat. Hotaru looks really scary when she's angry. He made a mental note to stay away from her when she's pissed. "Yes, but only beer, nothing hard or anything." Ruka cursed himself. He is babbling like a fool.

"I see. Who's the genius behind this master plan?" Hotaru asked dryly.

"It's a long story. Do you want to hear it? I was really drunk but I can remember some part of it." Ruka grinned at her, his blue eyes animated with the memory.

"Tell me." Hotaru wants to know who the _real idiot_ behind all of this.

_Flashbacks_

_"Cheers, to the best bachelor party ever!" Koko raised his bottle drunkenly._

_"I never thought drinking would be fun." Iinchou slurred sleepily. His hair is slightly messier than normal._

_The strippers are gone at this point. They seem to have given up. Weird, because the guys seem to prefer talking and drinking than flirting with them!_

_"Misaki is going to kill me. She said I should be home by midnight." Tsubasa groaned and cradled his aching head in his arms._

_"You guys, you should not be afraid of your partners. You should control the relationship!" Jinno sensei advised. His eye glasses has been long gone since their drinking session started._

_"I tried, sensei. But you see, she knows how to control me. She kicks me out of her bed!" Tsubasa cried. The rest of the boys laughed at him._

_"Women are really smart. One may think their innocent and defenceless, but they sure know how to use our weakness against us!" Lou agreed._

_"I like this girl, but I'm not sure she likes me. I tried giving subtle hints but she doesn't seem to notice." Koko suddenly announced. Boy, he is really drunk! Now he's pouring his heart out. Ruka thought hilariously._

_"Why don't you just read her thoughts?" Natsume pointed out dryly. His crimson eyes are a little glaze from too much alcohol._

_"I tried. But all she seems to think about is baking cookies and cakes! Either she's really smart in hiding her feeling or she simply doesn't care at all." Koko groaned in misery._

_"Maybe you should try being bolder with your actions. Maybe she's just waiting for you to make a move. Poor Anna." Ruka grinned._

_"Wait, I didn't tell you guys that it's Anna!" Koko exclaimed._

_"It's a dead giveaway, Koko! Who else likes to bake?"Peter smirked at his friend._

_"Oh... Right." Koko smiled sheepishly._

_"I think I like somebody too..." Iinchou announced, his words slurring a bit._

_"Great, this is really a night of revelations!" Tsubasa remarked, patting Iinchou's back for support._

_"I'm really shy to show my feelings... Girls are not really my priorities you know." Iinchou admitted shyly._

_"I know how you feel." Jinno sensei mumbled sullenly._

_"Looks like Jinno sensei like somebody too!" Ruka kidded. The other boys laugh and some even whistled teasingly. Jinno sensei face flushes a little, but hell, he's too drunk to care! _

_"Women are so lucky. They just don't realize how hard courtship can be." Peter grumbled._

_"I wouldn't know." Natsume said smugly. He and his polka dots don't exactly have a normal courtship._

_"Yeah, Natsume is our man! Mikan is pretty smitten with him. What's your secret?" Koko asked._

_"Why the hell are you asking me? If I were to advise base on my experience, I would tell you to peak into their panties, tease them ruthlessly, burn their hair and ignore them as much as possible." Natsume declared ironically._

_"That's Natsume's style alright!" Ruka chuckled._

_"Does that really work?" Iinchou asked seriously. He seems to really contemplating about what Natsume said._

_"I think you have way much drink already, little boy." Tsubasa snorted, almost choking on his beer._

_"How about you Ruka? What's your style? Stare at them hopelessly hoping the girl will propose to you their selves?" Natsume taunted._

_"Or maybe his bunny will do the proposal." Koko quipped laughingly. _

_"Hey!" Ruka protested indignantly. He may not be as bold as Natsume, but he wants to be sure of his feelings. "I believe in slowly but surely!"_

_"Yeah right. I wonder how Hotaru is going to react with your style." Natsume snickered, his crimson eyes dancing with merriment. It's so fun to tease Ruka with his love life._

_"Ooh... So Ruka likes the Ice Queen. She is another tough lady to break, good luck buddy!" Tsubasa said pityingly._

_"I don't have any feelings for Hotaru!" Ruka protested weakly. But even to his own ears, he sounded lame. Damn! He cursed. Maybe he is starting to fall for the lavender eyed sea food lover._

_"Don't be shy with your feelings Ruka. We've all been there." Natsume consoled his friend. Boy, he's best friend is now officially screwed! He find it amusing that both of them are destined to fall in love with girls who is exactly their opposite. What are the chances of that?_

_"You should all treasure the ones you love, guys. I know that it's a lot of work, but in the end, every second with her is worth it. I wouldn't trade it for the world. I miss her, my wife. But at least I'm lucky enough to have spent some of my years with her, and she gave me Zan. I would trade half of my life just to be able to spend another day with her." Lou declared seriously. _

_The guys absorbed Lou's announcement gravely. The guys seem to have sobered up immediately from his announcement. Nobody dare to laugh. They suddenly feel this overpowering need to see their special someone, to tell them how much they mean to them. _

_"I miss Misaki." Tsubasa sighed._

_"I'm going to tell her I like her!" Koko announced determinedly._

_"I want to make up with my polka dots." Natsume said._

_"I heard from Nonoko they are going to have a Victorian tea party this morning. Let's surprise them all!" Iinchou suggested._

_"Yeah, let's be Victorian as well. Let's hire a carriage with white horses!" Jinno sensei stuttered drunkenly._

_"Isn't that a little extreme?" Peter commented dryly. _

_"No, their women! They're going to love it!" Jinno sensei insisted._

_The rest of the guys sighed is defeat. Maybe Jinno sensei is right. They huddled closer and planned their surprise._

_End of flashbacks_

* * *

"It's Jinno sensei?" Hotaru asked incredulously. He was the least person she expected to come up with such a romantic notion.

"Yup. Shocking isn't it?" Ruka grinned boyishly at her. He told her almost everything about that night. Well, except the part they teased him about Hotaru.

"Very." Hotaru find herself smiling at him. It's really an interesting story, especially the part where Koko likes Anna. And of course, Iinchou's secret love. Maybe she can find some ways to earn some rabbits out of it. Her eyes sparkled with the prospect of earning money.

Ruka watched her face in astonishment. _Did she just smile at him?_ Wow, maybe it's his lucky day.

"You should smile more you know, it suits you." Ruka remarked shyly.

Hotaru gazed at him, her beautiful lavender eyes questioning and uncertain. She almost looks... _vulnerable_. He caught her quite unaware with his remark. And just as fast as it came, her expression became blank and expressionless again.

"Let's go back. They need help to clean up at the tea party." Hotaru said coldly. She turned and began to walk back.

Though it was just for a second, Ruka was able to see the real Hotaru Imai. And it's enough to give him hope. Maybe it's a _possibility_ after all; _Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai__ may actually have a chance_ He grinned at the thought. He followed her and whistled happily.

* * *

Hi guys! this is quite a long chapter... the longest one I think... I enjoyed writing this one so much... mainly because I love Victoria novels... for me, it's the most romantic era! My next fan fiction, I am going to take the GA gang in Victorian England. It's going to be really interesting... same characters, same attitudes... but how will our favourite characters cope? I'm almost done with the story draft and characters and it's title is going to _My Darling Duke._Really looking forward in starting it! (o)

But of course, I am going to finish the _The Perfect Ending_ first. I think I've got half a dozen chapters left before this ends. I'm still considering a sequel, because I really want to write how Natsume and Mikan will cope as a young married couple. We'll see... _Toya_ would be appearing in the next chapter... So please don't hate me! Keep sending your comments and suggestions guys! I really appreciate it! Ciao!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

In a garden beside Narumi sensei's old quarters...

"We'll be back immediately, Mikan." Hotaru repeated impatiently to her persistent best friend. She can be really annoying sometimes.

"But where are you and Natsume going? Why can't I come?" Mikan pouted prettily at them.

"I already told you that it's a surprise." Natsume smirked at her.

"Can you give me a hint? Even a _tiny_ one?" Mikan pleaded.

"No, it will ruin the surprise. We better get going. Stay here with Zan." Hotaru ordered sternly.

"Fine." Mikan glowered unhappily at them. What is the surprise anyway? Why are they suddenly starting acting so weird? Natsume and Hotaru, _together_? It's something she never thought that's going to happen in this lifetime.

Natsume merely patted her head and then gave her a serious and steady look. She already knows what it means. _Stay out of trouble_. He's really so protective. He barely even allows her to walk alone outside nowadays. She watched their figures go away and disappeared.

She sat down on a white wooden chair with table and ate some strawberries, her favourite fruit for that week. Only a few months from now, their little baby will be born. She can't wait for the day that she will be able to hold him or her in her arms. The little baby that she and Natsume created, the _product_ of their love.

Little Zan is not far away from her, planting some flowers on the ground, his blonde head shining against the light. She smiled at she stared at his small figure. She walked towards him and watched as he used his Alice to heal a wilting and almost dead plant. The plant immediately starts to flourish and glow with life.

"Isn't that better?" He asked the plant gently while touching it lovingly.

"That is so sweet and kind of you, Zan." Mikan praised.

"My Alice is a gift." He smiled brightly at her. He picked up some yellow roses and offered them to Mikan. "This is for you and the baby."

Mikan patted his blonde head affectionately. "Thank you, Zan."

Zan continued to heal some plants while Mikan continued to watch him in glee. Heavy footsteps caught their attention and they turned towards the garden's entrance.

"So... this is where you have been these past few months." Toya announced angrily, his eyes focus at Zan.

* * *

"I can't believe we finally got away from her." Hotaru sighed as she and Natsume walked a little distance outside the Academy.

"I want to surprise her in our honeymoon." Natsume said.

"Knowing her, she would be shock." Hotaru announced softly.

When Natsume approached her about his surprise, she immediately agreed to help him out. Normally, they have different opinions about everything. But they finally found something in common to agree with... _Mikan's happiness_. Crazy as it may seem, even though she complained a lot, she loves taking care of her idiot friend. That's why she was able to do it for years. And now... she doesn't have to do it anymore, because soon, she will have _Natsume_. Something warm stirred inside Hotaru. She's going to miss her a lot, that idiot. She thought affectionately.

"I hope she likes the surprise." He replied. They continued to walk in silence, both lost in their thoughts.

"Hyuuga..." Hotaru suddenly stops walking. Their eyes met, violet eyes clashed his crimson ones. "Take care of her..." She said, her voice wavering a little.

Natsume stared at the ice queen, his soon to be wife's best friend. He knows that her words mean a lot. He understands her worry. Mikan and Hotaru are really close, even more so these past few years. They are practically sisters. It must be tough for Hotaru, even though she doesn't want show it.

"Don't worry. I'll guard her with my life." Natsume said quietly. He is hoping to assure her worries.

Hotaru nodded at him. If there's one person she knows that can take care of Mikan... _it would be Natsume_.

"You know, Mikan may not need your protection anymore, but the _baby_ would definitely need you. You would be his or her godmother." Natsume assured her gently.

Hotaru's eyes suddenly gleam with gratitude. "I'll be the best godparent."

"And I'll try to be the best father."

They both grinned at each other. They continued to walk when a loud alarming beep suddenly pierce the air. Hotaru took out a computer about the size of a cell phone from her pocket.

"We have to go back. Zan and Mikan's heartbeats just increase drastically. They're in danger." Hotaru said in alarm.

* * *

"He is the one who killed my mommy." Zan whispered in horror while pointing at Toya.

"Well, look who's here. This is a nice surprise, a _pregnant_ Mikan Sakura." Toya laughed cruelly. He advanced menacingly towards them.

"Don't come near us!" Mikan shouted in panic. She stands protectively in front of Zan.

"I really though we finally got rid of you. But you're really a stubborn bitch aren't you? Who's the unlucky father by the way? I bet it's the Hyuuga boy." He smirked at her.

"Please... I'm begging you don't harm us!" Mikan pleaded.

"Stop acting like you're the victim here!" Toya snarled angrily at her. He waved his hand furiously and Mikan flew towards the bark of a large tree!

"No! Please don't hurt her!" Zan began to run towards Toya heatedly. Toya snapped his fingers and Zan fell asleep on the ground.

Mikan began to take deep laboured breaths. She hit the tree quite brutally. A pain in her stomach starts to spread instantly. She tried to stand but failed to do so, her knees are trembling so much. Red liquid starts to run down her thighs. _No__, please God, No_!!! She thought in panic. Please don't let me lose my baby. She prayed feverishly.

**"**This would never have happen if you didn't come back, you stupid bitch.**" **Toya walked towards her until he is almost in front of her. He looked at her bleeding body coldly.

"Please don't harm my baby anymore..." Mikan cried brokenly, tears streaming down her cheeks. She placed a shaky hand above her stomach. She will die if anything happen to her baby.

"You will now know how it feels like to lose someone that you really love."

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked. The pain in her stomach is getting stronger. It feels like somebody is squeezing it very tightly.

"My real name is Leo Koizumi. I'm the brother of Luna Koizumi. Do you still remember her, Sakura? The girl you killed 7 years ago?" Toya shouted at her.

"But Toya... I did not kill your sister. _Reo_ killed her!" Mikan announced earnestly.

"Damn you, stop saying lies! I have an Alice that can look inside a person's past and I'll kill you if you're lying to me!" Toya threatened her. It's not possible that his master killed his sister. Reo told him that Mikan killed Luna.

"Then look at my past, Toya. I have nothing to hide." Mikan proffered her hand beckoningly at him. Now she understands why Toya is willing to be Reo's puppet. He wants to avenge his sister's death, Luna. Damn you, Reo!

Toya took it hesitantly. Memories from the past rushed to towards him immediately.

_Flashbacks_

_"Mikan, I'm really sorry for everything." Luna smiled sadly at her. The final battle has begun. A dozen students are already dead, about a hundred injured. It's everybody's worse nightmare. _

_"It's not too late to atone for your mistakes, Luna. Join us." Mikan pleaded her._

_"I only did this for my brother, Leo. At first, I want to do this because we owed the AAO a lot since my parent's death. But I changed my mind because all you guy's showed me is nothing but kindness. But Reo blackmailed me, if I do not __continue,__ he will kill my little brother."_

_"We will help you save your brother. I'm sure Narumi sensei will help you too."_

_"I do not want to fight anymore. I just want to be with my brother. Please steal my Alice, Mikan, so AAO can't use me anymore." Luna begged her. Mikan wavered for a moment then took her hand. She wants to help her friend get away from everything and have a peaceful life._

_"Thank you." Luna's eyes are filled with tears of gratefulness. _

_"Luna!" Reo shouted angrily at her. He has been hiding behind a tree and he heard everything. _

_"I'm sorry, Reo. But I just can't do this anymore." Luna cried._

_"You traitor!"__ Reo pointed the gun he was holding and shot at her heart. She was dead even before she hits the ground._

_"No!" Mikan cried in horror._

_End of flashbacks_

"No!" Toya cried in denial. He stared at Mikan in shock. He can't believe his master killed his sister. He had served him with nothing but fierce loyalty!

"Now you know the truth, Leo. Your sister loves you very much." Mikan smiled dazedly at him. She's starting to lose consciousness, her vision starting to double. She already lost a lot of blood.

Leo Koizumi stared at her speechless. He feels shame and regret for the sins he had done. He needs to get away from here.

"I have to leave. I can keep Reo away from here but only for 3 weeks, be prepared. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure Natsume is on his way."

"I'm sorry... for everything." Leo said, his voice filled with bitter regret. After that, he disappeared.

* * *

"Mikan!" Natsume screamed as he and Hotaru run nonstop back towards to garden. Terror seized them as they surveyed the scene. Little Zan is lying unconscious on the ground while Mikan... is surrounded by a _pool of blood_ near a tree.

"Mikan..." Hotaru whispered with anguish as she studied her friend's deathly pallor. Natsume cradled her body gently; she seems to be unconscious as well.

"Imai, take little Zan. Let's take them to the hospital immediately." Natsume ordered her grimly. He embraced Mikan's body tightly, hoping to warm her cold body. _Please, God, let Mikan and our baby be alright_. He thought vehemently.

Hours have passed and no word yet how Mikan is doing. Natsume is waiting outside the doors of the operating room with Azumi, Hotaru and Ruka. Natsume never felt so much fury inside of him before. He wants revenge, damn it! If anything happens to Mikan and their baby... Just thinking about it is enough to fill him with dread and trepidation.

"Hotaru, you should go and rest for a while." Azumi said worriedly. Hotaru shake her head fervently.

"Don't worry Imai. We will call you immediately if we heard any news. Ruka, take her home now." Natsume instructed.

Hotaru hesitated briefly and glanced towards the emergency room. She nodded curtly and let Ruka support her as they walked towards the exit.

"I hope both Mikan and the baby will be fine. I can't believe it happened only a few days before the wedding." Azumi remarked miserably. Natsume nodded his dark head tersely, staring moodily in to space.

"I've been meaning to talk you. I don't want to burden you any further but there's something you should know." Azumi sighed heavily. Azumi began the story of how Narumi told them the story of the four elements.

"I see. He needs my Fire Alice." Natsume muttered.

"I know Reo, he will never stop until he get what he wants."

"If Mikan is with me, I will only endanger her and our baby." What a cruel trick fate is playing on him. He's back where he's started. Back then, he stayed away from Mikan to keep Persona away from her. And now... Reo will surely hunt him down until he catches him.

"Staying out of her life is not a solution, Natsume. You know better than that. I've been thinking these past week what to do. There's got to be a solution." Azumi insisted ardently.

"Now is not the right time to discuss this anyway. Let's wait until Mikan is recovered." Natsume said dismissively. He continued to stare moodily into space.

* * *

Toya reappeared in an old abandoned barn. He had time to think as he wondered aimlessly. There is still time to atone for his sins. He'll do it for his sister. Reo will pay for what he did to them.

Thank God that he was unable to do Reo's command a few months back. He was unable to kill this person because he has always been kind to him. He kept him in isolation instead and gave him a supply of food every once in a while. He refused to let him go then because he knows Reo will be furious if he finds out he's alive. He opened the lock on the door and walked inside slowly. A blonde man staggered weakly towards him.

"Toya?"

"Yes, I'm here _Narumi Sensei_." Toya smiled faintly at him.

* * *

Hi guys, PLEASE don't hate me!!! So what will happen in the next chapter? I'll give you all a clue. Will it be a wedding? A funeral? Or both?

I'm actually sad while writing this one. But it really has to happen in the story. But isn't it good that Narumi is alive? So sorry for the late update, but I'm really really busy at school. I'll be graduating soon and I have over load my subjects this term. Please try to understand.

Thanks for the wonderful comments! Please send more! It made me find time to write for you guys... the more the reviews, the faster the update.. hehe... I love reading your reactions... Til next time, Adieu!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

It is a beautiful day. The weather is bright and sunny. The _sweet cherry blossoms_ are all in full bloom, its delicate flowers being blown around by the wind. It seems like everybody is rejoicing for the upcoming union of the two young couple.

The _white chapel_ is small compared to other extravagant churches. But the couple chose it for its simple and charming appeal. Since they only plan to invite a few of their acquaintances, it fits their plan perfectly. They also like the idea that it is situated near the Academy, _where they met and fell in love_.

Inside the chapel, a hundred well dressed guests are patiently waiting for the bride; consist mainly of family, Alice Academy teachers and students. They are all talking excitedly while waiting for the bride. Once you've entered the place, everything looks beautiful and picturesque. The _entrance of the chapel_ is adorned with a large arch shape arrangement of white Casablanca lilies. It was believed that it was a last minute request of the bride, who happens to fancy being surrounded by white flowers. Her wedding planner is heard to be annoyed, who happens to be one of her best friends Sumire Shoda.

The _aisle_ meanwhile is filled with exquisite roses of almost _any colour imaginable_. It is really quite a sight to behold. Their delicate buds liven up the whole chapel and their fragrant scents are drifting delicately in the air. _Rows of white candles_ are also lit in huge golden candelabras. All the women in the chapel sigh with pleasure because of its romantic ambiance.

The _handsome groom_ is already waiting by the altar. He looked quite dashing and striking in his tuxedo. He kept glancing and frowning at the front entrance, waiting impatiently for the bride, who is already late by the way. Despite his nonchalant attitude, anybody can see that he's a little nervous. He's probably worried that his bride would runaway or something. Meanwhile, the _blue-eyed best man_ beside him teased him relentlessly. He can't believe that his arrogant best friend is actually worried that his bride may not show up. He patted the groom's back comfortingly.

Finally, a white golden carriage arrived. All the guests immediately hushed to an excited stillness. The groom sighed in relief. The best man grinned. The wedding entourage assembled at the front entrance, waiting for their turn to walk down the aisle. The _groom's sister_, who has a remarkable resemblance to him, walked towards the front with a white violin cradled in her arms. The wedding is finally starting.

* * *

Mikan slowly climbed out of the carriage. One of the bystanders gasped with amazement. She is really quite a sight to behold! Her long and auburn hair is in large ringlets and flowing around her shoulders. A _coronet of white roses_ is placed gracefully on her head. She is dressed in a beautiful white strapless gown with a full skirt. The bodice is beaded with shiny white pearls that glow against the light. The silk skirt has a long elegant train and her face is being covered with a thin embroidered veil. The bride's face is still noticeably glowing despite being covered. On her hand is huge bouquet of exquisite peach roses that is so enormous it covers half of her body.

"It's time." Mikan whispered to herself. She gripped her bouquet tightly and closer to her body. She can't believe that she's actually nervous. She gazed dazedly at the crowd waiting for her. All the people that mattered to her and Natsume are inside. They are all ready to witness the _most important moment of their lives_. By the time she leave this chapel later, she will be _Mrs. Natsume Hyuuga_! Her knees began to shake uncontrollably as realization dawned on her.

Her maid of honour and bridesmaids looked at her in alarm. They are all in dressed in identical spaghetti strap peach gowns. Their hairstyles are also similar, all in chignons with white roses to adorn it. Well, except for Hotaru who has short hair. Instead, she reluctantly has a white rose tucked behind her right ear, much to her chagrin.

"Mikan, are you alright? You suddenly look pale!" Anna clutched her hand and was surprised to find it ice cold.

"Don't you dare faint on us, you idiot!" Hotaru admonished.

"I'm so nervous! I can't believe it's my wedding day. Oh Hotaru, please help me! I can't breathe." Mikan fan her flush face with her hands.

Sumire shook her body gently. "Mikan, it's just wedding jitters. Stay calm. Come on, breath slowly."

"It's no use! My heart is pounding like crazy! I can't go in there. I can't!" Mikan cried tearfully at them.

Her bridesmaid exchanged worried glances. They are not prepared for this. They did not expect her to back out of her own wedding.

"Mikan... " Hotaru began to talk in her usual firm voice, her lavender eyes serious. "Do you love Natsume?"

"Yes." Mikan answered timidly.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Yes."

"Can you imagine your life without him?"

"No."

"You do realize that he will _burn you alive_ if you back out from this wedding?"

Mikan's teary eyes suddenly gleam with suppressed laughter. "Yes."

"Then what's the problem, idiot?" Hotaru asked exasperatedly.

Mikan smiled and hugged her best friend gratefully. Trust Hotaru to be smart enough to point out the _obvious reasons_ why she is here. She is really good in calming her during situations like this. Anna, Nonoko and Sumire sighed in relief.

"Mikan, we have a surprise for you. We brought you gifts for good luck. I bought you these pearl earrings, for your _something new_." Nonoko look a little teary eyed as she handed her the magnificent studs.

"It's beautiful." Mikan whispered in awe as she put it on.

"This is a bracelet given to me by my grandmother. My grandpa gave it to her on their wedding day. I hope your marriage with Natsume last as long as theirs did. This is for your _something borrowed_." Anna clasped an antique bangle with diamonds on her wrist. She took out a white handkerchief and dabbed the tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Anna."

"You forgot this piece of clothing when you dressed. This is for your _something blue_. It's another thing for Natsume to remove from your body later." Sumire smiled mischievously at her and handed her a blue garter. Mikan laughed out loud as she put it on her leg.

"I'm sure both of you will be happy. You're the only girl I know that deserves Natsume... Well, _except for me_." Sumire sobbed. She intentionally said the joke to refrain from crying, but failed to do so.

"Thank you, Permy." Mikan felt her eyes began to cloud with tears. She is so overwhelm by _warmth of her friends love._

"Mikan, here's for your _something old_." Hotaru handed her a small round object.

Mikan took it, with love brimming in her eyes. She stared at the object in confusion. _A coin_? _An Alice rabbit to be exact_!

"That's the first rabbit I ever earned when I first came into the Academy. It's very special to me." Hotaru said in an oddly gentle and mellow voice.

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire sweat dropped. Only Hotaru can manage to include money in such a poignant scene like this!

"Oh, Hotaru! Thank you!" Mikan cried and hugged her best friend tightly. She doesn't care if her gift is odd. Anything Hotaru gave her is important to her. She may not be showy with her feelings, but she is sure that giving her the rabbit means a lot! _It's her own bizarre way of showing her love._

"Darling, it's time!" Azumi called out to her daughter.

* * *

Natsume glared at the entrance heatedly. What is taking them so long? Is she having _cold feet_? He felt his hands sweat nervously. Damn! He didn't expect to be nervous on his wedding day. This is supposed to be a celebration. No thanks to his best friend Ruka, _who just kept on filling his head with visions of Mikan running away_. He gritted his teeth heatedly. The day of his revenge will eventually come, on _Ruka's very own wedding day_. He began to relax as he saw the entourage entered the chapel. _Finally_.

_Aoi_ skilfully began to play her beautiful rendition of _Here Comes the Bride_.

_Little Miyuki_ started walking down the aisle, scattering white rose petals from her basket as she move. She looks so adorable in her peach gown, with a huge bow on her head. Tsubasa grinned from ear to ear. He's so proud of his little girl.

_Little Zan_ also looks cute in his tuxedo. He smiled proudly as he carried the wedding rings gallantly. He is the ring bearer.

_Sumire and Peter_ followed after that. Sumire clung lovingly to Peter's arms as they walked. She's probably dreaming that _today is_ _her own wedding day_.

_Nonoko and Iinchou_ walked nervously. Iinchou is very conscious because he is not wearing his glasses. Just before they walked, Nonoko complimented him saying she never notice before how beautiful his eyes are. He blushed and Nonoko also blushed when she realized what she said.

_Anna and Koko_ meanwhile are the exact opposite of the couple before them. Anna tilted her chin defiantly as she practically dragged poor Koko towards the altar. This was because right before they walk down the aisle, Anna thought that Koko looks quite dashing in his tuxedo. Koko accidentally read her mind and teased her about it. She's furious at him for doing that.

And the last pair to walk down the aisle is the _maid of honour and the best man_. Hotaru gripped Ruka's hand so forcefully that her knuckles are almost white.

"Relax, Hotaru! You're killing my hand." Ruka whispered, a smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry." Hotaru loosened her grip a little.

"Just enjoy this moment." Ruka whispered and winked at her. Hotaru finds herself staring at his sparkling blue eyes. She finds herself nodding and giving him one of her rare smiles. This is a special day; she should loosen up a little.

Everyone stood up after they passed. It's finally time for the bride. A collective murmur of appreciation can be heard as she appeared on the entrance. She looks so beautiful and radiant. _The perfect bride_!

Natsume felt his mouth dropped. Is the woman walking towards him really his _polka dots_? Is this the same woman he loves for almost a decade? After his initial shock, _pride and love_ filled his chest.

"I'm so glad that I am here to give you away, Mikan." _Narumi sensei_ whispered tearfully to her as they walked.

"Me too, father."

"I wish you all the best, my daughter. Be happy."

"Thank you."

They reached the altar and Mikan kissed his cheeks gratefully. Narumi reluctantly let her hand go, his violet eyes brimming with tears. He sat down besides Azumi and bawled like a baby. Azumi hugged his shoulders comfortingly.

Natsume took Mikan's hand and they faced the altar together. From now on, no matter what comes their way, they will face them together, _as husband and wife_.

* * *

The crowd cheered and applaud the newlywed couple as they walked out of the church. Dozens of white doves were released and flew spectacularly towards the blue sky. The newlywed shook the hands of the guests, where the groom is grinning from ear to ear, while the bride is blushing prettily besides him. Photographs were snapped for a while, and then the couple rode the golden carriage towards the reception. The groom nestled his wife's body besides him.

"It's weird, I don't' feel married at all." Mikan murmured at Natsume.

"Really, _Mrs. Hyuuga_? Then you should wait later tonight. _I __promise to make you feel like a__ wife in our honeymoon_." Natsume whispered huskily in her ear.

"I'm looking forward to that, husband."

"How's our baby?"

"I think he's happy too. Ever since I woke up, he's been jumping around excitedly."

"That's my boy." Natsume grinned as he caressed Mikan's bump.

"We're still not sure that it's a boy."

"_It's a boy_." He replied smugly. Mikan rolled her eyes at him. Men and their pride is really something she will never understand. Well, she doesn't really mind if it's a boy. Maybe they're second child would be a girl. She flushed at the direction of her thoughts. They just got married for Pete's sake!

The past days before their wedding were a nightmare. She was hospitalized for two days. She almost lost her baby. Thank God that he's strong and healthy. Their baby wasn't harm during her harsh fall at all. She was actually the one in more danger because she lost a lot of blood from her injuries. The doctors were able to save her. But it still gave them quite a scare, especially Natsume, who hasn't left the hospital at all.

The highlight of the week was _Narumi's return_. It was a wonderful shock to all of them. They all cried and celebrated his return. He told them that Toya is keeping him alive all these past months. He finally let him go, saying that must help them to fight Reo. Some of them feel sorry for Toya, since he only committed his crimes because of his love for his sister Luna. Some of them, especially Natsume, still hate him because he endangered her life and their baby.

They finally arrive at the reception. It is situated near the Central Town. It's a classical hotel with a beautiful garden. A wooden dance floor and stage is on the middle of it all. Tables are chairs are already arranged, the food being readied by the caterers. Piles of gift are nearby. The huge white cake with a _miniature version of the groom and bride_ on top is a romantic sight.

All of them ate the delicious meal and more photographs were taken. It really is quite an event. Everybody just can't help smiling. _Mikan and Hotaru are currently dancing together on the dance floor_. It became a weird tradition for the both of them. Natsume and Ruka laugh at the side lines.

"Feels like a déjà vu isn't it? Like 10 years ago?" Natsume grinned at Ruka.

"Yes. Well except now, _you finally got the girl_."

"Who would have thought? I was quite sure back then that _I will__ be dead_ by this time."

"And now look at you, married and with a baby on the way! _You've always been a fast worker, Natsume_!" Ruka smirked.

"You should learn from me Ruka. Now let's go and grabbed our girls." Natsume seized his recently acquired wife and danced with her.

Ruka and Hotaru were left alone together. Ruka's sweat dropped. Damn that Natsume.

"Err... Hotaru... would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure." Hotaru replied stiffly.

They swayed and dance without uttering a single word. Nobody dare to. But somehow, _silence is comforting for the both of them_. They are still not ready to voice out the swirling emotions inside of them. Both of them are still too stubborn and afraid to admit it. And for the moment, it's enough. Ruka mused.

The time passed by quickly and it's time for Mikan and Natsume to go. Mikan watched her love ones in amazement. It really is an interesting day.

Azumi and Natsume's father danced together, welcoming each other as family. Azumi cried when Mr. Hyuuga teased her about being a grandmother.

Narumi sensei had a one on one talk with Natsume, _about his daughter_. Natsume find it really funny because his sensei tried to be _macho and stern about it_. He promised to take care of her to appease his worries.

Koko and Anna made up. They are currently feeding each other the delicious cake. Kokoroyomi's arm is slung protectively around her and is grinning from ear to ear.

Sumire and Peter disappeared a few minutes ago. It's not really hard to guess _what the two are doing at this moment_.

Tsubasa and Misaki are dancing, but poor Tsubasa can't concentrate. _The overprotective father_ is watching his daughter Miyuki dance with Zan. Mikan stifled a laugh. _Miyuki is_ _only four while Zan is five years old_. _Her senpai is really over dramatic, what could possibly happen__ between the two very young children_?

The group finally assembled at the entrance to see the newlyweds off. The newlyweds are now dressed in civilian clothes. They were packing their suitcases in the trunk of the car.

"Natsume, _be gentle_. Remember, your wife's pregnant!" Koko teased.

"Kokoroyomi!" A blushing Anna reprimanded her _boyfriend_.

"Hey Natsume! Your wife needs some sleep and rest. Maybe _you should stay away_ from her tonight." Ruka grinned. Hotaru rolled her eyes out.

Natsume merely laughed at their banters. He is a little surprised himself, for handling the situation in a mature way. He is only married for a few hours and he's changing already. Mikan hugged her best friends and mother for the last time and wave goodbye.

They get in the car and Natsume started the engine. He turned towards her and grinned.

"Are you ready?"

"Very much. Now, let's get this show on the road!" Mikan laughed and grip his hand tightly. The time has come for them to start their new life together.

* * *

Hi guys! First of all, I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!!

I know, it's so _**unlike**_ me. But I've been really busy! These past few weeks were _hell_ actually. One of our projects in school is to create a movie, and I'm the _script writer_ so I've been pretty busy. I really wanted to update but don't have the time.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! It really warms my heart, especially to those who email me to update already. Awwwww... (author sniffs)

I also updated my newest fan fict, _**A Bittersweet Love Affair**_. Please read it if you the time. It's an alternate ending of gakuen alice. It's really different from the perfect ending. The story is darker and sadder. Geez, probably because I've been watching sad anime series like _Paradise Kiss and __Bokura__Ga__Ita_! But I still love it sappy and cheesy things like that! _It's my guilty pleasure._

This chapter is really hard to write. I've tried my best. _**Please rate and review!!!**_ I miss having reviews... (author bawls like a baby!) _**Ja**__** ne**_!


End file.
